Kingdom of Nothing
by Theia Aithre
Summary: 100 years after the Calamity destroyed Hyrule, the Kingdom is finally at peace. However the land remains torn and scarred and looks forward to many centuries of healing. Taking full responsibility the Princess shoulders a heavy burden, though the land is free something still plagues her heart. Even now I struggle to find a way to help her... If she'd only let me in...
1. Chapter I

Hello all! I'm currently just testing the waters. Please let me know if I should continue exactly where I left off or something else. Possible rating change in the future. RnR please. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter I

"So...tell me, do you really remember me?"

I blinked at her in silence as the wind softly rustled her tangled hair leaving it tousled and messy. I _did_ remember who She was. She was Princess Zelda, my Liege my...something….was there more? I felt a tightening in my chest for something I could not name. There was still a gaping pool of darkness lingering over the passages of my mind. Much like the Thyphlo Ruins there left much to be desired.

She frowned slightly and cast her eyes down slowly, the blue green pools delicately placed in her face losing some of it's light. Adapting a more regal tone she cleared her throat.

"Well it is to be expected, this is an unfortunate side effect of your century long lumber. I'm sorry I could not research it's mechanics more, perhaps I could have fixed whatever error caused this, but not to worry...if you wish...we can try to help you recover more...of your memories."

I bit my lip in frustration, I had upset her...again. I hadn't meant to leave her question hanging in the air I just didn't know how to answer her. Instead I just let her blame herself yet again, Boeing at the knee I took a deep breath.

"It is a great relief to see Your Royal Highness in such good health considering the situation… " my voice felt dry and unused, having spent much of my days alone in the vast lands of hyrule I found it pointless to speak for days on end. For some reason the light in her eyes seemed to leak out with every word that left my dry lips. Her lips curved at the corner in a small half smile.

"Well, thank you L- my knight...you Will be awarded for your bravery in due time." a soft sigh escaped her lips and She made yet a another attempt to straighten her hair up. "Well…" her eyes surveyed the land in silence with each second her eyes lost just a bit more life. Something that chilled me more than I thought necessary. Her hands latched on to her dress and began to twist it's fabric in unruly knots.

I bit my lip why was I just kneeling like an idiot? My liege still needed help, guidance, protection, and here I was just sitting like a lost oaf in the grass. Standing quickly I cleared my throat awkwardly, her eyes looked at me slowly and the pain I saw deep within her glowing orbs had me floored. My brows knitted together in what? Concern? No that was an understatement. Somehow I felt her pain the sensation tightened my throat and jabbed at my chest. My mouth opened and closed uselessly for I could not even get a single word out. The tears I saw forming in her eyes began to make my jaw clench tightly. A quick flash back flew through my head of dragging her through the forest away from the calamity only for me to carelessly let her slip and fall to the floor. I closed my eyes, the words that left her breathless lips that night still haunted me.

" _Everything I've done...up until now. It was all for nothing!...All my friends, Urbosa, Revali, Mipha and Daruk!..." her eyes locked with mine sparring me of anything but her sorrow. "I've left them all...to_ _ **die**_ _." her breath left her in such a soft whisper it would have been near impossible to hear her over the roaring wind and rain had we not been so close. Reaching out slowly I began to rack my brain for something anything I could do to console her bleeding soul yet still I was a loss for words. A heart wrenching sob tore me out of my ravine and she fell into my lap, clutching the fabric of my tunic for life._

 _Feeling a tightness in my throat I stayed silent and gently wrapped my arms around her head and shoulders. I had failed my princess yet again...and she took the blame._

The pain of losing not only the champions but everyone she loved fresh in her heart. I couldn't bear to see her cry again. The mere memory shook my being to the core. Unsure of how to console her just as before I took a step forward.

"Your Highness...please…" my voice faltered slightly when her watery eyes locked with mine ".. don't cry." I finished in barely a whisper. Slowly I reached a hand up to her face, hesitating slightly before gently wiping a finger under her eye to banish the offending tears. I let my hand linger on her cheek far longer than what was considered proper, the action itself would have gave any noble a heart attack. But for some reason. I couldn't tear my hand away. I was lost whether it was a loss for correct words to say or things to do. Whatever kept my hand against her face also seemed to be the cause for the sudden burn forming in the pit of my stomach.


	2. Chapter II

Thank you just-AWESOME for the review. You truly made me smile. I decided to continue right where I left off this time. I hope my story will continue to make you and others smile as well. Please RnR c:

* * *

Chapter II

Suddenly becoming aware of my actions I withdrew my hand quickly to my side and looked around nervously "Oh! Of course." I brought my hands up to my lips and whistled out for Epona. ' _Idiot! Impa would want to see her! Stop wasting time!'_ Epona came running over to us, a soft winnie leaving the strong mares lungs, gently nudging me with her muzzle she began nipping at my hair. I turned to pet her face affectionately, whatever thoughts plaguing me before had been thrown away. A small musical laugh caught my attention and my eye turned to lock once again with an ocean of turquoise.

"She's making sure your not hurt...She really is beautiful. " slowly the princess reached out and stroked Epona's side. "You are ok right? Any broken bones?"

"Yea...I've always thought so…" I smiled slightly finding I couldn't stop gazing at her. The question asked completely flying over my head. Seeming to notice the weight of my stare made her shift uncomfortably and she cleared her throat.

"Right well, where are we heading?" she looked away from me, focusing her gaze on Epona's coat.

"Uh oh ha, right um…" flustered I tore my eyes away and busied myself with adjusting Epona's saddle. "To Kakariko Your Highness. In sure Lady Impa would love to see you once again." Her eyes lit up merely from hearing her name. Clasping her hands together she smiled gently.

"Oh thank the goddesses she is alive?"

"Yes Your Highness, alive and well"

"Wonderful I truly can not wait to see her as well." Cautiously stepping towards her I gently slipped my hands under her arms and lifted her, helping her on to Epona and adjusting her to sit side saddle as comfortable as possible. Pulling myself up behind her, I grabbed the reins and ushered Epona ahead.

We rode in silence for a long time, my thoughts kept circulating around the way I had so terribly lacked to answer such a simple question. She must believe I only saved her out of duty. Yet for some reason I wanted to argue that. I knew I had a duty, a purpose yet when I had woken up I never questioned it. I heard her voice and I just knew it was true. I knew what I had to do. It was second nature to me. Perhaps I hadn't lost everything after all. The sound of a low rumbling caught my attention and I looked around.

"What was that?" I scanned the area slowly, determined to keep the princess from anymore harm.

"Huh oh...that was just my stomach." she said in a small whisper. I blinked ' _You idiot! She's hungry! How could you not have asked earlier?'_ I bit my lip and looked ahead. Thankfully I could see the replica head of the horse God in the distance. A stable.

"Once we arrive you highness we can get you some food and clean clothes."

"Wait!" she practically dug her slender nails into my wrist. I winced in pain, raising my brow quizzically waiting for her to continue. "Do the people know of the details of the Calamity? Do they know how long my soul battled that putrid beast?"

"Yes Your Highness, you have become a legend that children hear before bed." A soft rosy color kissed her cheeks and she slowly released my wrist.

"I see, well then that means there is a risk someone might put the pieces together, especially with you at my side….I must be in disguise. I...I am not ready." she finished with a shaky sigh.

"Alright Your Highness, I'll find something for you to wear." I winced yet again as her nails once again dug into my skin.

"And you mustn't address me so! Call me by my name." Shifting uncomfortably I got off Epona and began to look through my bags.

"Highness, I can't just start addressing you with such familiarity. It is improper and disrespectful." An annoyed huff was sent my way followed by an irritated sigh. "Does m'lady sound better to you?" I asked quietly.

"That's still too formal. Many people will surely wonder why you have suddenly began calling some random girl that!"

"Highness, you are no r-"

" _YES_ I am." I looked up at her in silence and she gave me a rather pointed look and crossed her arms.

"Then Ma'am I hope you'll settle for that at least." she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Very well. But I'd still prefer you use my name." I smiled sheepishly and pulled out a spare hylian tunic and pants.

"I know it's not appropriate but I hope it will be enough." I helped her down and she took them from my hand.

"It is better than this wretched gown I have on now I assure you." holding up the shirt in front of her she nodded to herself. "This will suffice. I'll return shortly." she began walking over to the nearby trees and slipped behind one of the sturdy trunks. On instinct I made a move to follow her and instantly stopped myself.

' _She's going to change you idiot! Don't follow her! Surely if the Calamity couldn't then she'd definitely kill you.'_ biting my lip I hit myself in the head yet I couldn't tear my gaze away from the tree that now shielded her from my sight. I leaned my head against Epona's strong neck and sighed.

"Why is it that my blood seems to run cold and sear in heat every time she looks at me?" I mumbled quietly, gently stroking her soft coat. "I don't remember Highness being so...I don't know but I can remember her not wanting me around...perhaps I offended her. " a soft neigh made me smile and I patted her neck "Well...perhaps the old me, younger? Had more respect, no?" I took an Apple from my pocket and gave it to her. She gladly accepted it and I turned back to the tree to see her arm reach out and drop the white gown to the side.

' _She's...no! Stop.'_ Shaking my head I turned around once again. A few moments later I heard her voice behind me and I turned around quickly.

"Thank you. Please. Dispose of this" she shoved her gown and jewels into my arms and I looked down at the pile and frowned slightly.

"Your highness, the ceremonial jewels? " She shook her head.

"Take them away from me, please. I no longer wish to be reminded of my failures." nodding I tucked the jewels in my bag. Perhaps I could take them to Death Mountain. Folding the dress up neatly I took it over to a small dirt patch and made a fire. Saying a small prayer to the goddesses I placed the gown in the center of the flames. When I returned to her side she was busy rubbing flint in her hair.

"Umm. Your Highness. What are you doing?"

"Tell me. Have you met any other Hylian with hair like mine?"

"Um...no Your Highness, I can't say I have."

"That's reason enough." tying her now darkened hair into a messy bun she climbed back on Epona. Staring at me she raised her eyebrow. "What?" I hadn't realized I was starring. Shaking my head I climbed on behind her and ushered Epona onward. The stars were already shining when I pulled Epona to a halt at the stable. After helping the princess off as well I went over to the stable owner.

"'Ello there Link, how can I help you today?"

"Well me and Y-" I felt a sudden pinching pain followed by a heel shoved into my foot. Wincing I glanced over my shoulder and locked eyes with an angry storm. Clearing my throat I continued "uh, a friend would like to stay the night. " Careful not to let her catch on I bought her the best bed and got myself the normal one. "Thank you." I guided Epona over to the stable hand and went inside and went back to where she was at.

"Ma'am, I've asked for them to get you some food...it's not the best but-"

"It'll be fine. Please don't dot on me." She crossed her arms and huffed at me. Taking a seat at one of the small tables inside she waited patiently for her food. I stood awkwardly behind her and she raised a hand to her temple and gestured for me to take a seat. "Come now there is no need for you to stand around."

"Ah, yes my apologies Y- Ma'am." sitting across from her careful not to let our knees touch I cast my eyes at the table in silence.

We were each given a bowl of stew and a glass of water. To my surprise she finished everything rather quickly. "Gosh that was wonderful." She smiled and stood "Alright well. I'm going to bed now. We leave at dawn?" though it seemed like a question it sounded more like a statement, though I chose to take it as a question.

"As soon as you rise Ma'am." I mumbled. She nodded to herself, satisfied with my answer and retreated behind the curtain of the bed. Finishing my own food I went to my bed and sat on it in silence. 'S _he's already asleep. Best be quiet.'_ I laid down and after much tossing finally went to sleep too.

"No please...I - can't "

I sat up and looked around 'W _hat was that?'_ I got out of bed and peeked behind her curtain. I was met with a tear streaked face which caused my throat to tighten. ' _She's crying? What could be wrong? Should I wake her?'_ I stood there like an idiot and just watched her cry.

"I'm..trying...I tried! I can't..please." her voice was hoarse and sounded so broken my heart sunk. What could be plaguing her mind? A strangled sob cut through the night so quietly yet so sharply I found myself jumping in my skin and shaking her awake.


	3. Chapter III

Thank you to "shnarf9892" for your review! You guys inspire me to continue writing! I feel like my chapters are either too long or too short. Let me know what you think! Thank you, please RnR.

* * *

By the time we got to Kakariko the moon had been leering at us for a few hours, sending a chill through my spine at the way it seemed to follow us. I almost expected it to turn red at any moment.

"Your Highness, we've arrived." I gently tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes, yawning she climbed off Epona, pulling the hood I gave her closer around her face.

"Good. Let's go then." Following my lead we walked up to the guards, I simply nodded my head towards Dorian and he nodded in return, allowing us passage without a word. Closing the door behind us I cleared my throat.

"Impa, I've returned." Opening her frail eyes in the tiniest of cracks they all but jumped off her skull at the sight of the princess at my side.

"Can it be!?" she placed a hand over her heart. "Princess?" her raspy voice whispered with urgency.

"Yes!" she yanked the hood of her head and practically threw herself at the small old lady.

"Oh ho ho! Come here my child." embracing the princess tears began to trickle down the old lady's face. "Oh May the goddesses bless you boy! Bless you…" I stood with my hands at my belt in silence and smiled. Seeing Impa so happy gave me a feeling of accomplishment. Backing away slowly I bowed my head and returned to the porch. Leaning my back against the wall I looked out into the village, the soft chirping of the nights crickets filled my ears with their simple yet beautiful songs.

' _I wonder if the princess will tell Impa about her night terrors…'_ I closed my eyes, images of what had unfurled the night before ghosting across my lids. _I've never heard her voice sound so...helpless...even when fighting the Calamity...she was so strong and determined.'_

"Boy, come back in here." I re-entered the room quickly and walked up to where the princess was now sitting with her head in Impas lap.

"Thank you for bringing this child back to us...to me." The smile that graced Impa's lips were everything a mother's loving gaze would be. From what I could remember and through the tales Impa has shared she had filled in the place of mother in the princess's heart when she lost hers so young. I bowed at the neck.

"I would do it all over again if need be."

"Please you must stay here and rest, you will be safe here." She stood and guided the princess up to a guest room "Meet me here in the morning boy, your stay at the inn will be on me." I smiled and nodded, returning to the porch and the chilled night air.

Looking back at the large house I whispered quietly "Good night Your Highness, I pray your night is peaceful."

When the morning rays had finally touched the roof tops of the village I made my way to Impa's house just as she asked the night before.

"M-Master L-Link!? You're back!" I turned and smiled.

"Good Morning Paya, how are you today?" her arms flew up to her face and she peeked out from behind her fingers.

"Oh! I am fine thank you for asking!" she took a shaky breath and looked at me again. "You are back so soon! D-Did you have a hard time at the castle?" I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"No, Paya...though I can't say that it was a trip in the park either. I would definitely brave the castle time and time again if the need ever arose. However, the Princess is here, I'm sure she would love to meet you." seeing her horrified face I held my hands up to calm her. "No no, Paya you didn't walk past her or anything last night. It was in the dead of night and we didn't want to wake you." She hung her head and sighed in relief.

"I can't wait to meet her! Do you think she will like me?"

"Of course Paya, why wouldn't she? You are such a kind hearted person." I reached forward and placed my hand on her shoulder, in turn the girl's face challenged the blood moon "The Princess really needs a friend Paya." I gave her shoulder a small squeeze before heading inside to meet with Impa.

"Good Morning Impa, how is the Princess? Did she sleep well?" she stared at me long and silent before bringing a hand to her temple.

"The Night proved to be restless for her...she did not sleep." I frowned, looking around to make sure the princess was not in earshot I quietly told her of my experience with her nightmares.

"This is gave news indeed...this could be either something very serious or something that can be fixed with time...for now we must wait for her to open up to us. If she does not remember them, simply asking could potentially damage whatever fragile wall that is protecting her. Though I know your duty is finished I must ask you, please continue to watch over the princess...she is in desperate need of protection still though she will tell you otherwise...she may even command you to leave. I know how thick headed she can be. You mustn't leave her out alone."

"Impa. I as long as she needs me. I'll be by her side."

"Thank you Link, I knew I could count on you." just as our conversation ended the princess descended the staircase and joined is in the spacious room.

"You're still here?" she tilted her head "You know you are free to go. You have completed your task. The Calamity is finished." nodding I faced her and bowed at the knee.

"Your Highness if I may be so bold, I was assigned to be your personal guard as my first duty, defeating the Calamity came second." She pursed her lips together and shook her head.

"Yes but I am telling you that you are free, no more rules. The Monarchy is dead."

"...yet you still live." she sighed

"I see I'm not getting anywhere with you. Never mind then." she adjusted her clothes, simple Sheika attire she borrowed the night before.

"Lady Zelda, you must meet my granddaughter." on cue the nervous heap of a girl stumbled into the room. Falling to her knees in front of the princess.

"It is an honor to meet you m'lady! I'm Pa-paya!" her voice practically squeaked out. Her face turned crimson almost instantly, I held my breath so as not to let out the chuckle that threatened to escape my lips.

' _The poor girl must have realized she sounded like she said papaya.'_ Paya was such an innocent girl, she shouldn't have to be so self conscious all the time.

A beautiful smile graced the Princesses lips and she knelt in front of Paya, helping her up.

"Please don't bow to me Paya. Impa was like my mother...so Well...hopefully you can see me as your sister."

"Thank you! M'lady!" she smiled gleefully and the princess gave her a warm hug, which she returned happily.

The two girls chatted together and soon began sharing smiles, whispering amongst themselves. Deciding to give The three women some privacy I silently left the building. Walking through the town I caught Cottla before she tripped into the sacred pool by the Hylia statue.

"Careful there, you don't want to worry your sister do you?"

"Hey! It's Link! Hi! Wanna play?" I grinned.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" she jumped up and down. "Let's play tag!" with that she ran off through the village. I waited a moment before jogging after her. Soon a whole group were chasing me through the village, many of the older boys trying a few of their Sheika techniques on me, luckily I managed to fend them off, barely. Soon the voice of the children's mother's and fathers called out through the evening and the children began to climb off me and return home. One of the youngest girls had my hair in about three extra pigtails while I leaned on a rock and arm wrestled her older brother. In disapointed huffs the two said their goodbyes and ran off.

' _Goddesses, I was beginning to think dusk would never come.'_ stretching I fixed my hair and returned to where Impa and the Princess was staying. The Princess was standing across from Impa talking to her quietly.

"-alright I will, that's a good idea...I'm going for a walk then. In a few days I shall visit Purah." With that she left the building. I glanced at Impa.

"Go child, keep your word." I nodded, remembering our conversation from this morning I gave her a half smile before replying.

"Always."


	4. Chapter IV

I plan on making the chapters longer from now on, well see how that goes XD Thank you to Nightwing and Herald of the scourge for the reviews! My updates might come every other day since I'm not doing much.

* * *

Once the Princess and I were on the road again something felt off. Though silence always filled in the space between us it was never like this. The silence that I felt now had a chill to its touch, the wind an almost sarcastic laugh. I looked around cautiously, could we be being followed or watched? I didn't want to be caught of guard, yet I also wasn't used to fretting this much. Stealing a glance at the princess I took a deep breath and slowed Epona down so she fell into step with the horse Impa had lent her.

"Your Highness? May I ask you something?" I waited for her response but since she made no move to answer I continued. "Well, you never really told me where we were going…" she blinked a few times and stared at me, her eyes wide.

"I haven't?" I stared at her warily.

"No Your Highness, you've been silent as the grave for hours…" looking at her I bit my lip _'I am worried...she hasn't even snapped at me either...it must be those nightmares. I wish I could help her somehow.'_ I stared down at my hands ' her biggest enemy right now and I can't even lay a finger on it.' I clenched my hands into fists and released them with a sigh. 'Useless'

"I hadn't meant it so, I was just...thinking." looking down she fiddled with the reins in her hand. "I am…" her hands started to shake slightly. "I..".

"Your Highness, can you please tell me what's wrong?" though my voice was quiet, I knew she heard me. She let out a shaky breath.

"We are heading to the spring of wisdom...I must try to contact Nayru." I blinked at her and nodded.

"Are we to see Purah then after your visit?" she gasped and I stared at her in surprise. She reached over and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Goddesses I forgot!" she hung her head and sighed.

"Why don't we take a quick break?" I dismounted and walked over to her though she slid off the horse before I could offer my help. Choosing instead to just stand behind her I folded my hands behind my back. She sunk to the floor and grabbed a fist full of grass in her hand.

"Oh why...goddesses have I not...not done all you asked?" I stared at her in silence, what could be plaguing her mind? Were the goddesses asking more of her? Hadn't she already done enough? I sent a stiff glance to the heavens and knelt down behind her. Cautiously I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Your Highness? You don't have to carry this burden alone...whate-" my voice died in my throat as she leaned her head against my hand, the warmth of her cheek sending a jolt through my skin. My cheeks began to burn up slowly, _'Why do you keep acting like this idiot? She's just upset...and here you are over reacting.'_ I shook my head and forced myself to continue. "Whatever you need...please ask it of me." the breathless tone of my voice embarrassing me further. She turned to look at me, the dark shadows under her eyes catching me off guard. I knew she hadn't slept but I hadn't thought on how much it would effect her till I saw it on her face. She held my gaze for what felt like hours before standing and returning to her horse. Leaving me on the ground like an idiot.

"Let us continue." just like that she continued down the winding dirt path. Epona began nipping at my hair impatiently and scrapped her hoof against the ground.

"Alright alright, I'm coming sheesh." I patted Epona's neck, grabbing onto it I swung myself onto her back and we hurried off to catch up with the princess. "Why do I feel so strange around her girl? I think there's something important I'm missing but I just can't put my finger on it. Here I am worrying myself over nonsense when she could really be needing my help."

As soon as we caught up to her my blood ran cold for what I saw up ahead sleeping in the grass behind a bush. A bokoblin. Pulling out my bow I carefully aimed an arrow at its head. "Please don't move Your Highness." I whispered cautiously, she looked around and her eyes widened, horror flashing through her wide orbs. As quick as I'd seen it, the creature now lay dead on the ground where it slept.

"How can this be?" her gaze swept the landscape, her expression never changing "this must mean there are more out there!" Dismounting Epona I walked over to the princess.

"Your Highness, I think it best we continue on foot, so as not to spook your horse." I took a rope and tied it to Epona and around the neck of the other horse "When I am sure the path is clear, I'll call for Epona and she'll guided your steed along to meet us." nodding she took my outstretched hand and allowed me to help her off the horse.

"Shouldn't have the monsters been killed off with the Calamity?" the grip she had on my hand was like steel and turned my fingers white.

"That was only a guess of the outcome the counsel and yourself speculated, don't forget the monsters were around before the Calamity emerged from the depths."

"Right, of course. I am sorry for my foolishness…" I shook my head.

"Your Highness, I have never found you foolish." gesturing for her to follow I crouched in the tall grass and aimed an arrow. My breath slowed drastically and I focused on the target ahead of me. The loud crack of thunder made the princess yelp and hide behind me. In that instance the sky began to drown the land with water, soaking us to the bone. Despite the roaring wind in my ears all was silent as I pulled the cord of my bow back as far as it would go _'Good thing I'm used to the rain.'_ Ignoring the way each drop felt like a needle on my skin I let the arrow fly, it found its new home nestled into the skull of the bokoblin guard that stood on look out unaffected by the froze barrage pelting it from above. It's comrades fell just as quickly yet the last one, a silver bokoblin took quite a few shock arrows to the face before finally realizing it should have died about three arrows ago. Scanning the area once more I put my bow away and became aware of the death grip the princes had on my shoulder. I turned to face her and my breath caught in my throat, the way her tunic clung to her form in the rain made My cheeks full with heat. My gaze had already traveled down her body before I realized I had just looked her over like some common tavern trash. I shook my head free of the unruly thoughts that began to plague my mind and helped her up.

"What if...they never go away...you can't continue fighting these things forever."

"As long as I draw breath I'll do what I must." I sent her a reassuring smile but she didn't see it for her gaze was locked ahead of our path, the words that left her lips sent unease through my blood as flashback of the last time I saw her filled my mind.

"Fort Hateno…"

* * *

 _"Link, Save yourself!, Go! I'll be fine don't worry about me!" I glared at the so called guardians that wormed their way through the ruined landscape. How can they mock such a title? Disgracing those that have died, those that continue to fight and my own position! Forcing myself to my feet I stumbled back, feeling her gentle palms rest on my back to steady me. "Run!" her voice wavered unsteadily, this was one wish I refused to grant. I would not leave her to these monsters. "...please." the final word that left her lips filled me with determination. I wanted to hear her laugh again._

 _Suddenly a guardian spotted us and rushed toward where we stood, climbing over its lifeless brethren it took aim at my head, what happened next near stopped my heart._

 _"No!" stepping out in front of me my liege prepared to end meaning to my pitiful existence when I was blinded by a sudden bright light, then silence. My vision began to grow blurry and my head pounded in pain. 'Her powers, they've finally emerged!' smiling I fell to the ground but my head was quickly lifted into her slender arms. "Link! get up!" Coughing I opened my eyes and looked up at her, leaning my head against her arm, blood now running down the side of my mouth I gave her the best smile I could muster._

 _"You're going to be just fine." though she reassured me I knew I wasn't going to be, I could already feel my grip on life starting to loosen, no matter how desperately I tried to hold on. The gash on my side bleeding relentlessly, bringing my hand up to loosely lace my fingers around hers I struggled to get my words out._

 _"I-Im sorry...m'lady.." coughing again my vision began to fade in and out of darkness. "You..should know….I" a sudden wave of darkness spilled over me and I felt everything slip from my grasp. The last thing I heard was her quiet cries._

* * *

I blinked a few times, I had forgotten I addressed her that way, was that why she seemed upset with me? Perhaps I could get her to open up to me if I resumed such titles. 'What had I wanted to tell her?' I couldn't for the life of me recall what it was I so desperately tried to say that dreadful night. Deciding not to think to hard on it I turned my attention to the princess who also seemed to be trapped in a memory.

"Your- H-" I cleaned my throat and waved my hand in front of her face "M'lady, are you alright?" her eyes fluttered and focused on my face before they widened slightly. Just as we made eye contact the sun tore through the thick clouds and shone on her face. Once again I felt my stomach tighten and burn as a smile slowly graced her once stony features. I felt the need to say something to her yet I just couldn't think of the words.

"I am now." the smile stayed on her face, and she took on a peaceful expression. I swallowed thickly and scratched the back of my head.

"I'm glad to hear it, truly...Let's hurry to see Purah. I do believe the sight of her will lighten your spirit. We also need to get you some dry clothes before you catch your death of cold."

After scanning the rest of the field and taking out any remaining threat. I whistled for Epona and the two horses were by our side in a matter of moments. I turned to help her on to her horse but she stopped me.

"Thank you Link...I have no words to thank you properly...for everything you've done and all you continue to do." without thinking I answered her, soon regretting such a bold statement.

"I need no reward but the sound of your beating heart." I smiled sheepishly and helped her on the horse, my ears turning red with the slow realisation of what I said. 'Why must I say such things? Where is this even coming from? Though she doesn't seem offended, I can't keep acting this way.' pulling myself on Epona I rushed her ahead before the princess could respond.

~*~.

"Snappity snap! Would you just look at that!" the little girl all but flew off the tabletop and landed firmly on the floor boards in front of the princess.

"Purah?!" her eyes bugged out of her head and I snickered quietly. "What in Hylia's name happened to you!?" the small girl gestured to herself.

"This? It's nothing! Let's talk about you! Look at you! You're alive and young! I bet the boys have a hard time calming their puppies! Right Linky boy?" I choked on my tea.

"What? Uh Purah?!" my face reddened deeply.

"What are you talking about Purah?" the princess looked from me to Purah in confusion.

"Mhm boy go on keep on pretending. But when that goes snappity snap!" her eyes left my face and traveled down "then don't go acting surprised!"

"Uh haha….yea ok...I'm going to go um yea...I'll be back." Setting the teacup down I slipped out of the room and out into the fresh air. "Goddesses, Why did she have to say that in front of the princess?' covering my face I shook my head. 'I suppose I could go check on my house now since we are here.' Heading down the hill I tried to forget what had just transpired in the house behind me.

When I got to the village I was surrounded by yet another group of kids that somehow got me into playing hide and seek with them. After a few back and forth rounds the children chose me to part of the group that hides. Though after what felt like an hour or two of sitting in a corner I began to grow impatient. 'ok I thought I hid myself obviously enough, why haven't they found me yet?'

"I was wondering where my Knight had gone off to." I looked up and locked eyes with a sea of green.

"M'lady!" I stood up quickly from the corner I was seated in only to regret it. For my head crashed against hers as she peered over me, the force of it causing her to go tumbling down the hill. My face paled in horror. 'Idiot!'. I made my way down the hill with haste, trying not to slip myself. Skidding to a stop behind her my knees just barely touched the top of her head. My hands hovered shakily over her still form, her forearm covering her face. "Your Highness?" I bit my lip, carefully pulling some twigs from her now tangled hair. "Are you ok?" the beating fury of my heart in my ears paused suddenly. A sound hit my ears, it came quietly at first then erupted with a musical blessing. That made my mouth drop. "You're..laughing?" I leaned back in my heels and just starred, enjoying the sound that filled the air.

"Oh! My that was quite the rush, I don't believe I've taken such a tumble in a long time." she beamed up at me and the look on her face sent a rush of heat through my body.

"Uh...are you um...ok?" she reached up and poked the red lump on my forehead. I winced slightly.

"Just fine. I'm sure it's not that bad." I sighed in relief.

"It sure does look bad."

"Don't worry over it." nodding in defeat my hands found their way on either side of her face. As I did my heart began to race. Hesitantly I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger.

"Do you play with the children in every village?" she inquired quietly. I thought for a bit before replying.

"Basically, I find it a good way to um…" my eyes unwillingly traveled down her figure. My jaw tightened "Distract me from...stuff." she laughed lightly the sound

"I didn't know you were so good with kids, I don't suppose you'll tell me you can cook too?" my eyes lit up and I grinned.

"I'm a master chef M'lady. I can cook just about anything."

"Oh? I challenge you then to surprise me." I suddenly became aware at how quietly she was speaking and how her breath fanned out in my face, Purah must have given her sweets.

' _When had I gotten so close to her?_ ' my heart started pounding in my ears. ' _Her lips are so full…wait what are you doing. This is so inappropriate'_

"Well, challenge accepted. I won't disappoint you." Forcing myself to stand I took in a deep breath of fresh air. 'that could have turned out bad…' I glanced back at her while she was busying herself with dusting off her clothes. A small pout on her delicate lips. Tearing my gaze away from her I spoke up.

"Allow me to give you a tour of the town." I began walking down the path to the town.

"Very well." her footsteps followed close behind.


	5. Chapter V

I want to thank you all for the follows and the favorite. It makes me happy knowing that I have written something people can look forward too. I am constantly looking for ways to improve in my writing. Thank you to ichigo and hendrewen for the reviews! It is much appreciated.

* * *

"Everyone in the village sure is nice...I'm very happy these people can call this place home. I know it's thanks to those brave men and women that gave their lives at the fort." she sighed and looked over at me, emotions that I could not read filled her gaze. "Let's go pay our respects tomorrow." Yawning she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Then right after we head up the mountain...though I need somewhere to sleep first." surveying the town she looked at me her brows knitted together in thought. "I don't really want to sleep in the inn again...someone might say something."

"Well you could stay with Purah…or uh…" she silently waited for me to continue.

"Or?"

"Uh well it's hardly appropriate but um, I bought a house and u-"

"You bought a house?" she clapped her hands together. "Show me please! I would love to see it!" I laughed awkwardly.

"I hardly live in it but it has food and a bed. Yea." she made a gesture for me to move ahead of her.

"Well go on, lead the way!" the whole way through the village she gushed about the research she discussed with Purah and how much she missed talking about the sciences. I was so enamoured with her voice I almost fell off the bridge leading to my house. She wrapped her arm around my waist to steady me. "Whoa, careful there! I can't have you falling into an early grave." her smile faltered and she looked down, the grip she had on me tightening "not again.." Placing my hand over hers I stood in silence, waiting for her to decide if she wanted to move or not.

"M'lady, we should get inside...it's getting late." I felt her nod against my back and she released me.

Finishing the walk across the bridge with caution I opened up the door of the house.

"Well, here we are. My little uh. Storage unit with a bed." stepping in with her hands behind her back she smiled gently.

"Its very nice, despite the weapons it's still very homey." I shrugged and led her upstairs.

"You can sleep here in my bed, I have another room right under this floor . there's a small hallway by the steps that leads to the door. I'll be in there so let me know if you need anything ok?" she nodded and sat on my bed.

"You're too kind, I hope you know I'm very grateful." with a quick nod I retreated to the first floor. I didn't plan on sleeping tonight.

It was well past midnight when I heard it, a quiet cry that justified my reasons for staying up through the night. Sitting on the bottom of the steps I held my face in my hands, her suppressed cries filling my small house. Careful not to make a sound I ascended the staircase till I was standing at her bedside. The very sight of her made my heart sink.

Twisted in agony she clutched at her heart, fresh tears spilling from her tightly closed eyes. Her right hand, the one that bore the triforce symbol scratched at her throat as if ripping away something that was choking her. Grabbing that hand quickly I held it in both of mine, her skin seared against my palms ' _Does she have a fever?'._ As soon as the thought left my mind her skin seemed to cool at my touch. Keeping her hand gently between my own I bowed my head.

"Why can't your sufferings be physical? I can't help you like this…" my grip on her hand tightened and I brought it up to my forehead, closing my eyes "...I would take on any burden for you m'lady, if only it would grant you peace." looking out the window I frowned "Goddesses, why does she suffer so? Does she not deserve your blessings?" as if to mock me the sky split in a flash of light followed by a powerful thunderclap, wind began rattling my window relentlessly. I blinked in disbelief, had she truly been forsaken?

"Please...stop, n-no…" my eyes shot to her face at the sound of her raspy voice. I moved up so I was sitting on the side of the bed so I could see her face better.

"M'lady?" I bit my lip and placed my hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently, I couldn't bare to watch her suffer anymore. After a few tries her eyes shot open and darted around the room, once they landed on me she shot up from the bed, before I could react she threw her arms around me, her cries becoming loud and strained. Face buried in the hollow of my neck she shook almost violently. Hesitantly I reached a hand up to her back and patted her gently.

"It's going to be ok, it was just a nightmare." Though in the safety of my own home I couldn't help but feel self conscious. I wanted so desperately to calm her yet why did I feel so wrong doing so? Her cries began to bridge hysterics and alarm began to settle in the pit of my stomach. Unsure of what else to do I wrapped both of my arms around her shaking form, pulling her on my lap in the process I held her tightly, my head resting against hers.

After a long moment her breathing calmed and her cries subsided though she made no move to release me even after I loosened my hold. The storm outside began to calm as well until it was just a small drizzle. Now that the princess was calm it seemed my mind wanted to wander to places unknown and forbidden. I was suddenly hyper award of how close her lips were to my neck and how inappropriately she was seated on my lap. A shaky sigh left her lips, as if on cue my heart began to hammer in my chest, the words I had tried to form dying in my throat. ' _Curses'._ A heartbeat later and her willowy fingers were busily trailing paths of burning heat up and down my back. The thin fabric of my nightshade doing little to no justice shielding me from her burning touch. Heat pooling in my stomach I began having trouble doing something as simple as breathing. Horrified at the thoughts filling my head I placed my hands on her shoulders and practically shoved her off. ' _Damn, I intended that to be gentle…'_ the look on her face was more than enough to tell me that she was beyond embarrassed and perhaps hurt? I was too flustered to dwell on it now. Scrambling to her feet she quickly slipped her boots on.

"Forgive me!" she squeaked "I hadn't meant to uh..I didn't realize!" she fumbled for her jacket and threw it on sloppily. "Forget that happened!" the next thing I knew the door was slamming shut.

' _Great job idiot, why'd you just sit there and gape at her like a dead fish? Now she probably blames herself.'_

"Damnit." jumping off the bed I quickly left the house to search for her.

After hours of searching for her I returned to my little cottage in hopes that she might have came back while I was out, that's when I heard quiet singing. Following the tune I found her sitting by the small pond behind my house, hugging her knees to her chest. She must have seen my reflection in the clear water when I approached because as soon as I was close she straightened her posture and let her legs go.

"I must apologize for my behavior, I have been far too informal with you and I'm quite ashamed...please find it in your heart to forgive me." I frowned as the strained words left her lips.

"M'lady, there is nothing to forgive. I find none of your actions shameful…" kneeling beside her in a bow I continued "but it pains me to...see you in such agony...your dreams are plagued by nightmares of some sort. My job is to protect you from harm yet I fail to do just that."

"I'm sorry, you really don't have to stay by my side. You have a beautiful house, wonderful friends in this village. You can live here free of duty now, there is nothing tying you to my side." I stayed silent, she was right after all, the Calamity was gone, the princess was saved and the guardians were no longer functioning. Why didn't I take her advice, I'd never have to fight again. Though any normal person would have surely rejoiced I found myself hating even the thought. The idea terrified me, I knew no other way.

"You mean to tell me I have no other use to you?" I asked smiling dryly. Her head snapped to where I was kneeling, her eyes searching for mine, locking me in place when I looked up to meet her gaze.

"What?" her brows knitted together in confusion followed by something else, something deeper that I still had no idea what to identify it as. The forced smile was still on my face When I finally managed to reply.

"M'lady...I feel as if I'd lose myself if I couldn't stay by your side."

"Why do you say such things? You can start over again, New memories, New friends. You don't need to hold on to the past." sighing heavily I shook my head, biting my lip. I just wanted this conversation to stop already. I stood up and extended my hand to her.

"Let's get you something to eat, it's already well past breakfast." frowning at me she turned her head away and sighed. Letting my hand drop back to my side I cleared my throat.

"At least tell me. What is it that you see at night?" it was quiet for a long time before she spoke again, her voice barely a whisper.

"I….I see him Link...the Calamity. It...he speaks to me." she covered her face with both her hands and grabbed the fringe of her hair tightly. "I don't know what to do. What does this mean...that's why I must seek out Nayru…it could be nothing but..."

"This is urgent M'lady, why didn't you confide in me sooner? Fort Hateno can wait...we must journey to Mount Lanayru as soon as possible. It's my duty to put you first, so that's what I'll do." with a final sigh I returned inside to pack for the trip to the summit. Once I had the right amount of elixirs and arrows I returned to the princess's side she stood up and silently went to get the white cloak Purah had gotten her and slipped her arms through the wide sleeves.

"Alright, let us make haste, I want to get there quickly...I am...tired." nodding I started to lead her up the hill that lead to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab but instead of finishing the trip to the top I cut through a small rocky path and hopped over a fence where sheep were grazing. "Um, why are we going this way?" her eyebrow moved up and she careful climbed over the fence as well, reaching out to pet one of the sheep brave enough to inspect the two intruders that had just joined their space.

"Well, we're going to cut through the two small lakes up ahead."

"alright, hopefully we can beat the-" she winced and looked up frowning. "-rain." pulling the large hood over her head she sighed "It seems as if the rain is never ending…" pulling my own hood over my head I continued toward the mountain.

"It's like the Heavens keep track of when I'm going to climb just so it can pelt me with their taunting rain drops."

The rest of the trip to the foot of Mount Lanayru was tense, every attempt at starting some type of conversation with the princess seemed to fall on deaf ears so I decided to keep quiet. ' _She hears the Calamity? she also referred to it as a he. What could this possibly mean…'_ looking at the sky furious water drops continued to pound on our heads relentlessly. I stared down at my hands and slowly clenched them into fists, my knuckles turning white. Did I not defeat the evil that was plaguing the lands? What had I been fighting all this time in the first place? Were all of my struggles for nothing? I shook my head, it hadn't all been for nothing, Princess Zelda, she was safe and alive though for some reason, that thought did not bring me as much comfort as I had hoped it would. Was she really safe? ' _Could I possibly be incapable of protecting the princess? Perhaps there was a chance that I was wrongfully chosen, I couldn't even remember the first time I pulled the Master Sword from the stone…'_

"Whoa!" I spun around quickly just in time to grab the princesses hand as the ground beneath her feet gave way, sending debris tumbling into Lake Sumac.

"Forgive me M'lady, I should have had you in front of me." lifting her up onto the rock next to me I glanced warily at the ground below. ' _It's as if the goddesses are trying to take her away again…'_ shaking my head I turned back to the princess. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" without waiting for her to respond I grabbed her hands and inspected her palms gingerly, seeing no injuries I let her go and gestured for her to continue on ahead of me. The climb wasn't too bad until the mountain side grew steeper and the princess started to slip.

"Don't worry about me, I can, ugh manage." I looked up at her though I quickly looked away, her backside was just a few inches from my face.

"Uh, m'lady...Do you not think it um wise we wait the storm out?" I heard a scoff and she continued up the mountain sided.

"Honestly, I can ngh- handle myself. I used to climb things all the time when I was but a child!"

"...Your Highness, uh m'lady I'm not doubting your abilities, it's just I'm sure it's been awhile and you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Do not insult me, I can already see the first platform." the words had barely left her lips when she slipped yet again and I threw my arm up to steady her, unfortunately I placed my hand directly on her rear. Face paling, I found myself frozen for a moment before I realized I hadn't moved yet and my face turned crimson I hurriedly gave her a push and she pulled herself up onto the next flat area. Lifting myself up next to her I caught a dust of pink on her cheeks though she refused to look my way. For once I was grateful for this so she didn't catch my own reddened expression. "See that wasn't so hard." she mumbled, drying her hands on her cloak. Glancing up the rest of the mountain I braced myself for the rest of the way up, how did I not remember my first trip to the top of this freezing mountain with her in the first place?

"Luckily it has stopped raining now too…" reaching into my pocket I pulled out a spare pair of gloves and handed them to her. "Please use these, they will help. If not from the cold." I handed her some elixirs I made that morning "then from any scrapes or cuts the rocks may cause." a small smile graced her lips and she took them from my hand.

"Thank you, I hadn't realized I had forgotten to bring some myself." Her eyes trailed over to my own bare hands "but what of your hands? will you not be exposed to the same elements?" I gave her a half smile and shrugged.

"My hands have been worn down for quite the long time, this won't do much." Accepting my answer she continued up the mountain even though I could see the desire to argue in her eyes. Silence settled between us again though the surrounding lands were far from silent with the way the winds howled harshly, blowing snow around us and in our faces despite having our heads turned down in a failed attempt to shield ourselves. Feeling the ground becoming steeper I held my arms out to my side slightly to keep my balance, this time making sure the princess was behind me should I need to break her fall. Alas I knew I would be the one losing my footing the moment I felt the rock under my foot come loose and I skidded down the slope. The sudden gasp I heard behind me caught me off guard and I near fell on my face.

"Link! are you alright?" bending my knees slightly and keeping my arms balanced I was able to stabilize myself rather quickly. Looking back behind me I locked eyes with the princess who's eyes were wide, a hand placed over her heart. The wind had calmed down and now the snow practically floated around her, the soft wind blowing a few loose strands of her hair around slowly. I swallowed a lump I hadn't noticed had formed in my throat and I just nodded furiously before releasing a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Yes, M'lady. I am fine." apparently satisfied with my answer she nodded and continued down the slope. I reached my hand out to her when she got closer to the area I slipped on.

"Take my hand so I can help you." once my footing and my grip on her hand was secured I just about lifted her and set her down beside me. Nodding her thanks she continued on ahead of me.

"I feel like we should start a conversation, it's much too quiet now." she turned around and started walking backwards to look at me as she spoke. "Why don't you tell me about your travels? I would like to know more about how the lands have changed."

"I will certainly try my best M'lady but I can't promise the stories that I have to share will be entertaining. I spent most all my time alone on my journey and I haven't much memory of the lands form from before my resurrection."

"I see...well then would you like me to tell you all that I know of the old land? of the people, places? I could also tell you more about your time in the castle. Though I do not know much of your personal life before you became my knight. Perhaps something I say will trigger another memory from your past to surface?"

"I think that's a good idea." For as long as I could remember I knew one thing, I had developed a love for her voice.

"Very well, hmm let's see now...where do I begin?" she tapped the bottom of her lip lightly and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her face.

"Well that first day we met I gave you a kiss. Do you remember?" I blinked at her, a small smirk had settled on her lips. As soon as I took a breath to respond a strange icy rock formation caught my attention.

"M'lady, walk towards me." she froze and quickly did as I asked turning around to see what I was looking at. Moving close behind me she put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"What is it Link? I don't see anything?" as soon as the first word left her lips a warm chill forced its way through my body before settling in my stomach.

"Its uh. Ahem. Not too big a deal but it can be dangerous. Stay here" morning for her to stay put i silently thanked the elixir I downed earlier for what I was about to do next, though I part of me almost believed the heat building up in my stomach would have the same effect. I needed to stop getting so sidetracked. Side stepping the swing the ice rock made as it suddenly stood up I leaned in and lifted the thing up over my head, heaving it against the rocky wall in front of me.

"What...was that?" I turned to find her eyes wide with wonder, stepping forward she bent over to pick up the bright piece of amber it left behind. "What kind of scientific or magical properties brings this ore to life? Could this little piece of amber be the core?"

"No I don't think it's science, and I'm pretty sure that's just boring old amber." I dodged another pitiful swing as another frost pebblet advanced on me, it soon met the same fate as its brethren save for I decided to throw this one down the hill. Next thing I knew a wad of cold snow smashed into the back of my head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Why did you have to throw it down there?" she began climbing down to where its remains lie.

"Um, m'lady just let it go. It's probably amber again."

"You see Link? How are we supposed to expand our minds and open new doors to grand possibilities if we assume one experience, whoa-" she slipped and fell on her butt in the snow, she stood and brushed the snow off her and picked up a shimmering blue rock. "-If we assume that one experience will make all other the same." she held the brilliant sapphire up to the sky and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Isn't it wonderful?" she tucked the gem into her cloak and made her way back up the hillside.

"I suppose it is." I shrugged "They can be pretty good for enchantments." Light filled her eyes and she clapped her hands together.

"Yes! I'm so happy you know of that! These gems are much more valuable and useful than what most nobles could ever even think of." I nodded and slowly scanned the area for anything else that might jump out at us from under the snow.

"Please be cautious M'lady, Lizalfos are known to hide themselves under loose snow."

"Oh, alright." she slowed down and fell into step behind me the next moment I heard the all too familiar croak of said beast and it shot out of the ground just a foot in front of me, limbs flailing it slammed its spear into the ground, missing us by just a few inches. Stepping in front of the princess I pulled a fire arrow at it and shot it right between the eyes as it desperately yanked at the spear now lodged into the snowy ground. As soon as the arrow embedded itself into the creature's skull it instantly caught fire and fell to the ground as it basically melted, leaving behind a few claws and a horn.

"Heavens, I don't recall this trip being so dangerous…" I turned to her when she finished speaking.

"Are you ok? It didn't touch you did it?" she shook her head

"No I am fine, thank you."

"Alright, stay close to me. I imagine the rest of the journey will be much similar to what we just experienced." We continued down the path with little issue, after taking out a few more Lizalfos along the path I heard another quiet rumble sound, glancing at the princess I waited for her to finish picking chillsrooms before speaking up. "M'lady do you want to break here for the night? I can fix you something to eat." she looked up at me and then up at the mountain.

"We can't make it today?" her voice sounded already resigned but slight hope still feathered the ends of her words.

"Even if we do M'lady I'm positive you'd be too tired to properly start your ritual."

"I suppose we can break then." she settled herself against the rocky wall of the mountain and wrapped her arms around herself. I knelt across from her and busied myself with making a campfire to warm her through the frigid night. Once the flames were glowing brightly, casting shadows across the ground and walls I went to work preparing something decent for the princess to eat.

"Well, since we will be camping here for the night, that means you have plenty of time to answer my question." handing her the food I made her I tilted my head in confusion.

"What question would that be?" her nose scrunched up.

"You forgot already? Well...I guess it doesn't matter…" looked up and closed her eyes. "Let me think of something else then…" I fidgeted with some stray pebbles in the snow, a light burn covering my cheeks that I knew wasn't from the weather or the fire, I did remember her question and I did in fact remember the kiss she gave me as a child, why did she keep bringing it up though?

"Did we ever meet any other time as children?" she tapped her chin then she sat up and smiled at me her eyes shone brightly, the flames illuminating her face.

"Well, we did meet up, quite on accident mind you while we were young...perhaps I was seven and I think you were eight? maybe nine. Anyway I ran into you in the Applean Forest, it was the farthest away from the castle I had ever been. You were in a tree and-"

"I dropped an apple on your head." she nodded happily

"Yup, I got so scared I nearly screamed." finishing the food I made her she scooted slightly closer to the flames. "your hair was always so unruly."

"Ha, we'll I would think it's more tame than you are imagining."

"Right you are...I was surprised you remembered my name too, since I had only met you once. That's also when I learned you were training to be a knight."

"Yeah I think I remember now…" Images of my child self flashed in my mind followed by a memory of what she just described, dropping not an apple it was actually two apples on her poor head. I laughed slightly "I sure was a klutz...but I could never forget your name…"

"Really? you have me wondering lately." I glanced at her and quickly looked away, grabbing a nearby stick and poking at the fire with it. Strange feelings started to fill my head again, I felt like I needed to say something to fill the sudden void that formed but she seemed perfectly fine with the silence so I kept my mouth shut. Her unwavering gaze sent chills up my spine and I stood suddenly in an attempt to free myself from whatever trance was threatening to pull me under.

"I'm going to check the area again, I'll be within sight m'lady. Please get some rest...You need all the energy you can for tomorrow." I turned to look at her and once again found I couldn't move, parts of her fringe had fallen loose and now framed her face delicately, the shadow of her hood paired with the glow of the fire light made her look so haunting, it was as if I was enthralled to her I couldn't look away.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then. I hope you find the time to get some rest too." she smiled warmly before laying down on her side, facing the fire. Even though I had originally said I was going to check for monsters again I found myself slowly sitting back down. I silently prayed to the goddesses that she would get some sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter VI

I'm so happy so many people have viewed my story! I really never thought it would take off at such a good start! Thanks to all those that have favorited and followed my story, it makes me so happy! I hope this chapter and all others don't disappoint !

* * *

By some miracle the princess seemed to be at some type of peace, despite mumbling to herself for a few hours she remained still. I silently thanked Nayru, assuming since we weren't far from the summit she might have decided to allow the princess to rest. As soon as the sun started poking out from under the horizon I reached out to wake the princess. She opened her eyes almost immediately, rubbing her eyes with her gloved hand.

"Good morning. You didn't sleep did you?" I smiled slightly.

"I get enough rest knowing you were able to sleep for once." she sat up and crossed her arms, her bottom lip out in a small pout.

"I know you didn't sleep the night before either! You need your sleep Link! It you'll pass out at a time most inconvenient!"

"It's alright M'lady, I'm used to going days on end without sleep. I can assure you I won't be passing out anytime soon." I handed her some bread and another elixier. "Besides, you're supposed to worry about yourself are you not?" downing the contents of the vial she shook her head.

"No. I can't just not be concerned about you. I...I care about you." I couldn't help the surprise on my face.

"Thank you M'lady…" tossing snow into the fire I helped her up. "Let's continue up the mountain. We're almost there." Once we climbed a little farther up the mountain we found the pathway that would lead us the rest of the way to the spring of wisdom without too much trouble. When the statue of the goddess was finally in view the princess ran up ahead of me a few feet.

"There it is, the Spring of Wisdom.". Looking around she looked down at her attire. "Hopefully the goddess will still speak to me though I'm not properly dressed…" I dug my hand into my bag and handed her a small pouch.

"Perhaps these will help?" she took it from my hand hesitantly.

"What is this?" opening it she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "You kept them?"

"I figured you would miss them if I actually destroyed them...after all they have been passed down in your family for generations." she pressed the ouch against her chest and mouthed a silent _thank you_ " They were also a gift from your mother." I added quietly, carefully she pulled the golden jewelery from the pouch, slipping the bracelets. Handing me the necklace she stood with her back towards me.

"Would you please?" Moving her hair over her shoulder I carefully hooked the heirloom around her delicate neck, I couldn't help but let my fingers linger on her skin for a few moments longer than necessary before stepping away from her.

"I thank the goddesses every day that I have you…" she whispered, turning to face me she reached out and placed her hand on my chest "what would I do without you?" I smiled and put my hand over hers.

"You won't ever have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." I pressed her hand down slightly so she cound feel my heartbeat. She gazed into my eyes for a moment before clearing her throat. She stepped back and walked over to the goddess statue, kneeling in front of it she began her prayers. Standing by the platform near the entrance of the spring I tuned the princess out to try and give her privacy with the goddess. ' _I feel like I'm starting to cross a line here.'_ I hung my head and bit my lip ' _Why do I always end up throwing protocol out the window so easily? I shouldn't be encouraging such contact...and yet…'_ I stole one last glance at her before turning away.

The sky had begun to darken when I heard a heavy sigh and a small splash. I turned around slightly to find the princess had dropped her hands to her side.

"This is hopeless, I've been praying for hours...nothing. The goddesses have never spoken to me." She turned to look at me, her eyes red with tears yet to fall. "Why would they speak to me now?" My throat tightened, I knew not how to console her I had no idea why they hadn't openly accepted her prayers the first time, let alone now that she fulfilled her duty. How could I tell her that I've heard a voice from the heavens throughout my entire trip when she has yet to hear anything? I carefully approached the side of the spring and knelt down at the water's edge.

"Perhaps, a bit more patience is required?" I knew it wasn't the best advice but I couldn't just sit there in silence.

"Perhaps I need to delve deeper into prayer...I should take up a fast, deny my form of anything until I can hear their words...you must leave me here. Return to Hateno, I will follow once I have spoken with...any of the goddesses." Hearing her words caused a sickening feeling to develop within me, I couldn't abandon her on this frigid mountain until the goddesses decided to speak to her. Images of her frozen in eternal prayer much like the countless monks I met across the lands in various shrines filled my head.

"M'lady...I can't just leave you here. You could freeze to death."

"Then what do you suggest!?" She covered her face, tears spilling over her eyes. "no matter how hard I try, I'm always a disappointment...I'm so tired Link. I'm tired of this." she swept her arm out around her "I'm tired of being ignored. I'm tired of crying…my father was right I really have nothing to my name. I'm a pathetic failure! How can I sit here and claim to be an avatar of Hylia or a descendant of her or whatever it is anyway!?" she hung her head her breath leaving her lips in shaky misty clouds. "Regardless of the fact….what I am...Is a failure…"

The atmosphere grew thick, I didn't know what to say to sway her from these thoughts. All her life she was put on a pedestal she tried so desperately to fill. The people celebrated her as a descendant of the goddess but the monks worshipped her as a reincarnation, though they never expressed it one could tell if they had a watchful eye, something the princess had indeed.

"M'lady...perhaps we should visit the other springs, then you might get the answer you deserve." I reached my hand out to help her out of the frozen waters.

"I suppose...it's off to the spring of courage then…" she grabbed my hand lightly, her eyes still unfocused as if seeing something not truly there. Grasping her hand tightly I lifted her out of the water. As soon as her feet touched the stone beside me she fell to her knees. "What if...this is just a waste of time. I should be focusing on rebuilding my...no my father's kingdom, reestablishing relations with the races of Hyrule. Instead I'm here. Splashing away in a 'magical' puddle, hoping some spirits will answer my pleas." I knelt down and grabbed her face with both my hands, forcing her to look at me.

"Don't lose faith M'lady...you said yourself that you once spoke to the spirit within the Master Sword, and I've seen your holy power with my own eyes." I gently let her face go, gently moving some hair that had stuck to her face. "This could be a test, you are strong. Don't let them think otherwise." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on mine the moment her skin came in touch with mine I felt a jolt of heat rush through me at the point of contact.

"Oh Link, you give me so much strength, and the courage to hope for brighter more beautiful days. If there is ever anything I can do to repay you. Do not hesitate to ask." The way my name left her lips had my stomach twisting in knots. She has spoken my name many times in the past but never with such, what would that even be? warmth? _longing?_ I had to be over thinking wasn't the first time she offered to reward me, and I stood by the fact that I needed nothing in return. However the longer I spent in her presence the more I was beginning to question my decision.

"I don't need anything from you M'lady. I am blessed to simply serve you." Opening her eyes to study my face she placed her hand on my cheek, her thumb caressing my skin softly, leaving behind a trail of fire in its wake.

"I wish you would ask me for something just once." her thumb slowly traced my bottom lip and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. "Anything…" she slowly let her hand slip off my face, her nails just barely grazing down my neck as she did so. My insides were ablaze, I felt as if my heart would tire and fail at any moment. The look in her eyes made me feel so vulnerable yet I couldn't look away. It was such a strange feeling. Taking a deep breath I forced myself to stand though my knees almost buckled. When had her touch had such an effect on me? I needed to return to some type of normalcy before I did something I would regret.

"Come on m'lady, let's return to Hateno." Once she was on her feet I hurried out of the clearing, feeling as if my very presence would taint the sacred place the way my thoughts were currently running. I was almost ashamed to be in her presence. It wasn't until we had set up camp on the way down the mountain that night that she finally spoke up again though she didn't have good news to share.

"I have made up my mind, I will be starting a religious fast until I can hear the voices of the spirits once again. I will not speak or eat until I do so." sitting down on her knees she bowed her head in prayer and folded her hands together.

"...M'lady, you can't be serious. This could be dangerous for your well being. You haven't been free from the Calamity for a full month yet…" though I expected as much I was disappointed to be met with silence. I bit back the rest of my words and sat across from her, the orange light of the flames dancing across her face. "As you wish M'lady…"

I spent the night just sitting in silence, keeping a watchful eye on the princess in case she needed me for any reason. The rest of the trip down the mountain felt like it took twice as long as it did to get to the top in the first place.

* * *

I was actually relieved when we went to say our goodbyes to Purah, though for once I did all of the talking.

"So yea, M'lady has decided to take a vow of silence and abstain from food until her prayers are answered…"

"Aw has she now? That's a real shame. I wanted to hear your sweet voice!" shaking her head the small girl gave the princess a tight hug. "I'll see you around then. When you get a chance to say hi to Robbie for me." with a small nod the princess went outside to wait. Just as I was about to follow her Purah grabbed my ponytail and yanked me back.

"Ow what the heck?" I glared at her, now seeing eye to eye thanks to her table stool.

"You take care of her now, ya hear? Young Zelda here needs all the help she can get. Don't go showing off too much now, you know how she can get right?" I sighed and pulled my hair out of her little hands.

"You don't have to worry about that Purah. I'm well aware of how Her Highness sees me." waving good bye to her and Simon I left the lab only to find the princess nearing the bottom of the hill. ' _Do I really know how she sees me? She's been acting...off lately. Perhaps it is something I did. I should make an effort to brighten her mood...it's the least I can do'_

Glancing at my hylian shield I decided to just go for it and jumped on it, sliding down the hill. The wind rushed past my ears and tousled my hair around, reminding me of the free spirited nature I had developed while on my own. Tilting my body to make a sharp turn I swiped some wild flowers that were growing on the side of the path, landing right in front of the princess I placed the shield on my back and held out my makeshift bouquet.

"For you M'lady. I hope they can make your day just a bit brighter." I grinned, still feeling the effects of my short trip down the hill. Eyes wide I could see warmth seep into her darkened eyes. Reaching for the flowers she nimbly took the delicate stems from my outstretched hand and held the flowers to her chest. With a small nod she continued down the path. ' _I guess I expected her to say something. I really wish she didn't make that vow…'_

I followed her in silence the rest of the way to the town. Once we were in the middle of the town she turned to stare at me, I suddenly felt nervous as if she was expecting me to do or say something. Scratching the back of my head I began to wrack my brain for anything that would satisfy her. ' _Of course! She wants to stop at the Fort!'_ I turned to her and smiled slightly "On to Fort Hateno then." she nodded in my direction and I turned to whistle for Epona. After a few moments the two horses came running. Epona whinnied and started nudging my head with her own. "Alright alright. Here." I laughed lightly and handed her an apple from my bag. She gladly accepted it, patiently waiting as I untied the rope binding the other horse to her side. Once we were both mounted the princess ushered her horse ahead down the path.

"You know I never realized how much I would miss her voice." I mumbled quietly to Epona. "I wish I could help her. I just don't know how." I face palmed and shook my head "On top of that I keep acting like…" I crossed my arms and looked down at her "no offense but an animal." she neighed and shook her head "Oh you don't think so? I guess it could have ended worse…" I sighed and let myself fall forward so her neck was supporting my weight. "I thought I would have more answers than questions once I rescued her...yet I feel like I know less now than I did before, despite having remembered a bit more of my past…" Epona changed her pace from a walk to a canter without my guidance, I lifted a lazy eye and saw the princess was way more than a few feet ahead.

"Huh, always looking out for me are ya girl?" I patted her side and continued to let myself hang there, allowing myself to fester in my own thoughts for a bit longer. After a while my eyes started feeling heavy I found I couldn't fight The central call of sleep's embrace and my vision faded to black.

I woke with a start as Epona launched me to The ground I rolled a few feet before I managed to pull myself up. Looking around, my hand on The hilt of my sword I surveyed the landscape. Deadpan I stared at Epona, we were at Fort Hateno, the princess was already knelt in prayer up ahead. Epona hoofed the ground impatiently, neighing whilst she tossed her head around. I stood up and pressed my lips together.

"Alright alright, You didn't have to throw me like that." she let out a huff and turned her head away from me. Brushing the dirt and grass from my tunic and hair I approached the princess and knelt down beside her, bowing my head I joined her in her silent prayer. ' _I have been meaning to thank all of you at Fort Hateno. For giving your lives to save your people. I am sorry I couldn't do more. I know I've failed you all…and now it seems that...I'm failing your princess.'_ I sighed and leaned back, sitting in the grass elbows resting on my knees. I turned my attention to the princess. Still knelt in prayer she was like a statue placed as a monument for the hundreds that lost their lives here.

I just sat there and observed her quietly. She needed rest yet she kept on pushing herself to no end. Why is I that I miss every opportunity to understand her more? I have done nothing apart from defeating the Calamity to help and yet, her mind suffers still. I looked over to her again and held my hand up as the wind blew through the fields, locks of velvet gold brushing against my fingers. Twisting some of it around my fingers I brought it up to the light and let the sun rays shine through and illuminate each strand. I wanted her to smile again, I already hated how quiet she was being, vows be damned. I really did miss her voice terribly, I had to find a way to help her somehow. Deciding against disturbing her prayers I waited by her side until she finally stood. As soon as she stood I jumped to my feet.

"Where to now M'lady?" turning to stare at me she kept her mouth shut, only her eyebrow moved, upwards. I sighed and kicked at the dirt "M'lady, do you really believe this will benefit?" she did nothing but cross her arms. I sighed and started heading back over to where the horses were grazing "Well, then I guess it's off to the Faron region. Don't you think you need to give yourself time to heal?" she walked past me and mounted her horse, guiding it down the path. Muttering to myself I followed after her, not sure if I could even ask the goddesses for strength anymore.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! They help me know I'm on the right track! Until next time~


	7. Chapter VII

I was going to hold this chapter off to upload later because I kind of feel like my updates are coming too soon... I decided I would upload it anyway because it makes me happy that I'm able to give you guys more content. I'm always grateful to those that fav and follow me. Even to those readers who come just to read I thank you.

Neetyneet: I'm happy you like how I portrayed his character. I try and base his personality around the choices you are given to say to npcs. Link can be quite the jokester.

Hendrewen: I love Epona too, I figured her spirit would also be strong and wise since she also seems to be a reincarnation in botw (or something similar.). Even to those readers who come just to read I thank you.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Twee Hee!" the little korok jumped up and down with glee. Glancing over my shoulder at the princess I waited till she was within sight to drop the rock on the little creature's head. "Ugh!" the spirit leaped around happily looking up at me as if I hadn't just made yet the 900th attempt to smash it and it's brethren. The princess also seemed to pay no heed as she kept walking past me. My eyes trailed after each step she took, marveling and how much grace seeped from practically everything she did. I looked up at the bright sky, it was such a nice day with hardly a cloud in sight.

"You know I think after a week of silence I'm starting to run out of ideas…" I reached out and pat the koroks head. "I'm sure she's starting to think me a fool, all this randomness I've resorted to." I poked the creature, it's stomach caving against the pressure before filling out again.

"Twee Hee!" It wriggled around and swung its arms in the air.

"You're right, I have to be confident for my...the princess.." giving the little spirit one last tap on the head I jogged up ahead to catch up with her. "Hello M'lady, did you know kicking a cucco one too many times will cause a swarm of them to come out of nowhere and attack you?" her footsteps paused and she stared at me, mouth open in disbelief, least I assumed. I just nodded and continued walking, careful not to crack a smile. The corner of her lips twitched but she remained steadfast and shook her head, continuing down the path though her pace had quickened. I smirked either she was pissed or shocked but if I knew the princess at all, and we'll I guess I knew her more than most. She was pissed. At this point I would gladly take a good hollering from her, I almost felt like her silence went from religious reasons to just trying to urk me. Which she has, is and I wasn't liking any of it.

"M'lady, do you want to go see the Great Deku Tree after your done at the spring of courage?" she gave a curt nod but didn't look my way. "You know, he misses you…" she put her hand over her heart and bowed her head. I kicked a stone ' _sheesh I don't know what to do anymore.'_ pulling my sword out I started hacking at the surrounding grass absentmindedly a sudden glowing ball of light flew from the grass. Swiping it from the air I cupped it in my hands.

"M'lady, look at this." I held it over to her but she hardly glanced my way. I huffed in irritation and placed the delicate creature in a small jar before placing it in my bag. A sudden poof sound caught my attention and I tensed up, that sounded way to familiar. "My Lady...don't move." I carefully took my bow off my back and hooked an arrow. She paused and turned to face me. Slowly I approached the princess and stood in front of her, bow aimed. She placed her hands on my shoulders and squeezed slightly. I heard another poof behind me then the sudden woosh of an arrow cutting through air.

"Haha!" Turning as fast as I could time almost froze as I reached out over her shoulder and caught the offending arrow in my hand, knocking her down in the process. Loosing an arrow a second later I hit the masked fiend dead center in the middle of the reversed eye. With a low thud his body hit the ground bouncing a bit before lying still. Tossing the arrow in my hand aside I turned my attention to the princess who was lying beneath me, her legs folded back under herself.

"I'm sorry M'lady. I should have noticed his presence sooner." I leaned back on my heels, my head suddenly spinning from the movement. She covered her mouth with her hand and scrambled to her feet.

"Oh..Heavens…" I felt my spirits lift at the sound of her voice though the terror in her eyes quickly smothered my mood.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" she shook her head, glancing at the sky and hanging her head before letting her hand drop to her side.

" **You** are hurt! Your shoulder!" I looked down at the area she was pointing at to see one of the yigas arrows lodged in my shoulder.

"Damn double arrows… I didn't even consi-" I suddenly felt faint and held my head, grasping the shaft of the arrow I pulled it out of my shoulder, blood oozing from the wound freely. "Ngh, Damn…" I covered my mouth, pushing back the sudden urge to throw up.

"Oh goddesses no! It was poisoned, your blood is thickening."

"I-Ill be fine." my vision started blurring and I found myself fighting to just stay awake.

"No no no." she hurriedly ripped the fabric of my tunic away from the wound and began inspecting it, biting her lip. My head started spinning, unable to hold it back any longer I leaned over to the side and started dry heaving. Evidence of my lack of nutrition for the past few days as I decided I couldn't indulge myself in such luxuries if my princess was refusing to. My muscles felt like they were in fire, every limb was losing feeling and fast. Hands holding my head against her chest she spoke in such a quick mutter I couldn't make out her words.

"M-M'lady...in my-" she held her finger to my lips.

"Don't strain yourself! Please just…" I could hardly catch the rest of her words with how fast my head was spinning. I kept trying to get to her but she kept silencing me, I turned over as my stomach retched yet again, nothing but a bunch of saliva filled my mouth and I went into a coughing fit. I didn't have much time. Forcing myself to sit up I ended up just falling forward, my forehead resting on her shoulder. In a last attempt to get through to her I whispered her name for the first time in years.

"Z-Zelda!... A fairy..in my bag. Get it…" her response was muffled and frantic and I lost my grip on consciousness before I could finish my sentence.

* * *

" _Please don't worry about the price, I want you to eat whatever you like."_

" _Are you sure Your Highness?" practicing as much restraint as possible I still couldn't help but eye the open buffet in anticipation. The princess nodded and smiled warmly, something I wasn't quite used to._

" _Of course, please do not even think twice on it." Holding her gaze for just a moment I quickly went to work filling my plate. It had been so long since I last had a decent meal. The atmosphere was nice and comforting, the people of Castle town chatted amongst themselves freely, many unaware of the evils we were trying so hard to prevent. I was working on my third plate when the princess cleared her throat, freezing in my tracks I turned to face her though my hand continued to reach for the piece of gourmet meat whispering my name._

" _Um, yes Your Highness?" straightening herself and folding her hands on the table she pushed aside her drink before continuing._

" _I wanted to apologize, for what I did last week." casually stuffing the delicacy in my mouth I raised my brow up high, What could she be talking about? Before I could ask her what she meant she spoke up again, though I could tell she had a difficult time raising her voice above the loud music and talking of the tavern._

" _You have been so diligent in your duties, ever since- no, even before you were chosen by the sword...you have always served the royal family so diligently. You and your family. Your work is truly commendable and I know you have made your father proud. I can not imagine what it must feel like being so well I mean, having the spotlight on you all the time it has to make you nervous. Fill you with unease even, I know it can not be easy but you make it_ _ **look**_ _so easy and I-" she frowned, her shoulders slumped and she leaned against the back of the padded booth behind her. I just blinked at her, I was a bit taken aback at how much she was speaking to me. "Look at me, I'm rambling! what I am trying to say, is I am sorry Sir Link, I have treated you poorly and I'm sure I have made you feel unwelcomed. I am sorry for snapping at you then...I know you were only doing your job. I'm just not used to having a body guard follow me around so, so much? I miss being independent but ever since the monster sightings started to become more frequent it is as if I am chained. What oh no I'm not talking ill of you but-"_

" _Apology accepted Your Highness." her mouth hung open for a quick second before she closed it slowly, a fine shade of pink blossomed in her cheeks and she took sip of her drink, her chest near heaving as she caught her breath from how fast her words were spilling from her mouth._

" _Well then, Let us start over. I would like us to be friends." she stood and held her hand out to me. "I dema- request you treat me as an equal." I looked at her outstretched hand then at the way her lips pressed together tightly. Could that be part of the reason she requested I meet her in this tavern? she wanted to feel more like a civilian? Judging by the look on her face she wasn't quite used to the rowdy behavior and the loud upbeat strings in the background. I stood and gently took her hand in mine, turning it over so the back of her hand was facing the ceiling, leaning forward I just barely brushed my lips against her hand._

" _It is quite the pleasure to make your acquaintance_ _ **my lady.**_ " _she scoffed and pulled her hand away, holding it against her chest her cheeks once again a brilliant shade of pink._

" _What was that? I know you don't greet your fellow Knights in such a manner!" I grinned and stood up to my full height and shrugged._

" _Unfortunately for you M'lady, I am a gentlemen first, a knight second. My mother would be appalled had she seen me greet a lady in any other way." placing her hands on her hips she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout._

" _Well, I suppose we'll just have to work on that, As long as we are not in the castle then. I suggest you drop the titles."_

" _Only time can tell M'lady." with an irritated huff she stood and paid the tab, pulling the hood over her head so as not to call attention to herself she exited the building. For the first time in a very long while I had the widest grin plastered on my face, following after her I could only hope everything would turn out okay._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. Where the heck was I? _The princess_! I sat up quickly only to be pushed back down against the soft bed.

"No sudden movements! You must take it easy...you were out for _days_. I thought…" she shook her head. "This strange light flew out of your bag while I was looking for medicine. It disappeared quickly though. I had Epona help me take you to A nearby stable. She's such a loyal friend."

"It was the fairy I found. I wanted to show you but I suppose I had already been on your last nerve."

"A… Fairy?" The puzzled look on her face caught me off guard.

"You could not see it?" I gave her a quizzical look, ' _how could she not see them? I swore she spoke about them in the past. Could that be why she didn't_ _react to how I was tormenting the korok?'_

"Well never mind that. I'm so glad you're alright." She smiled, tears forming in the brim of her eyes. "You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry M'lady" I sat up slowly and stretched my shoulder "I didn't mea-" my eyes widened, my cheek slowly began to swell up. I touched The skin tenderly. "Uh, M'lady?"

"I was so scared…" she put her hand down and sighed "and you made me break my vow." I blinked at her a few times then grinned.

"Took me long enough." She stared at me for a moment then started laughing quietly. The sound just about filled my soul with pride. She placed her hand on my cheek, caressing my skin gently. Giving my cheek a light tap she stood up and went to the door.

"I'll go get you some tea. Don't go anywhere yet ok?" leaving the room she closed the door behind her. I stood up and got dressed, stretching my body out to try and get the stiffness out. Rubbing the back of my neck I rolled up the curtain of the window and sat on the sill.

"I really need to start training again. Especially if I am going to be making stupid mistakes like this. I'm lucky that fiend didn't have any back up with him, it's not uncommon for them to pop up in small groups." I absentmindedly peeled some of the chipped paint from the sill "I need to also start thinking more before I say or do something...my father would be disappointed...my dad?" I blinked, a slight gasp leaving my lips. "That, dream...was a memory?" I smiled slightly and looked up at the door as the princess returned, steaming mug in hand.

"How do you feel?" she handed me the mug and sat on a stool across from me.

"I feel completely fine, though I am ashamed I let something so foolish get the better of me." she shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it please. You saved me yet again." I nodded deciding to drop it, taking a sip from the tea I close my eyes in content. The warm liquid filled my system and helped relax my muscles. I looked at the princess from over the rim of the mug, who was fiddling with her fingers in silence. She had on a new tunic, a dark navy blue that hung loosely on her shoulders, a wide belt wrapped around her waist that defined her full figure. The pants that hugged her legs were tucked into some brown lace up boots that stopped at her knees, her hair was tied up into a messy bun with multiple strands hanging loose around her face.

"Um, hello, Link?" she waved her hand in my face and I jumped slightly ' _Damn, I was staring again…'_ scratching the back of my head I cleared my throat.

"Well, I remembered that time you gave me a peace offering."

"What? a peace offering? what do yo- Ooh, you do?" she laughed and smiled "You ate so much food I was expecting you to bust at any moment...which reminds me. I bought a lot of food for you, it's waiting for you in the guest area. So you better eat it all up cause I won't take no for an answer." she stood and crossed her arms.

"Well, are you going to eat any?"

"No, I can't break that vow too." I scoffed and crossed my arms as well. "Well then Princess, you are just going to have to join me or force it down my throat."

"...why do I feel like you are mocking me?" her eyes narrowed into small slits. I answered her right as she finished speaking, my eyes locked with her own. I wanted her to get the message, I would not budge no matter what she tried.

"Never M'lady"

"You must understand that I must do whatever I can to strengthen my connection with the goddesses, if that means abstaining from physical luxuries then that's what I'll do." I shook my head waving my hand, dismissing her words.

"I mean no disrespect M'lady but I can hardly classify _food_ as physical luxuries." She put her hand at her temple and sighed, muttering to herself she turned to leave the room.

"I stand by my decision." with a click of the door she was gone.

"Hmph, how troublesome." getting my stuff together I joined her downstairs sure enough a very generous amount of food was neatly set out on one of the small tables, my mouth watered at The sight. I went to stand by the princess who was waiting for me by the table.

"Doesn't it look lovely?"

"Mhm sure does. Too bad I can't eat it." she turned to stare at me disbelief in her eyes.

"Link!" I pointed to someone in the nearby bed taking an afternoon nap. She blushed and continued in a whisper "Link, we talked about this." I nodded and held up the Sheikah Slate.

"Do you remember this M'lady?" I waved it in her face As if it were a slab of meat. A fire lit in her eyes and she smiled widely.

"Of course I do! That is what we left for you in hopes to guide you through your journey…" her look deflated to something more akin to sorrow. Determined to bring the light back in her eyes I showed her all of the runes installed on the slate.

"Version 3.0" I winked and held up a peace sign "Fully upgraded as well. I even filled out the Hyrule Compendium." she clapped her hands together with glee

"No way! You've documented every monster, tree, plant and weapon known in Hyrule?" I grinned and crossed my arms with a nod.

"That's right."

"Oh pleeeease let me see it!" she held her hands out in excitement. Suppressing the smirk tugging at my lips I picked up a small dinner roll and held it by her mouth.

"Then you have to eat, or I'll forbid you from seeing my _research_." she gasped, the look on her face would have made anyone walking into the conversation think I had slapped her.

"Link! you can not do that!"

"I can, it's not really a big deal." I shrugged and put the slate back on my waist "Just a bunch of pictures"

"Just a bunch of pictures! you did all this work and that's all you have to say?! I can't believe you'll put it off as if it was nothing! I can't even fathom the idea of thinking about it like that! this is history!" I gave her my best indifferent look and sat in one of the stools.

"Well Princess, looks like you'll never get your delicate little hands on all the hard work I put into organizing and cataloguing everything I came across on my oh so long and strenuous journey. You wouldn't believe the places I've been or the creatures I've found. Not to mention, the surprisingly useful elixirs I discovered. All. By. Myself." I grinned triumphantly, I had never really thought about all the effort I put into the Sheikah Slate until now. It felt really good knowing I was doing more than just hacking and slashing as I went. Even better, I had something to hold against the princess the mere thought delighted me more than I thought necessary. Though, I wasn't going to dwell on it because enjoying the moment was so much easier.

"YOU, are absolutely insufferable!" she covered her face with her hands and slumped on the stool next to me.

"And you are absolutely impossible my dear princess."

"You **know** how much I love this type of thing. To study the wildlife, the plants and minerals! I only ever got to travel thanks to my visitations to the springs and divine beasts. Parts of Hyrule I have never even _dreamed_ of visiting...and you are being stingy!" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped and I smirked.

"No, I wouldn't say that. you can't expect me to simply give my research to just anyone." her mouth fell agape once again and she stood quickly, knocking the stool down and pointing to herself dramatically.

"I am **not** just anyone Link! I am th-" I cleared my throat and sent her a cheeky grin.

"You best be careful what you say highness." I clicked my tongue and shook my head, she grumbled angrily and sat back down, only to fall on her butt thanks to knocking down the chair just a few seconds prior. I stared at her wide eyed and held my breath, not sure how to react to what had just happened. Yes it was comical but I would never forgive myself if she injured herself and I laughed. Her bottom lip stuck out in defiance and she glared up at me.

"I hate you." sees as she didn't react much to her fall I decided to continue on with the game, I was starting to enjoy taunting her. Throwing my hand up to clutch my chest I gasped.

"M'lady! you could never! say it isn't so." I stood and held my hand out to help her but she ignored it and stood on her own, brushing herself off while she kept her glare locked on my face of feigned offense. I held her gaze for a long moment before I raised my eyebrows up and down, the smirk still plastered on my face. She blushed deeply and stomped her foot.

"What the h-" I cut her off by shoving the dinner roll in her mouth.

"There. Doesn't that taste good?" she stood there and glared at me the roll still in her mouth. I couldn't keep it in anymore and I let the laughter escape me. She stood there in silence for a second and just stared before sighing and pulling the bread roll from her mouth and taking a small bite from it.

"There are you happy now you insufferable beast?" she fixed the stool and sat down with a huff. I knelt next to her and handed her the Sheikah Slate my expression softening.

"Yes, thank you M'lady." I reached over and opened the Hyrule Compendium, the gasp that followed made my heart swell. She clicked on the first entry that gave details about the wild horses of Hyrule. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter with each entry she read through, she absent mildly finished the roll while she read. I just stayed there kneeling by her side in silence content with just watching the life in her eyes. After about five entries she turned to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you Link, I'm sorry I said I hated you, please know I did not mean it.I hope You can deal with me just a bit longer..." Just like at the Spring of Wisdom she caressed my skin gently with her thumb. This time it seemed to burn slower and sent a chill down my spine. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but lean into her touch. Though I had assumed she had just said she hated me in her frustration I couldn't help but feel relieved knowing she hadn't meant it. I bit my lip and sighed, realization clawing in the pit of my stomach. I was infatuated with the princess, dread filled my heart as quickly as the realization had hit because I knew nothing would ever come of it. I knew I should have shut the thought down as soon as it came yet, looking in her eyes I couldn't stifle the hope that filled my chest. Each word she spoke made my heart skip though she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. I looked up at her and smiled my head might have well been in her lap with how close I was to her. I answered her quietly, ignoring the cold pain beginning to take over my senses.

"Always."


	8. Chapter VIII

Thank you Bnanas23 for the review! I hope my writting will continue to make you happy.

Hendrewen: Thank you so much!

Always grateful for the follows, favs, reads and reviews!

* * *

"No it's alright, I insist you take this payment. I shoved the small bag of rupees into Tasseren's hand. "You let me use your bed for the days I was unconscious it is only right that I pay you properly."

"Thank you Master Link, I hope you and your girlfriend stay safe." my eyes widened and I held up my hands, shaking my head

"Uh no, she's um not my girlfriend."

"Yes, you're a mighty lucky lad. She's quite the looker..Mmm" I watched in disbelief as Rensa finished speaking. I spun around to follow his gaze to find the princess bending over to pick up something she dropped. My face paled and I glared at him.

"Rensa! She's a **lady** turn your shameless gaze elsewhere." I grit my teeth and thought about demanding for my rupees back. The man and his slightly modest double both threw their heads back in laughter.

"We had no idea you were a sapling Master Link!"

"We assumed since you were so popular with the ladies….well…" I stared at them both aghast.

"What exactly are you implying?" Tasseren smirked and also sent hungry gaze in the princesses direction. I couldn't believe these two!

"Oh come now Master Link, don't tell me you've never bed a woman before!" I glared at him angrily and looked around.

"Lower your volume or I'll free your head of that insolent tongue of yours." I muttered through my teeth, I could feel my face growing redder by the second.

"Ha! No my brother, the only thing the boy gets off on is slicing that sword of his through monster flesh!"

"I know I would rather slice my sword in some nice warm flesh." they both started laughing and Rensa slapped my shoulder.

"Aw lighten up lad, 'twas only a joke." I glared at them both and turned to leave mumbling to myself as I left.

"If I wasn't a better man I might have spit on you both…" I hurried to a jog and stood right behind the princess so as to block her from the animals behind me.

"Oh hello Link, I hope you don't mind I let Epona out for a morning graze." She looked at me with a perplexed look on her delicate features "Is something the matter?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you ready to go?" she stood and nodded, smiling brightly. I moved over to Epona and started brushing her shining coat.

"Yes, let's go. The sooner we get to the Spring of Courage the better…" she placed her hand over her heart and pulled at the fabric.

"Alright, well then. Which pathway do you want to take? The safest way is if we take the path leading to Proxim bridge then onto The Bridge of Hylia and lastly through Faron Woods...but that could take a few weeks." She shook her head slowly, her expression faltering.

"I don't think...I can make it if we take the safest route...I. I am sc- concerned Link. I must reach all three springs as soon as possible." My stomach dropped at the tone in her voice, what did she mean she didn't think she could make it?

"M'lady…" I paused and looked at her, worry and concern laced in my voice. "What is happening to you?... Are you alright? You never gave me any details." she smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"So! I assume you'll take me up the mountain then? Would it be over the Dueling Peaks?" I frowned.

"Well uh...if we take the Dueling Peaks route then I can take you right behind the Spring...we should be able to avoid most of the monsters that way. Scaling the mountain could be dangerous though."

"It's alright, I know you'll be there to protect me." she winked at me and started walking toward the larger of the two peaks. I tried my best to suppress the heat rising in my cheeks. ' _Why does she have to be so cute?'_ I leaned my forehead against Epona's

"Sorry girl, looks like you'll have to wait for me here." I patted her neck and stepped away, feeding her a few carrots from my bag. She accepted them and ate them quickly before scraping her hoof on the ground and protest and began to follow me. "No girl, you have to stay. I'll be fine I promise." I motioned for one of the stable children who came running. "Please take care of her while I'm gone alright?" the child nodded happily and grabbed Epona's reins. Though she did not fight the child she kept looking back at me, neighing in protest. Her behavior gave me a feeling of unease, could she sense something I could not? Shaking my head I ran up ahead to catch up with the princess.

"Lucky for you I'm a decent archer." I tilted my head.

"Are you?" she nodded and pointed at the travelers bow on her back.

"I got this as a gift from the stables. I know I am rusty but, I'll keep practicing. I never trained hard with it because it was merely a hobby before, but I think I've gained enough strength to use it properly."

"If you insist...I suppose I can also give you some instruction as well. It wouldn't hurt." she giggled quietly and beamed at me.

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you like me to start calling you _Master_ Link as well?" I tripped on a stupid pebble.

"What? No! Um. That won't be necessary." she turned around to look at me as she walked, he hands behind her back.

"Why not? You let everyone else call you that? Why can't I?"

"I really don't know why they started that nonsense M'lady. Besides you're the Princess. You can't be calling me that." she lifted a brow up

"Oh? Are you telling me what to do? Your princess?" I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"No M'lady I would never." she nodded and smiled.

"Good, then Master Link it is." I frowned, the title itself wasn't necessarily what was bothering me. It was the way she said it that gave me strange chills. I decided I couldn't allow such a thing to continue.

"M'lady please don't. It's not appropriate." she held her arms out to her side and made large sweeping motions.

"Who will judge me? Surely you're not?" my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No I, of course not!...I'm just not comfortable with it is all…" I trailed off and exhaled loudly.

"Well then, you get to decide. Either you call me by my name or I call you Master Link like most everyone else."

"What!? ' _most everyone else'_ are just...ugh." I threw my hands in the air and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What's the big deal? You said my name earlier. Why not now?" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"What? I did no-" I stopped myself, her name had left my lips recently but when? My eyes widened slightly, images of the Yiga attack flooding my memory. It was a last attempt to get her attention. Though said in a moment of desperation the way her name just slipped past my lips so easily felt so, right. Now she was using it against me, I started regretting giving her the entire slate Instead of just letting her see a few entries.

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently "what will it be?" I groaned and sighed obnoxiously.

"Fine. You win. Again. I hope your happy." her lips twitched and she clapped her hands together.

"Not until you say it!" I raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to just randomly say your name? What for?"

"Oh come now! Stop being difficult. No one yet knows who I am. At least you could address me so when we are alone…." I sighed in defeat and looked At the sky before turning my gaze to meet hers.

"As you wish...Lady Zelda." she smiled softly, her cheeks tinted pink.

"That's much better. _Sir_ Link." she grinned and turned back around, running up ahead to the foot of the mountain. Though I still felt like I was overstepping when I said it, her name still gave me strength yet still somehow managed to weaken me.

"Zelda…" I really liked how it rolled of my tongue so smoothly, my heart skipped a beat. ' _she'll defiantly be the death of me..'_

* * *

"Let's take a break. I'm rather winded." Lady Zelda sat down on one of the rocks nestled into the side of the mountain and patted the spot next to her.

I sat down besides her but I left quite a bit of room between us. Apparently she wasn't having any of that because she scooted closer to me till our legs were touching. I tensed up as soon as I felt the contact.

"Tell me something, how is it you are able to keep so much stuff in your little bag?" trying my best to ignore her proximity I cleared my throat to answer.

"It was a gift, given to me as a reward from the Great Fairy of Kakariko Village." she turned to face me, the sea green orbs in her head wide as saucers.

"What did you do to receive such an award? I wish you would have told me before that you met the Great Fairy! I could have met her too!"

"I'm sorry M'la-" I winced as she sent her elbow drilling into my ribs, her expression never faltering. "Ahem, Lady Zelda. I didn't think it was important at the time. I promise to take you to meet all the Great Fairies as soon as we finish this pilgrimage." Mumbling I responded to her initial question. "Though I didn't do much but give her every rupee I had at the time."

"What? Why did you pay her?"

"They are surprisingly greedy creatures. I have no idea what she planned to do with my money." I shook my head. Cringing at the memory of all I had to go through involving the four great fairies.

"Hmm. Interesting. I still would like to meet them."

"I promise to take you when this is all said and done." Satisfied with my answer she leaned back against the rock, her head finding support on my shoulder. I glanced down at her and quickly darted my eyes around our surroundings, as if someone else could be up here watching. Which I know wasn't likely. Yet here I was checking anyway.

"I'm so tired Link...my body feels so heavy. I can't wait for this to be over, then I can finally rest in peace." I frowned though she must have been referring to her constant sleepless nights the word choice put me on edge. A warm darner hovered overhead for a few moments before zipping off into the horizon.

"Do you want to take a nap before we continue on?" I turned my attention down to her only to find her already asleep. I sent a small prayer to the heavens in hopes that she wouldn't have another episode.

Unfortunately my prayers were unanswered for not even an hour had passed when her body temperature began to rise quickly and she started to twist in pain. Panic once again filled my mind but this time it seeped into my heart, grasping onto it in a cold unforgiving embrace. I hated being in the dark, how I wished she would tell me exactly how she felt. I could see the pain hidden in her eyes, feel her sorrow. Though she hid it well I was never fully convinced, and every time she claimed that she was getting better she would succumb to more tortuous nights. Most of the time she seemed to never remember the pain she went through almost every night. Yet every desperate plea for help that escaped her tired lips never fell on deaf ears, every word would linger in my mind and my soul would ache. No matter what I did or how hard I tried, I could never banish the darkness from the confines of her soul.

Crouching in front of her I gently cupped the side of her face in my hand, clearing her face of the salty liquid that left behind streaks of irritated redness. I leaned my forehead against her own and closed my eyes tightly, the near silent pleas that left her lips killed me just a little each time.

"M'lady please...wake up…" I pulled her trembling form into my chest and wrapped my arms around her tightly, turning my head I placed my cheek on the top of her head. "Zelda, whatever you are seeing now. it is not real. You are having a nightmare…" she didn't respond to my words and continued to shake, slight whimpers escaping her lips. "She seems trapped...I wish I could ease your pain." I held her silently until she finally fell still, releasing her I carefully propped her against the stone wall since there wasn't much room to lay down. Acting on impulse I leaned forward slightly and lightly kissed the top of her head, my face reddened deeply and I drew back quickly before standing and stretching my arms. Trying not to think too much about what I had just done I took some materials out of my bag and busied myself making arrows.

"Why did you let me sleep?" I jumped and looked over to where she was now standing, hands placed gingerly on her hips.

"Well, you looked like you needed the sleep. I didn't want to wake you." she sighed and pulled her messy bun loose, golden waves cascaded down her shoulders and settled gently on her back, I just stared at her, practically ogling her the grip I had on the arrow I was crafting tightened until I felt the shaft snap in my hand. "Dammit.." tossing it to the side I stood. "Well, you're awake now so we can continue up the mountain, we should only be a few hours now if all goes well."

"Alright. I hope the weather decides to be in our favor this time around." she reached her arms out to the heavens, her fingers wriggling through the air as she stretched her body. Returning to her normal height she brought her hands up to massage her scalp. The wind blew her hair about wildly, some smacking me in the face. Which I took without bothering to dodge.

"Uh, yea. Cause rain would be bad." her eyebrow raised as she looked at me and she laughed quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"What? oh yea. I'm fine. let's go then."

I continued up the mountain a bit and paused, realizing I was leaving Zelda behind I turned to wait for her to catch up. As soon as we were at the same level I let her pass me before following. We climbed in silence for a long time, leaving me to drown in my thoughts.

' _I guess she doesn't remember her latest episode...Unless she's keeping it from me again. I really hate how she doesn't let me in. If I could help her with anything...Perhaps I can make an elixir that wards of her nightmares, if not permanent then just a little while will have to do…'_ A series of pebbles suddenly hit my head and I glanced up to find Lady Zelda standing on a ledge with her hands on her hips.

"Hyrule to Link! What in heavens are you doing?" I just stared at her in silence, she stood blocking the afternoon sun from my face, the golden light illuminating her form. Feeling completely dumbfounded but her beautiful radiance I just blinked at her. "Well do you need help?" she walked over and reached for my hand. I complied and she pulled me up on the ledge beside her, staring at me quizzically she began to giggle after a few seconds. The sound swept through my insides and I felt my heart speed up.

"Uh no I was um. Just thinking is all…" I shook my head, I was behaving so ridiculous! How could her laugh be something capable of rendering my mind useless?

"Ha, thinking were you? Well if it's going to put you at risk of falling down into the abyss then perhaps you should put it off till we get there." the teasing tone carried in her voice wasn't enough to stop me from agreeing with her and nodding dumbly. She grinned and slapped my shoulder

"Oh Link, you're so funny." I just stood there staring at her.

"Huh? What did I do?" She crossed her arms and pointed at me, her brow raising high above its partner.

"Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Uh yea?"

"Then what did I say?"

"I forgot." she blinked at me in disbelief.

"Well at least you're honest...Well come on then!" she reached out and grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I instantly tensed up and she tugged me up the mountain side. "The following inclines are not that steep. Perhaps you'll find your mind along the way." I remained silent and let her drag me, I couldn't stop staring at our hands.

' _Why are you letting this happen? You can't just let this happen! Well why not? I rather like how soft her hand is...Exactly why you should let go. You're crossing a line.'_ I tugged slightly in hope that my hand would slip easily from her grasp but she only tightened her hold on my hand. I kept quiet, I couldn't deny her anything anymore. I felt, no I _knew_ I would give her anything, she need only ask.

"So! How about we try and get you to remember more of your past? I could ask you questions or just start talking about things and you could tell me what feels familiar."

"Uh sure." she looked over her shoulder to stare at me, releasing my hand she put her hands behind her back. My hand dropped down to my side like a rock and I looked down to stare at it, I already missed her touch.

"You don't sound too convincing." she frowned and kicked at the dirt. "I don't mean to push you into anything you don't want to do… I'm just. Trying to help. If I can't… contact the goddesses then I want to be able to help with something."

"What? No, M'la-Lady Zelda don't think like that. I'm more than grateful to simply be near you. I-" shutting my mouth quickly I sighed, I was letting too much slip and the worst part was I wasn't even aware of what I was saying until it had already passed my lips. I sighed and took a deep breath before continuing "I would love to have your help." she smiled and nodded happily.

"Alright! Hmm where should I start?" She tapped her chin and looked around. "Maybe something in the Slate will give me an idea" she unhooked it off her hip and began scrolling through the contents. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Link! You were able to get a picture of a red Lynel? Those beasts are so ferocious! How were you able to sneak up on it? Their senses are so acute." she turned the slate around and showed me the picture I had taken of the red lynel on shatter break point. The lynel was barely visible with how far I was when I snapped the picture. I shrugged

"I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so?"

"You forget I'm preeetty good at what I do. Remember I took down multiple Silver Lynels near death mountain" she nodded

"Oh of course, how could I forget..so I assume you killed it after taking the picture?"

"Actually I ran away."

"What? Why?"

"My memories hadn't really returned so I suppose my knowledge on how to fight them also hadn't returned." she nodded again and flipped through the next few entries then she stared at me deadpanned.

"Was this really necessary Link?" she turned the slate toward me to reveal the picture I had taken of a Silver Lynel. The monster was in the middle of charging at me but I had my back turned to it, my hand posed just under its chin so it looked as if I was petting it, to top it off the cheesiest grin was smacked on my face. Even better no shirt.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my head, I didn't really have an explanation for that.

"And you have no shirt?! Are you crazy?" I smiled sheepishly

"Well….I could be." She face palmed. I laughed and shrugged

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say except now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure there's more like that." she blinked at me and sighed.

"Well, I'm just glad that you are alive and well...What of the Champions? Do you remember them?" I nodded slowly.

"Of course I do, they were all dear friends...except Revali was a jackass." I crossed my arms, muttering the last part under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Ha, nothing." I glanced to the side, narrowing my eyes ' _he was just jealous because I have better aim than him.'_

"I saw Revali's bow in your house on the mantle, you must have really been close." she smiled fondly at me and I suddenly felt nervous, I didn't really want her to continue this topic.

"You know I didn't see Mipha's trident there...what happened to it? Do you have it on your person?" she started kicking at the dirt.

"Uhhh….actually I um…" I scratched the back of my head and quickly finished my sentence. Though Zelda was having none of that.

"I didn't hear you. Can you repeat it?" I winced and took a deep breath, holding it I continued.

"I broke it…" She stared at me in silence before her eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I threw it at a black Hinox's eye… so it uh helped me out?" she slapped my shoulder.

"Link! That's horrible! Why didn't you take better care of it?" she face palmed and shook her head "What are you going to say to her father?"

"Uh...I really wasn't planning on it. I can make another though… I just haven't gotten the chance."

"It won't be the same Link!" I frowned and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Lady Zelda, What do you want me to do? I broke Daruk's sword as well...so yea there's that."

"I'm at a loss for words…I'm surprised you were able to even lift it."

"Well…" I flexed "not to brag but…" she shoved me and I swung my arms out and flailed them to keep my balance.

"You are going to fix them as soon as we are done visiting the springs. Then you are to apologize."

"What? Zelda...I'll gladly fix them but what's the point of telling the leaders I broke them?" she shook her head and pointed at me.

"I won't forget." she turned her head away and continued up the mountain. I sighed and slowly followed her, looks like I'd have a lot of explaining to do. Something I wasn't looking forward to at all.

We got to the mountains peak around the same time the sun touched the horizon. Lady Zelda had situated herself kneeling in front of the two small statues that looked out over the landscape. I glanced at the little korok sitting on top of one of the statues, taking an acorn out of my bag I placed in the small spirits hands. It jumped up happily and sat down to nibble at it.

"I wonder if the spirits of the mountains can give me guidance…" she folded her hands together and bowed her head in prayer.

"I'm sure they are looking out for you Lady Zelda." she lifted her head and smiled.

"I sure hope so. Goddesses know I need it…" she looked up at me and gave me a half smile.

"I must be some disappointment that I can't even reach out to the mountain spirits…" I shook my head and crouched beside her.

"Have faith, sometimes the things we are looking for are just waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves to us." I gently grabbed her hand and placed an apple in her palm. The korok jumped up and down excitably and jumped in her lap pointing up at the apple with glee. She gasped and looked at me, her eyes shining with delight.

"A Korok! I haven't seen one of these since I was a girl! I wonder where it came from..." The little spirit kept jumping in her lap and she laughed lightly, the sound was pure and resonated with the gentle wind. "Alright here you are " she let the eager creature take the fruit from her hands and it held it above its head as if winning an award for one of its trials. She stood and looked out at the horizon, the sun just barely visible. "It seems I can never seem to thank you enough Link. When did you get so wise?" I smiled and stood up next to her.

"I wouldn't call myself wise, though when I was young a golden haired beauty gave me similar advice."

"Hmm...I wonder who this girl was...does she know you think she's beautiful?" I laughed and pulled out my paraglider.

"I can only hope so M'lady…" she gasped and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Is that…"

"The kings Paraglider? Yep. He gave it to me when I completed the first few shrines. I remember being quite blunt and straight up demanding him to hand it over…" I could feel my face redden a bit "At least I can make the excuse that I had no memories." I smiled cheekily And unfolded it. "The best way down is with this. It should hold both of us well, since you know. His Majesty was…"

"Fat?" I nearly fell down the side of the mountain. I glanced over at Lady Zelda who was covering her mouth, quite giggles filling the evening air.

"Well um…" I held the glider over my head and nodded my head over to the left. "You see those palm trees in the distance? That's where we'll be going. Are you more comfortable with holding onto the other side of the glider or Uh...me?" no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep the blush from filling my cheeks or my heart from jumping in my throat.

"Well...I don't know if I'll be strong enough to hold on for that long...will you be okay with me holding on to you?" I nodded.

"Of course." She stepped over to me, keeping her eyes downcast and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her cheek brushed against mine and I silently prayed she wouldn't notice how warm my fave was.

"I don't suppose you have any rope on you?"

"That's probably one of the only things I don't have…"

"It's alright. I'll make due then." I nodded and stepped over to the edge.

"Hold on." the next moment we were gliding through the air, leaving the safety of solid ground receding in the background.

"Oh, goddesses...it's so beautiful." she continued to look around in awe. After a little bit she started to slip so she wrapped her leg around mine. If I hadn't been busy making sure we both didn't die I'd had left the land of the living right then and there. My mind seemed to have different plans and kept focusing on our proximity. By the time my feet touched the ground I had to strain myself not to just collapse. She let go of me and walked ahead a few feet.

"Alright, we're um...right behind the spring." I ended up sitting down on a nearby rock, trying my best to steady my breathing and hide my shame.

"Thank you Link, I'm going to start my prayers." She started walking forward. I nodded and started folding the paraglider so I could put it away when I remembered the moblin that stood guard at the entrance. Though we were already in the spring I didn't want to take any chances. I scrambled to my feet and ran after her in a hushed voice I called out to her.

"Zelda! Wait." I leaned forward, my hands on my knees catching my breath. "Give me a moment." I walked past her and dropped into a crouch. Moving down to the entrance of the spring I laid eyes on the lowly beast. Coming up right behind it I shoved the length of the master sword through its skull. Pulling the silver free I wiped it on the grass before returning it to the scabbard on my back. I returned to Zelda and gave her a nod and she moved over to the springs waters.

"I plan on staying for a few days. If you truly want to stay then please find yourself some food." I moved to the platform at the entrance and sat down.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your prayers go without interruption." grateful that the spring was located in the tropics I bowed my head and begged Farore to answer her prayers.


	9. Chapter IX

I reviews the rules and my outline so I decided to change the rating. So ya know, warning?~ (there's no actual outline I just type from the top of my head.)

Ichigomatsudai/ Hendrewen: I'm glad you like my humor~ all of us that's played had to have done some crazy stuff by now. I know I have.

Thank you for the favs and follows!

Reviews inspire me!

Enjoy~

* * *

" _Go on! Taste it!" I moved away from the green frog she had hopping in her hand. I can't believe she wanted me eat_ _ **that.**_ _There were absolutely things I would never even think of doing and this was one of them._

" _M'lady You can't be serious…" I grimaced at the croaking creature and shook my head, the thought of putting that in my mouth made my stomach ache._

" _Link! I just finished telling you how absolutely useful these wonderful little guys can be! There is no one else here!" she gestured around at the open fields, the tall grass blew gracefully in the wind._

" _I know but…"_

" _No buts!" she grabbed my hand and placed the wretched thing in my palm, closing my fingers around the small body. "Open wide Link!" I stared at the thing in contempt._

" _M'lady…" she frowned and scooted closer to me, Clasping her hands together her bottom lip jutting out in a small pout._

" _Pleeease Link, it won't be so bad! Do it for me?" she batted her eyelashes at me, her turquoise eyes absolutely shining in the afternoon light. I felt as if my insides began to melt, my chest tightened and I bit my lip, I couldn't say no to her. I stared into the unforgiving yellow orbs of the poor frog and whispered a silent apology before shutting my own eyes and stuffing the thing in my mouth._

 _Goddesses it was horrible, the mere feeling of the creature's innards spilling out in my mouth was enough to make me want to hurl. Every crunch made my hairs stand on end, and the mixture of thick cool gel like substances with a warmer liquid had me near passing out. Luckily I managed to force it down before I joined the poor creature in the afterlife. The aftertaste was bitter and coated my mouth with what felt almost like slime. I took a deep breath of air, lamenting the lack of water nearby._

" _Well? How was it?" I glanced at the princess to find her gaze set on me with fascination, her eyes kept darting around me as if waiting for me to grow an extra head._

" _Well...it um. Could have been worse…" I mentally kicked myself, why the heck wasn't I telling her how much I hated it? I knew shed dig up some other crawly thing and ask me to eat it too. So why did I just answer like I didn't mind the whole thing? No matter how hard my mind was screaming at me to speak up and tell her the truth I just kept sitting there agreeing with everything she was going on about._

" _So do you feel any different?" she stood and started walking around me, inspecting me. She pulled out her journal and began taking frivolous notes, nodding to herself while tapping the pencil against her lip. 'I feel queasy…' I stood up and stretched, rubbing my stomach and making one last attempt to scan the landscape for water._

" _I'm sorry M'lady, I don't feel any different…" she sighed and stuck the journal back into her pouch._

" _I see…" disappointment laced in her eyes._

" _Well uh, maybe um. It will take awhile?" I cringed slightly at my words, I hoped to the Goddesses that she wouldn't conclude I needed a higher dosage. Her eyes lit up again and she smiled widely_

" _Oh of course that could also be the case! Thank you so much Link!" to my horror she started looking through the grass some more. I grit my teeth together and sighed heavily. The things I do just to see her smile..._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, sudden pain shot through my wrist and neck. I had been sleeping hunched over yet again, my wrist supporting my head now had a dark red painful crease at the joint. I slowly laid down on my back and stared at the sky, rays of sunlight shone through the clouds indicating sunrise. I tilted my head back and my eyes landed on Lady Zelda's back. She'd been unmoving for about a week already. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. The only good thing about this situation that I could think of was her nightmares had possibly ceased while at the spring. I stood up and stretched my body out and left the main area of the spring. I had already cleared out the surrounding area of all monsters days ago so I trusted all to be well for a few moments.

I went over to the water by the ruins and washed my face. A familiar croak caught my attention and I glanced to the side. To my luck a small little frog swam through the water a few feet away from me. I grimaced as the memory of my first experience with those creatures ran through my mind. I looked over my shoulder to where Zelda sat in silent prayer.

"It seems I've been enamoured with you far longer than I would have thought…." I sighed and stood, returning to my post on the platform just a short distance from her. "I wonder how her body can sustain itself for so long without sustenance…" I stood in silence for few more hours when I noticed a strange thickness in the air. I slowly drew my sword and looked around. The silence grew so loud I felt as if my ears were ringing.

I looked down and noticed a strange red flakey substance float from out of the ground. My insides suddenly turned to ice. It couldn't be. I spun around and everything around me began to bleed shades of red. I looked up and locked eyes on one of the things I dread the most.

"The Blood Moon…" A sudden bright light at my side caught my attention and I looked down to find the blade of evil's bane a glow against the red night. "Impossible…" I turned toward where Zelda still sat, unaffected by the swirling wind that suddenly began to pick up. Before I could hurry over to her side the black moblin from when we first arrived had come crawling out of the dirt beside me, taking a huge swing which I just barely managed to dodge. Swinging my sword I sliced through the creature's head in one clean motion, splattering its dark thick blood all over my clothes. I turned back to the spring to find the water slowly turning thick, I looked on in horror as patches of thick bubbling malice began to erupt from the water's surface. Rushing into the water I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Zelda we have to leave, something has gone terribly wrong!" As soon as I removed my hand she slumped into the water, her eyes were shut tight and her face was contorted in pain. My stomach dropped and I lunged forward to catch her before her head fell beneath the now frigid waters. Carefully collecting her into my arms I quickly carried her to the edge of the platform. To my dismay the malice had spread quickly and now formed a thick pulsing prison around the water. With each second that passed the demonic energy crawled closer to us, a sick whispering emitting from the substance, tempting, calling out. Without thinking I hoisted Zelda up so she hung over my shoulder and trudged through the thick muck. With each step I took through the infecting barrier my legs felt as if they were freezing and burning near simultaneously.

I pushed Zelda's trembling form on the other side of the offending wall and tried to pull myself out next. I nearly fell head first into the malice but caught myself with my hands, unfortunately I now had all four limbs stuck in the demonic substance. I felt as if my life was draining, stolen from my extremities. My vision started to fade to darkness, the quietest of whispers caressed my ear. The voice was cold and laced with bitterness but for some reason their words felt so tempting.

" _Just let the darkness embrace you boy… You can live a life of luxury, no more struggle...pain…"_ I felt my head lower closer to the pool of malice, my eyes felt so heavy. Part of the tips of my fringe touched the dark pool below and the hair singed on contact, the terrible pain in my legs and arms began to numb to a dull chill. I looked up slowly and laid eyes on Zelda, I'd left her laying on the side of the pool with the dark malice now within inches of touching her lithe form.

"Oh no…" I looked around frantically for anything I could use to pull myself out, struggling like a mad man I managed to break an arm free and reached for the hilt of the Master Sword that was discarded nearby. Finally lacing my fingers around the handle I stabbed it into the malice around me, it had already started climbing up my legs. As soon as the swords steel touched the dark malice it screeched and receded back into the water allowing me enough time to climb out of the spring and sweep Zelda into my arms. I inspected her hurriedly, sighing in relief to find her body clear of any dark marks. Holding her tight against my chest I ran out of the enclosure just as the Spring of Courage was engulfed in dark malice. The next moment the heavens unleashed one of the largest lighting bolts I had ever seen on to the largest section of malice. "I wonder if Farore is weeping…" the following storm blew the rain around wildly, it almost felt like the water was emerging from the ground. The next step I took sent such a shock of agony through my legs that I fell to the ground, I held Zelda's head close to my chest to try and protect her from any fall damage. I carefully slid behind part of the stone structure that encased the spring and peered over it. There were monsters everywhere, more than the usual Lizalfos that stood guard on the pillars, they were also crawling all over the ground. I sighed and gently placed Zelda in the grass behind a small stone structure after touching my forehead to her's lightly.

"Goddesses watch over her." taking a deep breath I unhooked my bow and dragged myself behind another rock formation. The howling of the wind roared viciously through the valley, hooking a shock arrow and aiming at the first group of monsters up ahead I hoped to take most the group down with just a few arrows. The crackling of burnt monster flesh hummed in the background of the raging storm unfortunately one of the Closer groups saw me and blew on their dreadful horns, alerting every single beast in the area.

"Damnit!" I forced myself to stand and parried the first incoming charge of the spear wielding creature it jumped back and by the grace of the goddesses it impaled itself on its comrades sword. While the confused monster began tugging relentlessly at the lodged weapon I went to work taking down the rest of the horde. Snatching up a forgotten spear I hurled it as hard as i could and speared two Lizalfos through the head. The creatures screeched and groaned in agony. A silver variant of the slimy beast angrily stomped the ground and brutally pulled the spear from the stone, the impaled Lizalfos falling to a heap on the watery ground. Feeling a presence at my flank I rolled to the side but I timed it off and the creature behind me tore through my side with its sword, sending me crumbling to the ground.

Coughing up blood I rolled onto my back, with shaky hands I inspected the wound. The skin had been cut pretty deep, I lifted my head to look closer but the simple action cause a gush of blood to splurge out of the wound, mixing with the muddy ground below. Desperately pulling at the foliage around me I stuffed a handful of greenery in the painful laceration. The silver creature accompanied by a black variant slowly began to surround me. Crouching in front of them I eyed each one carefully in hopes I'd be able to dodge or counter their next attack. Ever so slightly the silver Lizalfo opened it's mouth and I rolled to the side just as its tongue darted past me. In a split second I swung myself around and sliced the appendage in two before it even had time to return to its mouth. Clawed hands flew up to its face in a race as it fell back from the recoil. Using this to my advantage I tossed my sword in the air and caught it by the hilt, blade pointing behind me and thrust it backwards, stabbing the black creature in the throat. Sickening splitters erupted from the creature as blood burst out of the wound as I yanked the blade free.

"Alright then, just you and me right now." A small smirk pulled at my lips as the enraged monster desperately clawed at the ground for something to propel at me. A sudden pulse of pain in my legs and arms sent me doubling over, the air knocked from my lungs. I looked down at my hands and saw my skin had darkened to an almost purple hue. Next I knew I was sent flying into the nearby rubble as the silver creature finished hurling the makeshift club from a large tree branch. On impact my head snapped back and the muscles in my neck tightened and pushed waves of pain through my head. Coughing I fell to the floor in a heap, my vision fading in and out of blackness. The silver beast carefully approached me, dark blood still oozing from its mouth. I waited till the thing was less than a foot away from me before rolling on my back and shoving my sword into the creature's stomach, using all my remaining strength I pulled the blade through the monsters muscle and bone, with a nauseous crack the lizard like beast gave way to my blade and fell in half, it's insides spilling all over me.

Heaving, I dragged myself over behind another pile of stone and aimed an arrow. There was just a few green ones left, before I could release the arrow my stomach lurched and I keeled over, any contents of the inside of my stomach emptying on the ground. The heavy rain washed away most of what had left my bowels and I hooked an arrow once more. Squinting through the night my vision had blurred significantly and I prayed to the heavens my arrows would hit their marks, I couldn't afford another close encounter in my current state. Luckily each arrow hit their mark and the surrounding electric blast finished the other two lower leveled monsters in the swampy water below. I scrambled over to a metal boomerang that was discarded in the mud and aimed it at the rest of the lizard like creatures, as soon as the metal grew hot with sparks I threw it at the closest figure. Lightning hit the weapon and sent each Lizalfo in the weapon's path flying against the stony walls before they landed on the ground unmoving. I caught the boomerang as it sailed back to me and set it down in the grass. I scanned the area to make sure there was nothing else sneaking around the corners.

Breathing a sigh of relief I dragged myself back over to where I had left Zelda, alleviated to find her unharmed I dropped my head down beside her and tried to catch my breath. The adrenaline that had taken over my body from earlier had begun to subside and the pain from my wounds started to consume me. Pulling myself up to a sitting position I leaned against the nearby stone and dug into my bag, shaking I pulled out the last healing elixir that I had on me. At the corner of my eye I noticed Zelda started to toss and turn, her hands flew up to her neck and began to claw at her delicate skin. Dragging myself to her side again I forced her hands away, to my surprise she resisted unlike before when her hands would fall limp. I struggled to keep her hands from scaring her own flesh, wincing as the strain pushed on my injuries. When I finally pinned her hands to her side they fell lifeless and unmoving.

"What on earth?" I leaned in closer to her and gently picked up her arm, bringing it close to my face to inspect it. My heart stopped for a moment then panic started to settle slow and cold in the pit of my stomach. The veins on her arm where darkened way beyond normal, her skin a papery white seemed to cling to the bone. I quickly checked her other arm to find the same condition, the veins seemed to crawl up her arms and wrap around her shoulders. A few just barely touching her collar bone. I pulled her up and leaned her against the stone, wiping the soaked hair from her face I gently tilted her head back. "I hope this works…" Opening the vial I shakily placed it under her lips and let it trickle in her mouth, I gave her more than half of the liquid before I finished the rest of what was just barely enough to close my gaping wound. "Okay, we need to get out of here…" Once I got feeling back in my legs I stood up and scooped her into my arms, relieved to see the dark color fading from her veins I pulled my cloak out of my bag and placed it over her in a feeble attempt to shield her from the pouring rain, at least the lighting had stopped for now.

I started walking along the river bank, keeping a careful eye out for any other creature that would be lurking in the waters. As if on cue a few Lizalfos were floating in the river up ahead. Setting her down I knelt in the grass and aimed a shock arrow, determined to kill them in one shot I released the arrow when both of the monsters swam close to one eachother. The two figures convulsed and flailed for a few moments before sinking to the riverbed. Sighing in relief I picked her up and continued following the winding water. I trudged through the freezing rain till daybreak sliced through the clouds hanging overhead. My spirits lifted as the warm rays kissed my skin, to my dismay the light was soon overshadowed by a new layer of clouds. Another pulse erupted under my skin and my legs and arms tightened in pain. Stumbling forward I did my best to lay Zelda down in the grass before collapsing at her side. No matter how hard I fought I couldn't stand back up and the simple effort of sitting up sent my head reeling, vision darkening I fell back to the muddy ground before losing consciousness.

Peeling my eyes open, I was welcomed with the burning heat of the sun on the side of my face. Lifting my head from the ground took some effort as it was stuck in the mud beneath me. Wiping the mud from the side of my face I stood up, and looked around. Zelda still lay in silence at my side and I thanked the heavens for keeping her safe. Crouching next to her I gently shook her shoulder.

"Zelda, wake up...there is a stable a few days walk from here." to my disappointment her eyes stayed shut and I bit my lip. I gently brushed the side of her face with the back of my hand.' _Goddesses don't take her from me…'_ Hoping that she needed more medical attention and she wasn't already lost I Lifted her into my arms bridal style. Holding her close to my chest I stepped through the foliage, hoping I wouldn't run into any other monsters till I found the path.

I continued to push on through till night once again hung overhead, exhausted I gently laid her down by a tree and sat beside her. Looking down at her still form I lightly pushed the hair from her face. The dried rainwater and mud had made her hair dirty and tangled.

"Disaster seems to always find us wherever we go huh?" I leaned my head back against the tree trunk and rubbed my eyes, I hadn't slept in days and my eyes burned terribly. "I wish you would open your eyes." My eyelids grew incredibly heavy and I strained against the darkness that promised relief from my aching body, if only for a little while. "I really need you right now." I laughed at the patheticness in my voice, what would she say had she heard me? Shaking my head, I rubbed my eyes again. "I could really use a few words of encouragement, maybe even a smile…hell I'd even take scolding..." Grabbing onto the tree for support I pulled myself up the lifted her into my arms once more. Looking down the terribly long path I glanced down at her still form. "Highland Stable isn't too far off now…"

I breathed a sigh of relief when the trees finally began to thin out and opened up into a grassy field.

"Look Zelda we're almost there, we can get you a nice bath and a warm bed to rest…" I blinked hard and decided to cut through the tall grass, sending a prayer to the heavens in thanks when I finally laid eyes on the familiar symbol of the horse god atop the stable. Just as I was finished climbing the small Hill leading to the stable my vision began to grow blurry and I stumbled forward. "Damn…" I laid her down in the grass and fell down next to her, the back of my hand covering my eyes. ' _I can't even finish taking her to safety...Why do I always fail her when she needs me most?...'_

* * *

I woke with a start and sat up quickly, jumping off of the strangely soft bed I reached for my sword and panicked when I felt nothing there. My vision suddenly turned black and I collapsed to the floor, head spinning I reached out to the bed post and pulled myself to my feet. My body screamed in protest but I pushed myself to move. Squinting I scanned the area before realizing I was at the stable, my shoulders slumped forward in relief.

"Looks like it's night time…"

"Ah! you're awake! How are you feeling lad? What on earth had you gotten yourself into? We dressed your wounds best we could but. Sheesh..." I stared at the man for a moment before looking around the room frantically, she just had to be here. "If you are looking for the young miss she's in the bed over there." I followed his hand and hurried over to her bedside, peering behind the curtain my heart dropped to find her still asleep. I reached out and tentatively touched her face.

"How long have we been here?" my throat was dry from disuse and I did my best to clear it.

"A few days." I nodded and stood up slowly. "There's a nearby lake you could go freshen up in, I can have my sister start you up some food while you're gone."

"I would be most grateful." He nodded and left to speak to his sister. Digging in my bag for a change of clothes I found my way over to the lake and cleaned myself up. I returned to the stables and sat down on the bed next to where Zelda was. I looked over to the stable hand and cleared my throat.

"Can you please retrieve my horse from The Dueling Peaks Stable? Her name is Epona."

"Of course, I'll get started on that right away." I nodded a thanks and laid down until Phanna, one of the stable hands walked over to me.

"Here's your food, I hope you find it to your liking." she placed it on the small table and I got up and sat down.

"Thank you." I ate quietly, though I was feeling slightly better I couldn't stop worrying about Zelda. Had something happened to her when my back was turned? How could I have missed it? I decided I would help around the stable while Zelda was out, if not I would lose my mind in worry. Luckily I knew a thing or two about horses. A few days later I was busy changing the feed for the stable horses when I heard a familiar whinnie. I turned around to find Epona break free of the man's hold that was transferring her to the stables and come running over to me. I laughed quietly and jogged over to meet her.

"Hello there girl." I smiled fondly and leaned my head against her forehead. "I've missed you." she threw her head around and started nipping at my hair and clothes. She lightly yanked at the bandages I had covered my hands in. I pet her neck and gave her a tight squeeze "I'm alright, I'm alright…" I stepped back and thanked the poor man who tried to keep her from getting loose. "Zelda hasn't waken up yet…" I but my lip and looked down, dread settling in my stomach. I leaned my head against her neck and absentmindedly brushed her side. My voice was barely above a whisper when I continued speaking. "I fear the worst...I _miss_ her." I ran my hand through my hair and rubbed my temple "I can't help feel like I could have done something different."

I went back to work, making sure to keep myself busy so my thoughts wouldn't wander off too much. Unfortunately for me the following days proved slow for business and my help wasn't needed. I decided to take Epona out to graze and sat down in the grass to watch her interact with the field horses, they all took a liking of her and lingered around her presence. I looked up at the clear blue sky and frowned deeply, lying down I covered my eyes with my forearm.

"Why does everything have to be so calm and peaceful yet...she still struggles?..." I ripped a hand full of grass at my side and let the wind blow it from my grasp. A dark hole formed in my chest as memories of the latest blood moon filled my mind. Had I fought all those horrible beasts for nothing? Would Hyrule ever be at peace? I grit my teeth as hopelessness began to settle in my stomach. I felt so _weak._

The gentle shove of Epona's muzzle pulled me out of the clutches of sleep. I looked around the field to find everything bathed in twilight. I stood and stretched yawning I grabbed Epona's reins.

"Come on girl, let's go back…" I set her up in the stables to rest and returned inside.

"Oh! Hey boy, your lady friend finally woke up. She said she wanted to freshen up so I pointed her out to the small lake over the bluff right there." I spun around, eyes wide.

"How does she fair? Is she alright?" I felt my heart speed up and my throat constricted.

"Well she seemed able to walk on her own so I trusted she'd find her way." I nodded.

"Thank You!" I turned and ran off in the direction he had mentioned. ' _I hope she's alright…'_ once I crossed the field I scaled the rocks quickly and peered over the edge. Relief washed over me like a tidal wave, there she sat at the edge of the water, still as a statue. Fireflies surrounded her making her look like she was some type of mystical being. I rushed down the sloped side of the hill and came to a breathless stop at the water's edge.

"Zelda…" she turned to me slowly her eyes red with tears. I felt a cold aching in my heart as her eyes locked with mine.

"The goddesses have forsaken me…" she covered her face with both hands and hung her head. I stepped into the water carefully reaching out I turned her head so she could look at me.

"Don't say such things…" I gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and cupped her delicate cheek in my hand. She leaned into my touch and looked up at me through her lashes.

"You don't understand...I must be...look at all that happens around me…Even though my body was unconscious...my spirit was aware. I've put you through so much pain. I've seen you suffer meaninglessly. You would be better off without me." She placed her hands on my chest and lightly shoved me back. "I simply cannot bare to lose you too...I'd rather you leave me and be safe than have you stay by my side risking death." she wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back to me. Dropping her hands to her side she let out a shaky breath "Go home Link. Put this all behind you...I can't bare to watch you suffer with me…" I felt my insides tighten, she was asking me to leave? I couldn't just abandon her. Not after everything. Not after finally... I moved forward into the water and gently turned her small frame toward me.

"Zelda...I can't just drop everything. I...I worked so hard to find what little memories I could salvage, and _they_ were all tied to you, everything that I _know_ that I am. Is about you. When I first woke in that dark shrine I knew nothing, I could feel nothing, your voice. That was **my** light, my guidance. I was lost without you. It only feels right that I stay by what, _who_ I so desperately tried to find. I risked my life everyday just to see your face…" I held her face in both my hands and gently wiped her tears away, my heart hammering in my chest I felt my voice strain and lose volume with every word that left my lips. "So...please. Don't, don't ask me to leave you." her eyes widened and a soft blush spread across her cheeks. I let one of my hands slip down and rest on her shoulder.

Without thinking I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Her lips were smooth and soft, though her skin was pleasantly warm, a burning heat burned in my stomach. Moments later I realized what I had just done and regret began to fill my mind. How was I supposed to explain myself now? Just as I moved to step away her arms snaked around my neck and she pressed her supple form against my body. My breath hitched as the contact sent chills down my spin, returning my kiss hastily her lips parted slightly against mine and her eyes fluttered closed.

Her slick tongue grazed my bottom lip slowly igniting a path of fire that sent chills through my skin. Wrapping my arm around her thin waist I pulled her body tightly against mine, my eyes falling closed as the pressure of her body lit my insides ablaze. I parted my lips, and slipped my tongue in her warm mouth, slowly exploring the insides. A quiet moan left her lips and she rubbed hers against mine torturously slow. Dropping my hand from her face I slide it feverently up her back and tangled my fingers into her golden locks. Our lips continued to mold against each other and I felt a strange longing bore its way into my heart and her touch seemed to be the only thing that filled the space.

All too soon she pulled back, soft pants left her lips as she spoke, each word brushed my skin ever so slightly and a slight chill went through my body.

"Link...wh-" I trailed my lips down her jawline and placed a tender kiss in the hollow of her neck.

"Don't ask any questions now…" she nodded a sigh escaping her lips as I made my way back up to her mouth. Kissing her softly I stepped away and let my hands fall to my side. "Let's get you back inside...it's getting chilly." I kept my head down and cautiously grabbed her hand, leading her out of the lake and back up the hillside. My heart continued to hammer away in my chest and I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I knew I had to say something eventually but I just didn't know where to begin. I bit my lip and shook my head trying to keep my thoughts away from the conversation I couldn't avoid and the burning desire forming in my gut.


	10. Chapter X

Thank you to all for viewing and reading.

Chapter 9 was pretty hard to write surprisingly. I'm always fixing and tweaking small mistakes to give you guys the best content. ^~^ I really enjoy all my Reviews!

Enjoy~

* * *

"Wow, bulls eye. Impressive!" I walked over to the target and pulled the arrow out of the center. I turned around to face her, she smiled brightly and waved me off.

"Thank you very much, I told you I was good." I grinned and leaned on the target, tossing the arrow in my hand. She had made frequent requests this past week that I take her to the archery camp West of Highland Stable. Regardless of the fact that it was supposed to be a mounted archery camp she requested I build her a set of reusable targets she could use while on foot, to which I of course obliged. She was improving quickly and I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't excited for her amazing progress.

"Well, don't forget who your instructor is." I smirked and walked back over to her. She laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"More like _tutor_." she swiped the arrow from my hand and rehooked it on her bow.

"Well I have to admit you are a natural." she nodded with enthusiasm and aimed again. This time she missed the middle and only managed to hit the center ring. "Well, yo-" before I could finish she shoved me hard. I stumbled to the side and chuckled quietly.

"Don't even!" she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I won't even." I smirked and she grabbed my ponytail and gave it a yank.

"We should really be going now, I'd like to visit lake Hylia since we are in the area." Collecting her belongings she started walking back up the path toward the stable. Jogging to catch up I fell into step next to her.

"I'm guessing your next destination after that would be The Spring of Power?" she slowed down and looked off into the distance, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the horizon.

"Yes, but I would like to visit Impa and Purah one more time…And I still have to visit Robbie" I paused and stared at her my brows furrowed.

"Zelda… what do you mean by that…"

"By what?"

"You said, **one** more time…" she glanced at me with solemn eyes and looked away before hurrying back over to the stable. I frowned and shoved my hands in my pockets. This wasn't the first time she left my questions unanswered.

Every time I tried to talk to her lately she always ran away or changed the subject. I silently hoped she would be more open to conversation once we were on the road again. There was an awkwardness in the air that I desperately wanted to resolve. Walking over to where Epona was I quickly got her ready for the long journey. Petting her head gently I quietly waited for Zelda to finish preparing herself. I watched her flit around the stable, conversing with each member and visitor with a warm smile. I leaned my head on Epona's neck and sighed heavily. "I messed up girl, I crossed such a strong line...and now she hasn't _really_ spoken to me in a week." Neighing softly she nudged me lightly, I smiled and took a brush out and started grooming her, whispering I continued making sure Zelda was still out of earshot. "I-I _kissed_ her...though it kinda escalated to something um...else." I could feel my face flush at the memory. "I don't know what came over me… what was I thinking? She was upset, and I-…" Looking up slightly my eyes fell on her beautiful smile and my chest tightened. Even when she was suffering she still looked out for everyone else. She was a shining light and I absolutely _thrived_ off her radiance. "-and I love her…" I swallowed thickly and grimaced, my stomach twisting into wild knots. I bit my lip, my hands falling to my sides "And now, I'm afraid that I'm going to lose her…"

"Hey! Chin up Link! Why the gloomy face? That look won't do, what in the heavens has gotten you down?" jumping in my skin I looked up and locked eyes with her, _Zelda._

"Uh ha, what?" I stood there dumbly and smiled sheepishly, I was at a loss for what to say. The realization fresh in my mind I couldn't suppress the flush that consumed my face. She stood with her hands on her hips, one of her brows raised.

"No matter then, are you ready?" I nodded and she motioned toward Epona "Well?" my eyes widened slightly.

"Oh right." pulling myself onto Epona I reached down to help her up next. For some reason I was surprised she accepted my help and it took me a second before I pulled her up, swinging her behind me. Once she was situated I guided Epona down the path to lake Hylia, waving behind me Zelda called out her thanks once more to the stable. She hit my back suddenly and I jumped.

"What did I do this time?"

"I hope you paid them, I don't have any money on me."

"Of course I did."

"Thank you." After a few moments she slid her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my back. My insolent heart decided now would be a good time to run a marathon. I winced slightly, positive she could hear how fast it was beating now that her head rested on my back. To my relief she didn't say anything and I started going over ways I could start our much needed conversation. No matter which method I came up with I kept thinking about how strange it sounded and I would lose heart. Taking a deep breath I decided to just go with it.

"Um, Zelda… can you please tell me what frightens you so much? I've seen the fear in your eyes… you can't hide it from me." A deafening silence followed before she cleared her throat.

"It's just my nightmares Link." I frowned, that couldn't be the only thing that plagued her. I've seen strange things happen.

"Zelda, there must be something else…" her grip suddenly loosened and she jumped off Epona. My eyes widened and I pulled her to a halt before jumping down as well. "Where are you going?" she pointed ahead and went running down the hillside.

"Lake Hylia!" I frowned and followed after her. ' _why is she avoiding the topic? What could possibly be the reason to hide? How could I help her if I didn't know what it was?'_ she stopped by the water's edge and I skid to a stop right behind her, careful not to knock her in the clear waters.

"Zelda...you can't just leave this hanging in the air." she crossed her arms and turned halfway toward me looking at me through her long lashes her voice low and accusing.

"Why? You did." My stomach dropped, I _did_ leave her question hanging in the air though I didn't even give her the chance to ask it. I just didn't know what to say and now that I was on the spot, I still had nothing to offer her.

"Oh...yea." I scratched the back of my head and took a deep breath. "Zelda I-" before I could finish she leaned forward and kissed the corner of my lips softly, lingering a bit before stepping back a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." tearing her eyes away from mine she turned back to the lake and began to discard her clothing. My face reddened deeply and I turned around. I stood there silently, had she known what I was trying to say? Did I even know? Her apology felt so much like a lock on a door. I couldn't stop the hopeless feeling that consumed me and I shook my head. What else was I even expecting?

' _Idiot, you_ _ **knew**_ _nothing could come of this. She's the heir to the crown, she'll surely be Queen soon. You have no right to want or even wish for such things.'_ I crouched and pulled handfuls of grass free from the soft soil, my chin resting on my knees. ' _I know… even so. As long as she has some use for me. I'll be satisfied.'_ A sudden splash pulled me from my thoughts and I stood, facing the lake I scanned the area. Swimming towards the small island in the center of the lake was Zelda, her outer layer of clothing folded neatly on the hillside.

"Zelda!? What are you doing? It's dangerous…" I bit my lip and slide down the hillside till my feet touched the water. Watching her closely I unhooked my bow in case anything in the water threatened her. Figuring she wanted her privacy I sat in the grassy hillside and silently watched over her. "It seems that's all I can do… watch her from afar." I looked up at the clear blue sky and back at her small form. She made it safely ashore, scanning the waters one more time I removed the weapons from my back and laid down in the grass. I removed the master sword from its hilt and stared at my reflection in the blade, Zelda's words from a lifetime ago echoing in my mind.

* * *

" _Whether skyward bound, adrift in time or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight. The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection…and we hope that- that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one." Slowly lowering her hand a long sigh left her lips before she continued, her voice void of any sincerity or hope. "Forged in the long distant past, the sword-" My ears perked at the conversation the champions were having._

" _-That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well at least that's how the princess sees him." I grimaced 'how was I a reminder of the princess's failures? What could she possibly have failed to do? I couldn't help that the sword chose me…I never asked for all of this attention. Yet she still blamed me?' I bit my lip and stole a glance up at the princess. She had lowered her hand and was now casting a solemn gaze at her feet. Without a word she turned to leave, heading back towards Hyrule Castle. I stood slowly and followed her, casting a dark look toward the spectators at my side. How dare they throw blame at me in such a manner. They did not even know me. Keeping a respectful distance between myself and the princess my mind kept going over her attempt at a blessing. 'The soul of the hero? How many times have I gone through this ritual? How many times had I pulled the sword from the pedestal in the woods? All for what? to fulfill a prophecy that may not even take place?' Gritting my teeth together I shook my head slightly, I would not give others the pleasure of watching me struggle. With so many eyes on my back I had to make sure I performed perfectly. Looking back up at the princess I silently wondered what could be plaguing her mind. She wasn't the same girl I had met over a decade ago. No matter how I felt about the situation I couldn't bring myself to blame her._

' _The sword that seals the darkness…' Even if this prophecy never came to be, I only hoped I would be able to banish the darkness that shadowed the princess._

* * *

"Forever bound to the soul of the hero huh?" I sighed and put the sword back in its scabbard before dropping my forearm over my eyes. "I'm no hero…" I glanced at the sword from the corner of my eye "How long are we going to do this?...were my other lifetimes as…" I bit my lip and shook my head ' _lonesome?'_ I sat up angrily and threw a rock into the water. _I'd doesn't matter how you feel idiot. You obviously have a duty. Your fate was predetermined…"_

"Whoa! Watch it!" my eyes widened and I snapped my head up. Zelda as standing there with her head lowered, the rock I had thrown presumably flying I've her head.

"I didn't hit you did I?"

"You have impeccable aim. You would have had I not ducked in time." I blinked up at her in silence. She was already dressed again and in the middle of tying her hair up in a messy bun atop her head, loose strands hanging down around her face. Despite everything my heart still speed up as my eyes traveled up to her face.

"I'm sorry…" I frowned as the words left my lips. They were the same she had spoken just a few hours prior. Clearing my throat I stood and brushed my hands on my pants. "Are you finished?" she nodded and stretched, her fingers dancing in the sky.

"Yes, let's head on back to Hateno Village." she made her way back up the hill and stood to wait besides Epona. "So, which way would be the fastest route?"

"Well, taking you through the wilderness again would be fastest, the roads of Hyrule are forever winding." Looking at her now, she seemed so frail compared to when I first rescued her from the clutches of the Calamity. ' _She's not getting any better…'_ taking a deep breath I turned my attention down the pathway. "I would feel much better taking you down the main roads. Even though it will take longer. It will be safer." She frowned and shook her head.

"I understand, but I want this trip to be as quick as possible. I am not helpless." she looked me in the eye for a long moment, her gaze unwavering. "Will you stay by my side despite the dangers that are sure to plague our path? Despite my thick headedness?" her voice was strong, a finalized tone garnishing each word. I nodded slowly, I knew it was pointless to argue with her. I replied quietly, my decision already decided before she even asked.

"Always." She stared at me for an instant before she turned and pulled herself onto Epona's back. Looking down at me her eyes held an almost tenderness before she blinked and it vanished from her eyes. The afternoon sun illuminated her form in a soft halo and she gestured behind her. Her voice took on a rare regal tone and she cleared her throat.

"Take me through the wilderness then, I wish to be in Hateno within the following week." I bowed my head slightly and smiled softly at her.

"As you wish." hoisting myself up behind her I reached for the reins, careful not to make too much contact with her before guiding Epona off trail and off into the direction of Angel Peak.

Upon reaching the end of Finra Woods we dismounted and Zelda continued to head up the mountain. I pet Epona's neck and gave her an apple from my bag.

"We'll be finishing this journey on foot. If you like you like you can meet us in Hateno, or just return to the nearest stable. I'm sorry we can't bring you with us." She lowered her head and nipped at my shirt. "Don't worry, I'll be careful this time. Death can't take me from her." with a final wave I hurried up the mountain and fell into pace behind Zelda.

She was silent for a long time and I felt the need to break it. She was usually so talkative, even in the darkest of times. The only problem was, I had no idea what to say. I still felt so awkward around her… if only I hadn't acted out like that at the lake. If I hadn't then I'm sure we'd be talking away by now. She always had a lot to say...I felt like laughing at the irony, recalling what she wrote in her diary that I carelessly disrespected. I never knew how hard she tried to get me to open up to her. There was so many secrets that she kept, did really even know her at all? I shook my head, ignoring the disappointment that settled in my chest. We lead such different lives, came from such different worlds. I didn't have a right to try and be a part of hers, guards were meant to stay outside. Despite that, I couldn't imagine it would be easy for me to just walk away and lead a simple common life. I trained everyday of my life to become a worthy knight, and if the legends were true, all I have ever even known was the sword. No other path was truly available to me. The stories that people passed down of _the chosen hero_ all ended once he defeated whatever darkness infected the land. There was never really any record of what happened to him after peace was restored, he just, vanished. A sudden feeling of fear enveloped me and I shuttered, would I disappear too? My existence couldn't be simply reserved to fight demons and then just...nothing? I felt a queasiness take over my stomach and held my head in my hand. Was anything I did even my choice to begin with? Was I just the object of someone's amusement?

"Link?" I snapped my head over to the source of the voice, Zelda stood under the cover of a small cave, the world around me dreary with rain. How had I not noticed? Her emerald eyes were shadowed by her long lashes a small frown decorated her lips as she looked at me. "Won't you come out of the rain?" she tilted her head in slight confusion, I blinked and stared down at my soaked tunic. How long had I just been standing here? Nodding I trekked up the small hill and joined her inside the small cave. Squeezing as much water as I could from my clothes I sat down at the mouth of the cave, removing my weapons and leaning them against the rocky wall. I busied myself with making a fire close to where Zelda sat at the back of the cave. Once the fire was crackling with life I made her some food before returning to my spot at the front of the cave. Besides the subtle pops of the fire behind me the only other sounds were the distant rumble of thunder and the pouring rain pounding on top of the earth above us. The wind from outside sprayed misty water into my face but I didn't bother moving away. After a an hour or two I moved over to the side of cave and leaned my back against it, keeping my gaze at the surrounding landscape. Crossing my legs at the ankle I spared only a small glance behind me to make sure the fire was still alive. I didn't expect to find her staring at me so intently. The firelight danced in her darkened eyes, I felt as if I was in a trance for I couldn't look away. A strong gust of wind blew through the cave and dimmed the fire light dramatically, I wrapped my arms around myself to try and preserve whatever warmth I had left. Though the light was now near extinguished the glow of the embers was enough to keep her enchanting gaze visible in the darkness. My chest tightened with every passing moment, the silence beginning to scream in my ears. I felt a strange wave of sorrow envelope me the longer I gazed at her. Her voice cut through the darkness like a knife, every word lodging deeper into my chest and stole the breath from my lungs.

"Do you ever feel...Like no one will miss you if you died?" I racked my brain for a way to answer her. Why was she asking me such a question? Her words were laced with so much defeat I didn't know how to react. Was she truly asking me? The way she almost seemed to look past me made me second guess the fact that she was actually speaking to me. However I also felt like she was speaking directly to my soul, clearing my throat I raised my voice just barely above a whisper before responding.

"I do… it seems as if it's on my mind all the time as of late. I question my existence...my purpose..." She remained stoic, her eyes undeterred by the sudden thunder clap that shook the cave, though it caused an unnerving gasp to leave my lips.

"I feel it too." she whispered quietly finally releasing me from my trance, I quickly cast my eyes downward. An aching pain filled my chest and I bit my lip, I wanted to reach out to her but... I couldn't make that mistake again. I didn't want to break what little trust she must have in me. So I stayed where I was, turning my head back to the unforgiving sky.


	11. Chapter XI

Here's Chapter 11! I hope you all enjoy it. I generally type on Mobil devices so sometimes I miss the auto corrects. I'm always re reading.

Anonymous (fan): I put a lot of effort to make my writing authentic. I welcome all helpful feedback but if you think my content is cheezy and or had/ generic give me specifics so I can improve for you!

PitsyPanda: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Furia L: Thank you! I try my best!

Enjoy

~ Theia

* * *

The rain had calmed to a light drizzle by the time she fell asleep. I turned to watch over her, luckily tonight seemed to offer her some mercy as she stayed still for the most part save for tossing and turning. When the temperature began to drop thanks to the earlier downpour I walked over to her, pulling my cloak from my bag and placed it over her twisting form. She gripped the edges of cloth tightly and pulled it close to herself. I knelt besides her and gently placed my hand on her head.

"One hundred years locked in endless battle has done more than damage you…" I sighed and rubbed my eyes, holding back a yawn I returned to my post and looked back out at the grass outside. "Though it seems one hundred years of sleep still isn't enough." I laughed bitterly and reached my hand out, collecting some water before wiping my face down. "Maybe if I pushed myself just a bit further...none of this would have ever happened." I sat down on a rock and patiently waited for her to wake up. A few hours flew by and noon was fast approaching. I turned back to her to find her still lost in sleep. I decided I'd run out and find something good for her to eat. She was starting to look increasingly ill...and It'd been awhile since she had a decent meal anyway. Leaving some arrows next to her bow I quietly slipped out of the cave and into the dewy afternoon. Goddesses forbid she need to use them while I was out. Stretching my body I picked up my weapons and ventured out through the grassy plains.

"Alright, let's see what I can find…" I walked around for a while scanning the hills. Eventually I spotted some pink heron in the distance. Crouching down low I quietly approached the birds. Slowing my breathing down I silently unhooked my bow, taking aim, one moment later. Letting my arrow fly I hit the bird in the head so as not to damage the body. It's companions squawked in fear and flew off in the opposite direction. Walking over to the bird I knelt in front of it and quietly thanked it for its sacrifice before grabbing it by the legs and hoisting it over my shoulder to prepare it properly.

By the time I finished it was probably less than thirty minutes or so till noon, hoping that Zelda was still asleep I hurried back over to our camp. When I returned I found the camp already cleared and Zelda was sitting in the middle of the cave with her head resting on her knees. When I stepped closer her head shot up, the redness in her eyes took me off guard and I stepped back slightly.

"I...I thought you left me…" she stood up, her hands clutching the arrows I left at her side tightly. She must have taken that as a sign that I was leaving her to fend for herself. I bit my lip, I hadn't even considered she could have taken it that way.

"I didn't think you would be awake. You haven't slept properly in so long." she clutched the arrows tighter and frowned deeply. I just stood there silently looking into her viridescent globes I saw a vulnerability I hadn't seen before. _Hopelessness._ "I promise I won't leave you again without saying something first. I never planned on abandoning you." biting her lip she took a shaky breath, her grip on the arrows tightening.

"I don't want you to think I...that you can't leave whenever you want. You **can**." Holding her gaze I moved toward her slowly, stepping closer to her I gently wrapped my hand around her hand clutching the arrows to her chest. Making sure not to harm her I pried the arrows from her grasp. As I leaned closer to her I noticed her jaw clench tightly. Reaching behind her I placed the arrows in her quiver. Keeping my voice low I gave her a half smile before replying.

"I know."

We stood in silence for a moment before I retreated back to the front of the cave and went to work preparing her food for the afternoon.

* * *

Once we were finally traveling again she took her usual place a few feet ahead of me. The afternoon sun shone brightly and despite the brilliant blue sky light rain still fell throughout the land, decorating every blade of grass with a shining glow.

"Sun showers." she smiled and held her arms out to the side, spinning slowly. "There are all these sayings about spirits and weddings when these beautiful events occur. Some believe it's a sign of misfortune, others say it's a sign that good luck will come your way." she smiled slightly and looked down "I used to believe these occurrences were magical...mother would tell me stories that the goddesses were out playing and that this was their tears of happiness." turning to look at me bitterness began to consume her face. "I don't know what to believe in anymore…" Remaining silent I only offered her a small smile, I wasn't sure what to believe in myself.

With everyday that passed by I felt like it grew harder for me to understand her. I thought I was starting to figure her out slowly, but considering my past actions and how she hardly ever told me anything about herself anymore I felt like I was back to square one. One moment she was absolutely beaming and the next she was practically withering. The burden that she carried on her shoulders seemed to grow larger as the long days turned into ragged weeks, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her to share it with me. I would carry it all on my own for the rest of my days, she need not even ask. I have climbed several daunting walls in my life, yet I have never faced one with such an impossible surface as the one that guards her soul.

"How far are we from the village now?" I looked over at her and pointed down below to the marshy landscape up ahead.

"That's Koto Pond down there, once we cross the shallow waters we'll be at the base of Meda Mountain. When we reach the top you'll be able to see the village. From that point it should only be a few more days." Relief swept over her face and she reached up and placed a hand over her heart.

"Alright… then let's go." grabbing on to the side of the rock she swung herself over the edge and I felt my stomach drop. Rushing to the edge I peered over and saw she was already working her way down to the pond. "I'm getting good huh?" she grinned and turned around so her back was facing the hill. Bending her knees slightly she let herself skid the rest of the way down.

"Zelda, don't do that again."

"Why? I'm fine...really." she smiled and skipped off into the shallow waters of the pond below.

When we reached the top of the next rocky formation she sat down, letting her legs dangle over the edge.

"It seems so small from up here. The buildings, even the lab. It almost reminds me of a doll house." she patted the space beside her, keeping her eyes on the village in the distance. Hesitating a moment I sat down beside her, careful not to disturb her. "Have you ever wondered… what life would be like if the sword had chosen someone else?" I sighed and leaned back on my hands.

"Well...I have thought about it before. Doubt still lingers in my mind at times. You once asked me if I could hear the voice of the sword. Then I didn't really have an answer, but now I wouldn't necessarily call it a voice. What I feel is more of a pulling sensation." I sat up and stared at my hands. "It's like...I just know what to do. Though I wonder how much of it is actually _me_. That hardly matters now." I shrugged and stood up "Come on, we should be there in a few days." her hand reached up and grabbed the bottom of my tunic.

"Wait…" I paused and turned to her, patiently waiting for her to finish. "Can you...tell me a story about your travels?" I tapped my chin in thought, what could I possibly tell her? I didn't think my journey was something worthy of a story. _Still_.

"Well...when I first woke up from the tower I developed a bad habit of barging in people's houses and raiding their stuff." I cringed slightly at the memory, gosh I had no shame back then. Plopping myself back beside her I leaned forward placing my elbow on my knee and held my chin in my hand.

"What? What could possibly have happened that made you think that was normal?" I shrugged I really had no idea.

"I don't know. I just did that to just about every cabin I came across until I got to Kakariko. My reasoning at the time was simply. I needed weapons, the door is easy to open. So I go in." she stared at me wide eyed.

"Oh I hope you didn't hurt anyone…"

"Uh...well. I'd be lying if I said I never threatened an innocent bystander with a blade of some sorts."

"So you were mugging people?" she stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips, her expressions were always filled with such life.

"I wouldn't say that… Though the people of Hyrule are kind of...dumb? At least the ones that live on their own." I winced slightly when she smacked my arm.

"Dumb? Why do you say that?" she crossed her arms and raised a brow up.

"Well...they don't really react like they should when someone bust into their home. Though I did get attacked by guards if I did it in towns..." she sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly Link…"

"Well hey think of it this way, those people helped me rescue you by offering their supplies." I grinned slightly and winked at her, her face flushed a light pink. "Alright so… before I made it to the village there was this bridge. I saw this man patrolling up and down it. When I got to the bridge I climbed on to the edge because um...I wanted to catch some fish? I really don't remember why. Anyway. The guy gasped and started rambling about how I was young and he was young. I kinda got weirded out and I jumped in." she gasped and shook my arm.

"Link! You dunce! Oh the poor man!" I smiled sheepishly and continued on with my tale.

"Well I ended up back on the bridge regardless and he was pretty relieved." I scratched the back of my head and laughed. "I wasn't wearing a shirt...So ha...I thought he was creeping on me." she blinked at me and facepalmed.

"Really Link? What is it with you and not wearing a shirt?" I laughed awkwardly and shrugged

"Hey my memory was still cloudy...I really couldn't tell you. Though you might be surprised I attract all kinds." I smirked at her and raised my eyebrows at her a few time, she giggled and rolled her eyes, shoving me lightly.

"Fine. I'll taken that excuse… Though I find it hard to believe the second claim."

"It's seems M'lady needs an eye exam." I nodded to myself as if in deep thought. She laughed once more and shook her head.

"Anyway...is there anything else you would like to share with me?" she tilted her head to the side, keeping her eyes on me. I hummed quietly to myself and stood up.

"I guess… But maybe I'll save it for another day." I yawned and stretched a bit.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed she had her hand stretched out toward me but she quickly retracted her hand and placed it on her chest, looking away ' _Had she wanted to say something? Perhaps I shouldn't pry...'_ shaking my head I started climbing down the mountain. After lingering for a second she carefully followed after me.

When we reached the bottom she sighed in relief and looked over the landscape, her hand flew to her mouth and she took a step back.

"It's a bokoblin…" I stepped forward and quietly unsheathed the sword from my back, sure enough a blue bokoblin crouched in the tall grass a few feet ahead. Careful not to make a sound I stalked over to it till I was not even a foot away before stabbing the creature in the head. In one quick motion I pulled the blade free and kicked the creature down the nearby hill. "Will this madness ever end?" she held her head in her hands and pulled at her hair. I stepped over to her and reached my hand out, before I could get any closer I heard a quiet puff of air. Grabbing her wrist I yanked her behind me and put my shield up just as a flurry of arrows pelted us.

"Damn Yiga.." the traitorous ninja vanished into thin air and appeared behind us. Luckily I was well aware of their annoying games and I shoved the blade into his leg just as he appeared. Falling to the ground in agony the fiend rolled out of the way of my next attack and jumped into a tree.

"You can't protect her forever boy. It's only a matter of time before the mother awakens." I aimed an arrow and fired at the tree, unfortunately he vanished right before it made contact with his chest.

"Damn…what the heck was he rambling about?" turning back towards Zelda I kneeled in the grass in front of her and tilted my head down so to get a better look at her face. "Are you alright?" she nodded urgently and stood though the look in her eyes betrayed her, _fear._

"I'm fine...let's just move on." hurrying on up ahead she kept her hands clenched in tight fists, one of them pulling at the hem of her tunic, her knuckles were losing all traces of color as she tried to force herself not to tremble. Concerned I quickened my pace to catch up to her.

"Zelda?... What's on your mind? I know there has to be something troubling you...Was it something he said?" She stopped and turned towards me slightly. I patiently waited for her to continue though she just shook her head and kept walking. I grimaced deeply and let out an audible sigh of frustration. ' _You can't keep acting like that. Just accept that she doesn't want to tell you anything. You only have one job. Don't forget it.'_ I rubbed my temples and followed after her, I needed to set up more boundaries.

When we finally found the path the sun was just starting to set over the horizon. I set up camp under a nearby tree before leaning my weapons against the trunk and lit a small fire. Zelda laid down in the grass a few feet from the flames. I did my best to stifle a yawn and leaned my head against the tree trunk. I couldn't remember the last time I slept properly. ' _Probably when you were in the shrine of resurrection.'_ I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. ' _That sounds about right…'_ I looked over to where Zelda lay in the grass, her eyes fixated on the night sky above. ' _I do it for her…'_

After the sun has completely set and night settled in my eyes began to droop heavily in the dim firelight despite my best efforts. A soft whisper caught my attention, hesitant and strangely familiar I strained slightly to try and hear it again.

"...Link?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head ever so slightly to look at her. Her hands folded and resting on her stomach she kept her eyes glued to the sky.

"Come watch the stars with me." She turned her head to look at me, that strange vulnerability began to leak back into her eyes. I continued to stare, unmoving till she spoke again her voice carrying slightly farther in the darkness. "Please?" A small smile tugged at my lips and I crawled over to her, laying down so the top of my head just barely touched the top of hers.

The sky was beautiful. Each tiny white light shone brightly against the endless dark abyss. I never really took the time to look at the sky. I was too focused on the ground to care for what kind of mysteries awaited in the heavens.

"They say, that the stars are the souls of our loved ones, watching over us. Though I read once that each star was actually a representation of someone's soul, and when that person died...the star fell from the sky." She reached her hand in the air and made a grasping motion. "Which do you believe?" I thought about what she said quietly, I never actually entertained the idea about what the heck the stars were. I had heard both tales she spoke of and then some. Though it never really troubled my mind to find out what was the truth. I only really knew what I experienced.

"Honestly I never thought about it. I know that well...at least in my experience shooting stars are just glowing rocks. When they land they shoot a beaming glow into the blackness. The stone that is left in the ground is bright and jagged. I've discovered they are good for many elixirs and spells. "

"Look at you sounding all scientifical." the laugh that left her lips sounded almost like a song. "That's my job."

"I uh. Don't think that's a scientific explanation. Perhaps just um... I don't know luck? I toss stuff into a pot and see what happens."

"Well we can just call it an observation and skilled trial and error… who knows both could inherently be true...The line between science and magic is very thin at times..." I nodded quietly.

"I never really thought too far into things. Or at least then I didn't." I pursed my lips and shook my head ' _not sure I could say that now. Things were much simpler then.'_ She propped herself up on her elbows and peered over my face. Her soft hair creating a curtain around my head.

"You know...my grandmother would talk about how the stars would tell stories. Tales of grandeur and adventure...I always loved stories like that." she laughed bitterly and sighed quietly, "I never considered my own adventure would be filled with so much heartache and hardship…" her voice was laced with disappointment. Or was it regret? I just kept staring at her, the shadows etched in her face from the firefight gave her eyes an alluring glow.

She smiled, her delicate fingers slowly traced my jawline. I clenched my teeth together tightly, I didn't want this to go down that path again...did I?

"Did you ever dream of exploring Hyrule as a child?" I just nodded silently I was too focused on her face to get myself to reply. I wanted to put distance between us but at the same time. I couldn't find the will to. Her fingers slid down my neck, her nails scraping my skin slowly. I closed my eyes, a quiet sigh escaping my lips. "You know...I too wonder what my life would have been like if things were different. Had I not been born into the royal family would I still be cursed with this _sacred_ power? I wonder…" The fire soon began to burn out till only red embers sat in its place. I opened my eyes to look at her again, her form now illuminated by the silver moonlight.

"I'm scared Link… I fear for the future of this Kingdom. I fear for the lives of my people, still…" a bitter smile invaded her face and darkened her eyes. "Foolish isn't it? And yet..." she looked off into the distance and shook her head. Looking back down at me she had this far away look in her eyes. Leaning in closer to me I felt my heart begin pounding in my ears, I felt as if I had to strain to hear her quiet words. "I fear what I might do…" she slowly closed the remaining distance between us and kissed my lips chastely. Pulling back to look at me she gently moved the hair from my face which had begun sticking to my skin, thanks to the beads of sweat forming on my brow. "I fear what I could do to the kingdom…" I tried to think of something to say but I kept drawing a frustrating blank. As if my mind had shut down. Parting her lips slightly she pressed her full lips against mine once again but applied more pressure this time. Igniting a small flame within me.

Confusion filled my mind, hadn't she already specified she didn't want anything from me? Perhaps there was a memo I missed out on. I was torn between wanting to respect her space and privacy and battling the white burning need building in my core to _taste_ her. When I moved to sit up her hands settled on either side of my face and kept me from moving, her brows furrowed as she looked at me intently, her gaze haunting. I felt anticipation building in my throat and I subconsciously licked my lips.

"But most of all...I fear what I could do to you…" Something inside me flipped at her choice of words, and I found my mind wrapping around the double meaning laced behind each syllable. Heat pooled in my stomach and my body began to ache. She leaned down and kissed me again, it was like wild fire. This time her tongue slipped out and flicked at the corner of my lips before she captured my bottom lip tightly in her mouth, her tongue pressing hotly against it, dragging across my skin. I tried my hardest to control myself and remain still but my mind was beginning to fog over. Pulling her head up slightly she released my lip with a quiet _pop,_ leaving behind a slightly bruising sensation _._ I groaned quietly and a shudder forced its way through my body and I feebly attempted to calm my ragged breaths. A thin glistening thread connected our lips before she moved back, placing a delicate hand on my cheek for just a moment. Withdrawing her hand quickly she laid down and turned her back to me.

Sitting up slowly I did my best to quell my burning heart. I couldn't help the small feeling of disappointment that lingered in my chest, though I knew it was only for the best. I felt as if my heart would leap out at any moment. I glanced over my shoulder to stare at her but she kept her back to me. ' _Maybe it's just because she's deeply troubled…I don't want to take advantage of her.'_ Taking a deep shaky breath I shifted uncomfortably before carefully putting some space between us. I leaned my head against the tree and glanced down before covering my face with one hand in embarrassment. Instinctively my tongue glided across my lips and I swallowed dryly. ' _At least I won't be having trouble staying up tonight…'_


	12. Chapter XII

Thank you Shnarf9892 for your review! ;)

Taylor: I'm glad you enjoy my writing.

Guest: hmm...

Thank you all for your reviews they light up my day!

Love my new favs and follows!

Enjoy~

* * *

"You heard the lady! Go to the market and pick up something for us to eat!" I stared at Purah dumbfounded, she had been trying to get rid of me for the past twenty minutes and now Zelda was helping her? I looked at Zelda in disbelief.

"Zelda… Don't you think I should be present for this conversation?" I pursed my lips, she'd been silent all morning till now. She even avoided looking at me and I was beginning to feel a bit exasperated. Without turning towards me she shook her head and placed her tea cup on the table and instead looked at Purah's assistant.

"Symin could you please go with Link to town?"

"Of course Your Highness." I blinked at her and resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. Purah threw her hands up in the air and climbed on the table.

"When did you forget your Knightly Protocol Link?" I shot her a glare that she challenged head on with a wink and a snap of her fingers. "Oh! By the way there are some monsters near the village could you clean them up boy?" Before I could come up with something smart to say to the tiny girl, Zelda spoke up again.

"Thank you for your help…" Exhaling slowly I stood straighter and bowed my head, my hand hovering over my chest for a second before I let it drop to my side.

"Your Highness." I straightened myself again and left the building, Symin trailing close behind.

"That boy is starting to misbehave! You should give him a good spanki-" I blinked and spun around but the door had already closed on my face. I stood there for a moment, deciding Purah was most likely regressing mentally as a result of her experiment.

"Well what do you think the ladies will like to eat?" I glanced at Symin and shrugged.

"It's well past breakfast...so I guess sweets would do." He nodded and fell into step behind me as I trudged down the winding path into town.

' _She used to always want me to attend her meetings. Now suddenly I'm being cast out? I know I'm just a guard but… '_ The memory from last night clouded my mind and I shook my head. I glanced back at the Tech Lab and frowned deeply ' _I wish she would just tell me what she wanted from me…'_

* * *

When we finally got to the general store I gave Pruce a curt nod and began browsing his selections. I crossed my arms and looked around quietly, pursing my lips when I glanced at Symin. ' _They sent him with me so I couldn't listen in on them. I never do that though...how would she suspect I would try it this time?'_ I rubbed my temples and shook my head. I was getting tired of being in the dark. Now she was deliberately keeping things from me. I glanced at Symin again. It wouldn't be hard at all to knock the man out and toss him somewhere… ' _What am I thinking? I can't do that to him.'_

"Master Link? Are you alright? You've been staring at the eggs for ten minutes… are they not to your liking?" I blinked and turned my attention to the store keeper.

"What? No it's fine Pruce...I'm just. Thinking too much I guess…" I ran my hand through my hair and dug a pouch of rupees from my bag. Tossing the bag to Symin I opened the door to leave. "Buy whatever you think the ladies will like… the princess loves odd things…" closing the door behind me I left the village. ' _She never told me where the monsters were…though I have an idea.'_ Shoving my hands in my pockets I kept scanning the area as I ventured out into the small woods surrounding the village. A small yelp and a thud caught my attention and I hurried over to the source

"Of course…" Clicking my tongue I pulled out my bow and hooked an arrow. "Those girls are going to get seriously hurt one day…" Shooting the blue bokoblin in the head I walked over to the girl lying in the grass and nudged her with my foot. "Honesty Nat? I'm getting tired of your antics...I _have_ hearty truffles that I can just give you. Stop putting yourself **and** your little sister into danger."

"Thanks but no thanks! I know, I know- it's dangerous for two folks to travel on their own these days. You can stop nagging me!" I stared at her deadpanned and rolled my eyes, leaving the ignorant girl behind me I went to check on her sister.

"Are you okay Meghyn?" I knelt beside her and inspected her quickly for any major injuries, somehow there was nothing life threatening.

"Yea, I'm okay...I'm just so sick of this! The only reason why I tag along is because I am worried about her! She has no sense of danger! We're going to die one day…" I frowned and glanced behind me, Nat had already begun her relentless search yet again. Digging into my pouch I pulled out a bunch of hearty truffles and placed them into Meghyn's hands.

"Here take these. Whenever you go out and she starts her ridiculous hunt just place a few of these around and then demand to return home once she finds them. You guys can't keep pushing your luck." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"B-But! there are so many here!"

"So they can last." Her eyes watered and she fell to her knees in tears.

"Thank you Master Link!" I held my finger up in front of my lips to silence her.

"We don't want Nat overhearing the plan." She nodded vigorously and bowed her head.

"I'm so grateful! You are my hero!" I smiled slightly, laughing at the label she gave me. I could honestly argue that…

"No, I wouldn't say that...I'm just helping a friend." She nodded and nodded her head.

"You're much too modest Link…" I stuck around for a few more minutes waiting for the bokoblins companion to show itself. When I finally saw the flash of silvery white I advanced quickly. Sneaking up behind it I pulled my sword out, rising the blade above my head I stabbed the creature and kicked it to the side. I made sure the area was safe before I returned to the village.

' _I wonder if Zelda is telling Purah about what's troubling her… she must be. Why else would they send me away?...maybe I should just wait around until she's ready to move on to Kakariko…'_

"Hey! Young man, over here!" I turned my attention to the person calling my name.

"Oh, hello Ivee. How are you today?"

"I'm alright...though I couldn't say the same for my brother…"

"Azu? Is he okay?" she frowned and shook her head.

"He's gotten terribly sick...I fear for him, He needs some special insects so we can make him medicine but I have no idea where to get them. Plus my father can't fend for himself like he use to in the wild. We've been relying on traveling merchants to see if them have what we need but we haven't had any luck yet."

"I'll find one for you." Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely

"Really? You'd do that for us?"

"Of course. It's really the least I can do. Where can I find them?"

"I heard some can be found in cold climates."

"Alright. I'll just head up the mountain then."

"Thank you so much! Really!" I nodded and turned to leave. ' _I better tell Zelda first. If I go by myself I should be able to scale the mountain quickly and hopefully find the insects she needs.'_ I hurried back over to the Tech Lab, I wanted to find the insects for Ivee quickly so we can get back on track to Kakariko. Right before I went to open the door I heard muffled voices from inside. Biting my lip I snuck over to a window and opened up just a crack to hear them better. Zelda's voice sounded next, every syllable was strained as if she had been crying.

"Are you sure you know of no one else I can take with me instead?...you have been around for a century. There has to be someone that is at least half as skilled a fighter…" My stomach dropped, was she talking about replacing me?

"Tsk tsk, I already told you honey. That boy you have there is the best of the best. He's skilled in every possibly fighting style I can think of. At least when it comes to weaponry. I've never seen him fight without a pointy thing… though I have no doubt he'd excel at that too."

"Bu-"

"Nope. I said there are others that are skilled. Maybe even great, but Link is in a whole other league. He's not just a fighter. He's a master of all trades, I wouldn't be surprised if he could take down a guardian with just a pot lid! I don't trust anyone else to protect you. He freaking taught the Zora guards how to fight! You know this. He started as just a young lad too. That boy is blessed."

"Purah, you don't understand…"

"No. I don't. And I don't want to. You need to figure out your priorities and save yourself from your reckless decisions." I closed the window slowly and slumped against the wall. ' _Why would she want to take someone else with her? I know I haven't done the best job but…'_ I bit my lip and pulled at the hair framing my face ' _I feel as if I should .re-evaluate my loyalties…'_ I shook my head and held my face in my hands ' _That's not it...but if she wants me to stay...could I just watch her walk away? I side with Purah! Not to toot my own horn but I don't trust anyone else to make the journey! I know these lands like the back of my hand. Besides, I actually have killed a guardian with a pot lid.'_ I pursed my lips and stood up, I wouldn't allow it. If she wanted me to leave her alone. So be it, but I'm not about to walk away when she's still in need of my help. Whether she wants it or not. A bitter smile tugged at my lips and I glared at my feet ' _I never thought this would hurt so much. Perhaps I was over-reacting…'_ I stood and walked over to the door, hesitating slightly before I swung the thing open.

"Sorry I took so long, I sort of. Picked up a side mission." I looked over at where Zelda sat but she cast her eyes to the floorboards. I took a deep breath and sighed quietly ' _Why does she keep doing this to me?'_ I stood there silently for a moment before I walked over and grabbed a stool, dragging it to the corner before sitting down. Every footstep seemed to fill the room way too much and the screech of the stool practically echoed in the silence.

"So. Were you able to defeat the monsters without too much trouble?" I turned toward Zelda, starring at her intently before I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms.

"it was _just a_ silver bokoblin." I couldn't help the bitterness that leaked into my voice. I still felt so... _insulted..._ There was something else though...whatever it was tightened my chest. I gripped my arm tightly and cleared my throat. "Anyway...I'll be gone on this errand for less than a day." I stood and went for the door. "Is that alright Your Highness?" Zelda's head shot up and she looked at me, her eyes were rimmed with a slight red hue. I clenched my jaw, I wanted to apologize...though a part of me claimed I didn't do anything I knew I was being rude. I hated seeing her upset.

"Of course. I'll see you when you return then." With a curt bow I left the building and closed the door behind me before I could say anything else regretful.

I hadn't even made it halfway up the mountain and I was already frustrating myself with the way my thoughts were going. I bit my lip and stared at my hands, the snow falling down on me started to thicken but I hardly noticed.

"I've gone too far off course...it seems I almost forgot my place." I sighed and continued up the mountain till I reached a flat snow field. "This should be a good place to look for the bugs…" I crouched down and started inspecting the shrubbery and peering under rocks, careful not to make any sudden movements. I really didn't want to find the thing only for it to run away. Just as I was about to capture the bug in a jar I heard this strangely familiar sound. It started off quiet at first, a low rumbling began to shake the ground. I looked around and quickly scooped it into the jar in my hands and stuffed it in my bag. Lifting my hand to my sword I pulled out the hylian shield and spun around. The next thing I knew I was flying through the brisk air, my back slamming into a snowy wall.

I coughed violently and fell on my hands and knees. The snow storm began to pick up and whipped around relentlessly. Squinting through the snow that's when I saw it. Blue green eyes piercing through the fog. Then a ferocious roar that sliced through the howling wind.

 _Lynel._

I pulled My sword out and looked around desperately. ' _Where is my shield?'_ Scrambling to my feet I barely jumped out of the way of its brutal swing. ' _What the hell is it doing here? I've never seen one in this location before!'_ The large beast backed up slowly and crouched low to the ground, it's sword balancing above it's shoulder. ' _It's...waiting for me?'_ I slowly walked around it, carefull to keep my eyes on it, least it try something when I'm not looking. Despite my movement the beast remained still, only turning ever so slightly so that it's body correctly faced me at all times. I backed up slowly, tempting it to change to It's bow and arrow yet it did not budge. Focusing closely on its arm my stomach dropped and I suddenly felt dread settle in my chest. ' _It's...charging an attack?'_ finally spotting my shield not a foot away I rolled to the side just as the lynel released its grip on its jagged sword, the blade flying toward me at such great speed when it collided with my shield it sent me flying back once again. This time I slammed into the back of a tree, a small branch snapped against my back and tore open my shirt. Crumbling to the ground I felt my head spin, whatever contents in my stomach soon found itself spilled all over the snowy plains. The beast wasted no time and came charging at me full speed, head lowered and horns at the ready. Jumping out of the way at the last minute I swung at the creature's side with my blade. Not expecting the sparks that flew on impact I fell backwards into the snow. The tree shattered as soon as the Lynel's horns came into contact with the bark. Splinters flew in every direction, one of them flew and sliced my cheek open. Though it wasn't too deep, my eye began to tear up instantly.

"What?..." Holding my shield in front of me and quickly moved back. I glanced at the Master sword that now rested in my trembling hand. ' _it didn't cut through? How is that possible?'_ Just as the beast shook itself free from the remaining splinters and turned around a small ray of light glinted off the creature's body and shined in my eye.

' _It's..._ _ **gold?**_ '

Fear began to take over my senses, _get out of there! There is some type of metal layer covering its body!_ I bit my lip and shook my head. I knew it was no use. If I ran I would no doubt be taken down with some type of arrow. A rain of them.

"It's me or you is it then?" the beast threw its head back, I jumped back and it released a defeating roar. Using the back of my hand to wipe my still leaking eye I slowly began walking around the Lyne again.

I soon realized that this Lynel was much smarter than either I've faced before. What had before taken just perfectly timed dodges and watching its movements closely turned into a **waiting** game. The Lynel before me only moved if I did. The part that put the most fear in my gut was how good the beast was at blocking. When before was just a relentless storm of attacks this was, a thing of nightmares. The sky soon began to darken and the air around me dropped dramatically. I was freezing. ' _Damn...why didn't I wear my snowquil…I'd sooner freeze to death at this rate.'_ I was currently hiding behind a boulder hoping that I could catch the Lynel by surprise, though it continued to pace back and forth as if it knew where I was. I prayed it wasn't so. A sudden deep voice echoed through the plains, taunting me through the night. The sound sent a chill down my spine and my stomach dropped like lead.

"What are you waiting for boy? Where is the fearless warrior that slew my brethren?" my eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped. ' _Impossible… it developed. Speech?'_ I peeked over the edge of the rock I was hiding behind. The beast was still pacing back and forth a few meters ahead. Moving back behind the rock I wrapped my arms around myself and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly I tightened my grip on my sword. ' _the speech could just be my mind playing tricks on me…'_ I held the sword up to my face, and bowed my head. ' _I know I can kill this one too. I just need to change my tactics a bit.'_ Gritting my teeth I ran out from behind the rock and unleashed a bomb arrow at the beats back. It roared angrily and fell to a kneel. Taking advantage of the opportunity I sprinted over to it, and jumped, forcing my blade into the center of the wound caused by the bomb arrow just seconds before. Howling, the Lynel was back to its feet, desperately reaching behind it and failing to try and grab the hilt of the sword.

"Luckily it still has the same reach as its other kin." I smirked slightly and ran toward a group of trees just as the beast charged me once again. Pushing off the trunk of the closest tree I backflipped over the Lynel, unleashing a flurry of shock arrows aimed for the hilt of the sword still lodged deep in it's back. The instant the enchanted arrow touched the metal it sent a massive shock through the beast's body. The massive weapons that the beast grasped flew from its hands. Falling down to it's knees it's body slumped over, twitches still convulsing through its form. I quickly scrambled up a nearby tree and broke a branch off, sharpening it as quickly as I could with my pocket knife I held it with two hands. Jumping off the branch I positioned my makeshift spear and landed with it piercing into the Lynels head. The branch shattered, just barely able to scratch the surface. Cursing I gripped the beast's mane and hoisted myself to It's back just as it forced itself to It's feet.

"You! You pathetic wretch. You will die. If not by my hand...if nothing can!-" He began to thrash and buck wildly. I grabbed the Master sword's hilt and ripped it free from the beast's back. Though I fell to the side and rolled off into the snow. Dark blood covered the blade and spilled over the side of the Lynel's back. "- Then you will soon be the cause of your own downfall! I promise you that!" Right before it reached for its discarded sword I ran towards it, dropping to my knees and skidding underneath it's head I shoved the blade through its neck with all my strength. Sparks flew and blood gushed from the new wound, splattering all over me and the snowy ground.

Kneeling in the stained snow I looked behind me to find the beast's body had finally collapsed. I took in a shaky breath and looked up at the darkened sky. Fatigue washed over my body and I felt my vision fade. I was beyond exhausted, every limb screamed in pain, whether from the cold or my injuries I did not know. Reaching up slowly I gingerly touched the back of my head and winced, the pain that flooded through me was almost enough to knock me unconscious. Rubbing my fingers together the blood on them soon dried slightly and fell into the snow in small clumps. ' _I wonder...did she leave without me?'_ I sighed quietly and stood slowly, though my legs gave out and I fell face first into the snow. I clenched my fist tightly and lifted my head _I'm feeling so hopeless now… much like when I first woke up. I feel so alone.'_ Forcing myself to my hands and knees I crawled over to a stray branch and used it to stand. Leaning on it heavily I practically dragged myself over to the ledge and carefully made my way down the mountain.

' _What did that thing even mean? I can't die now. I have too much to live for, Besides I'm pretty confident in my abilities that I wouldn't cause my own death.'_

Making sure not to stress out my injuries too much I painstakingly progressed down the mountain. I was just grateful I only went half way up. When I was almost at the bottom I slipped on some rocks and tumbled the rest of the way down. Landing in the grass with a painful thud I nearly blacked out before the world stopped spinning. Only when I was finally at the bottom of the mountain did I notice how much I was shaking. The gentle gust of wind that blew through me and tossed my now loose hair around. Though it rustled the grass gently it felt like needles on my sore skin.

My vision kept fading in and out of darkness and I suddenly became aware of how hard my head was pounding. Just then I heard a soft whinnie. The sound lifted my spirits and I raised my head to try and see but I almost made myself hurl at the pressure that applied itself to my head. A Brown muzzle began to inspect my face gently followed by an impatient scraping of what could only be a hoof on the ground. I smiled and slowly raised my arm and tapped her muzzle with the back of my hand.

"Epona… you found me huh?" I coughed and squinted to try and see her better. From what I could see she had twigs and leaves all over her mane. I held onto her mane and forced myself to stand. She lowered herself slightly to make it easier for me to get on her back. "Just take me to my house." I fell forward so my chest and head were supported by her neck. She shook her head and walked off slowly.

She shook me awake when we got to my house and I slide off her back and limped over to the small pond behind the house. Epona whinnied suddenly and took off across the bridge. I frowned and shook my head. Scooting close to the edge of the water I peeled off the tattered fabric from my chest and tossed it to the side. Cupping water into my hands I splashed it onto the back of my head. I winced as the water seeped into the gash, it burned terribly. A few moments later I heard hooves running back across the bridge then quick shuffling footsteps in the grass followed by a quiet thud beside me.

"Link!"

I kept my head down,' _Damn Epona must have brought her. But what is she doing up? Its well past midnight…'_

"Oh goddesses, what has happened to you?" Hesitantly she placed her willows fingers on the side of my cheek that didn't have a cut and turned my head so that it was facing her. I looked up slowly, my brows furrowed when I saw she was just in her night dress, only a shawl covered her from the brisk night air.

"Your Highness." my voice was hoarse and strained at the simple effort of speaking. She frowned and dropped her hand to her side.

"This is all my fault…" she bit her lip and stood. "Stay here." she ran off quickly and disappeared inside my house. I just sat there in silence. How was she finding a way to blame herself for my own carelessness? Granted my foe was something out of the ordinary but all my injuries were a result of my poor decisions and low reaction time during the long fight. Returning a few moments later she knelt beside me and placed a warm cloth against the back of my head. I took in a sharp breath and held my breath, the area hurt more than I initially thought. She placed the back of her hand against my forehead then cupped her palm on the side of my neck. "You feel so cold… we have to warm you up quickly." placing her hands underneath each of my arms she dragged me into the house and sat me in front of my forgotten fireplace. Shuffling back and forth quickly She brought the fireplace to life and rushed upstairs, returning with the quilt that lay on my bed. Gently she helped me to lay on my back and placed the quilt over my legs and began working on the injuries scattered all over my back and head from being thrown against the rocks one too many times. Her hands moved around quickly and somewhat professionally as she bandaged up my back and head. Wrapping the gauze around my forehead like a headbands she covered up the wound on the back of my head and tossed a pillow from the couch to the floor, kneeling she pulled it under my head and sat beside me with a huff.

"Just one more then." Dipping a fresh cloth into a warm cup of water she placed it on my cheek. Singing quietly she wiped the dry blood away and leaned forward to inspect it. The crackling of the flames accompanied by her sweet voice began to lull me to sleep.

Her fingers gently ran through my hair while she sang, each note carrying me farther away into oblivion.

* * *

" _Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves...that you are the heir to a throne of nothing...nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes. I understand." A short silence followed and His Majesty's footsteps slowly retreated back down the way he came. "I wish father would see...how much I've tried...how long I've tried…" Her voice trembled and she turned around slowly, returning back into her study. I stood up and followed her silently, though I tried to keep my concern hidden it became near impossible when she turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Perhaps the people are right. I've...I've tried and failed so many times. Perhaps I'm not the one… What if this duty was supposed to be my mother's?" Slumping into a chair she covered her face with both her hands._

" _If this Calamity truly does emerge...then the kingdom will be doomed. I have already caused so much hopelessness in the hearts of the people. Ever since mother left me… I have prayed to the ancient gods...yet still. Nothing." I stepped forward hesitantly and knelt before her._

" _M'lady... Have faith." She turned to me with wide eyed, the tears now falling freely down her reddened cheeks. My throat tightened and I offered her a small smile before, bowing my head._

" _It's not too late. We still have time. You have yet to make your visit to the Spring of Power and the Spring of Wisdom. Perhaps these are the last steps you need." My voice softened and I clenched my hand into a fist._

" _If fate still insists on keeping you from your sealing powers and this Calamity does indeed strike… on my life I'll do all I can to protect you... So that you may have a tomorrow." I stole a glance up at her, though her eyes were laced with sorrow the small smile that graced her lips made me all the more determined._

" _Thank you Link, I pray that day shall never come…"_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. ' _I'm on the floor?...'_ A strange silence hung in the air and I tensed slightly. Zelda suddenly say across from me with a bowl of good in hand and a spoon in her mouth. I jumped slightly at her sudden presence and I moved back . Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw me.

"You're awake! Oh I was worried! Well up until a few days ago because you started snoring so I assumed you were just getting in some good sleep. You must be hungry! It's been days. Here! Try it!" Leaning forward she popped the spoon from her mouth and mixed it in her bowl before shoving a spoonful of whatever it was in my mouth. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face.

"Do you like it? It's cream of wheat. I added a bit of oats and cinnamon to it. Do you like it?" She added the second bit with more anticipation her eyes fixed on my face. I blinked at her dumbly, a bit overwhelmed by her sudden barrage of questIons I slowly pulled the spoon from my mouth, chewing the contents slowly.

"Um. It's really good." I coughed, my voice was really horse and my eyes watered. I cleared my throat and repeated my answer hoping she didn't think my cough was a result of her food. "It really is good. Thank you." She smiled widely and plucked the spoon from my hand.

"Do you want more? I'll just let you have this bowl." Before I could respond she shoved another spoonful into my mouth and handed me the bowl. I just sat there staring at her. Her hair was tangled and sticking up all over the place and she was wearing an oversized shirt that on closer inspection was my champions tunic. She stood up and walked over to the table behind us and grabbed another bowl, the tunic ended a few inches above her knees. I looked down slowly, my eyes trailing down the expanse of what was her bare legs. I kept sitting there ogling her like an idiot till she turned around and sat across from me again.

"Well? Eat up. It's going to get too cold!" I blinked and looked back down at my bowl, I could feel my face heating up further. ' _Must be cause of the steam from the food…'_ Taking a deep breath I finished everything in the bowl rather quickly, sighing contently.

"Thank you…" She smiled widely and nodded happily.

"Of course! I'm just happy you're okay…" We sat there silently for a long time, the only thing filling the silence was the chirping of the mornings sparrows. I clenched my hand into a fist tightly, there was so much I wanted to say to her yet I had no idea where to start. Looking at her again, she looked thin. Not so much as sickly. Yet. Though she was definitely thinner and that concerned me.

"Zelda?..." She looked up at me curiously, there was something strange in her eyes. I wasn't sure what it was. A darkness? I knew she was hiding something. Though in that moment I felt like I had a glimpse of what it was, and I didn't like it. "Are you alright?...you _have_ been eating right?" She nodded pointing to her empty bowl in hand.

"Of course silly." I frowned and she just waved me off. "You worry too much." I wasn't convinced, I felt as if she was trying to throw me off with her laid back demeanor.

"If you say so…" I moved to stand but stopped, my face flushing once again, I was just in my undergarments. ' _When did I undress?'_ My eyes flew back to Zelda and she looked at me quizzically.

"What?" I blinked at her silently ' _She can't be serious...what does she mean what?'_ I swallowed thickly and sighed.

"Um...did you happen to. Undress me?..." She blinked at me and he cheeks slowly burned bright red.

"What? Oooh….I'm- I did!" she laughed nervously, her voice practically a squeak. "I didn't look I swear!" she was standing now shaking her palms in my face. "You were just so wet and uh….that came out wrong!" Blushing furiously She threw the pillow she was sitting on at me. "They were snowy and it melted, so obviously water. So yea sheesh!" crossing her arms ran up the stairs to the second floor. I sat there grinning stupidly, her outburst must of been from the look on my face. Immature as it was I couldn't stop the look from taking over my face. Standing up slowly I stretched carefully, I felt pretty great. Rubbing the back of my head I nodded to myself and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Walking over to the balcony I tilted my head up and cleared my throat.

"Your Highness I believe you're wearing _my_ shirt." The next moment the material came flying down over the railing and landed on my face. I chuckled slightly and pulled the shirt off inspecting it, she must have mended it. After staring at the fabric for a moment I shamelessly brought it up to my face again and smelled it. Color flooded into my cheeks and I slipped the tunic on. Her scent carried a faint minty fragrance and it still clung to the fabric. My heart sped up slightly at the memory of how the tunic just barely provided her decency. Shaking my head I walked over to my trunk and pulled out some khaki pants and pulled them on. Packing a few other outfits with me I stuffed them in my saddlebag and leaned the bag against the wall. Zelda came down the steps with her hair in a French braid and a set of hylian attire that looked tailored to her size. She smiled at me and left the house, I finished packing for the trip and joined her outside. Looking around I spotted her at the small stables next to my house brushing Epona. I walked over to her side and leaned against the wooden post. I watched her silently for a while, all while trying to figure out what to say.

"I thought you were going to leave…" She froze for a moment and turned slightly to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Zelda...you know what I'm talking about. You wanted to look for someone to take my place." She tensed up and looked down.

"Did Purah tell you?" I shook my head.

"No. I overheard your conversation…" Her face reddened and she bit her lip.

"The whole thing?" I tilted my head and furrowed my brows.

"No. Just part of it I suppose." She relaxed slightly and sighed.

"I just. I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of me."

"So you'd rather someone else die instead? Zelda, I can handle it. This is what I was meant to do. Death tried to take me once, it will not stop me again." She frowned and bit her lip, kicking a pebble to the side.

"How do you know you weren't meant for something bigger? Something better? I can't just let you throw your life away again…"

"I don't. Honestly. Though how do you know that this isn't it?" She looked off into the horizon and sighed quietly.

"You're right, I don't know…"

"How about you stop thinking so far ahead? Try one day at a time. If you're too nervous or scared just let me guide you for once."

"I know...I'm just so used to being alone…" she looked down and hugged herself quietly. I stepped behind her and hesitantly slipped my arms around her waist, letting my chin rest on her head.

"Zelda...you're not alone anymore. I've been right behind you for a long time now" I tightened my arms around her, musing at how my words now held quite a literal meaning. "My only request is that you tell me what troubles you…" A long silence followed and she sighed quietly.

"All I can offer you is a promise that I'll try...I shall do my best."

"That's all I ask for…" She nodded then gasped quietly and pulled away, turning to face me. I sighed slightly, a bit disappointed she pulled away so quickly.

"Oh! I gave that jar to Pruce for you. His daughter asked me about you and told me what you were getting for her. I found it in your bag so I gave it to them. "

"Oh. I almost forgot….well I did forget. Thank you." She nodded and led Epona out of the stable. "Ready to go?" I sighed quietly and nodded.

"Of course. If you'll have me." she smiled shyly and looked at me from under her lashes.

"Always."

My eyes widened slightly and I felt my cheeks warm up and my chest tightened. The rest of what I wanted to say lost to the wind.


	13. Chapter XIII

Thank you to all my readers. I'm thinking this story may last 5 or so more chapters...

To my new reviewers: taco0307nago and Arcmelos, I'm so happy you like my story!

~Enjoy

* * *

"There are so many bokoblins on this path… it's never ending." she sighed quietly and tightened her arms around my waist. "I just wish I could do something to help…" I looked around quietly and nodded my head towards another bokoblin hiding in the tall grass.

"Do you want to practice your shot again?" I pulled Epona to a stop and turned slightly to look at her. Nodding she climbed off and held up her bow. "Make sure you hit it in the head. If not it will most likely run over here." I stepped behind her and placed my hand over hers and directed her aim to the side just a little bit. A moment later she released the cord, the arrow whizzed forward and hit the bokoblin in the back of the head. The creature's body twitched and fell still, Zelda lowered her bow and sighed.

"That got me more nervous than I would have thought. Even though it's a creature of darkness… I almost felt guilty." I stepped over to the creature and inspected it before returning to her side.

"Evil or not it's understandable you'd feel that way taking a life… though if you are uncomfortable continuing I have no problem taking them all down myself." Shaking her head she took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"No it's alright. I can handle it. I need to be able to defend myself at the very least… especially since it's starting to look like I'll never get my sealing powers again. I wonder if I'll ever be able to summon my bow again either…" she sighed and looked back at me, I offered her my best smile and shrugged.

"Perhaps. I wouldn't worry too much on it. You could ask Impa when we get to the village. She might have something to say on the matter." I pulled myself back up on Epona's back, she nodded and got on behind me.

"You're right. She most likely will…" I ushered Epona down the path again and she soon fell into a light canter. All was silent for a long time and I hadn't realized I had dozed off until I felt her place her hand on top of mine and shake me gently. "Link! are you awake?" I sat up straighter and shook my head.

"Huh? oh. yes I am, sorry I must have dozed off…" she laughed lightly and poked my back.

"You sure do like to sleep a lot for someone who often spends _days_ or even _years_ on end fast asleep." I smiled and rubbed my eyes before looking back at her.

"Yes, though I've spent most of my days wide awake since then." her smile faded slightly and she looked down.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I wish you wouldn't. You need your rest after all! Every night like any normal person!" I shrugged and turned my gaze back to the dirt road in front of us.

"I get enough rest knowing you are safe." she sighed loudly and leaned her forehead on my back.

"Well...did you hear my question?" I laughed slightly and shrugged, adopting a tone more akin to a member of the courts.

"No m'lady, I am afraid I missed your question. Could you please repeat it?" She gasped quietly and jabbed my side.

"Are you mocking me Sir? You know that comes with dire consequences." I couldn't stop the smirk that crawled on my face when she responded with a teasing tone of her own.

"Of course not m'lady, I would never." she hummed quietly to herself, a tune that sparked a memory of her singing to herself whenever she was given a rare evening to relax in her mother's gardens.

"I see, well I suppose I can be merciful just this once." The sunlight overhead was suddenly darkened by a gray cloud that rolled in from the west, casting a shadowy grayscale over the world around us. "Hey, Link? what was it that you fought that caused you so much trouble?" I bit my lip and looked to the side. I still felt my difficulty with the rare beast was only due to a lack of proper preparation. If I had the right materials with me then I probably would not have has such a hard time taking down the creature.

"It was a gold lynel…"

"Gold? What do you mean gold?"

"Well, precisely that. The color of the beast's body and it actually had a layer of some type of metal covering it. I'm going to assume it was gold or something close to it thanks to the color."

"Hmm...How strange…" she pulled the sheikah slate off her belt and began flipping through its virtual pages. "It's not logged on here...the only problem that I see is that the slate says it is complete…"

"I figured as much. It could have something to do with the most recent Blood Moon. This was the first time that I saw malice spawn under the Blood Moon...it could have altered or birthed new monsters...hopefully that lynel is the worst of them…" I grew very tense as the memory of how it _spoke_ to me clawed it's way back into the passages of my mind. My skin suddenly felt clammy and I breathed out slowly. ' _Should I tell her that it talked? I feel like she should know but at the same time...I really don't want to put more weight on her than she already has...Though to be fair I honestly don't know if what I heard was actually happening or if it was just my mind playing tricks on me…'_

"Darn, it doesn't look like I can edit the slate myself...I should have asked you back in the village...Purah or Symin might have been able to add the new creature to the compendium. Even hearing about your encounter would have made her absolutely ecstatic." She slumped and mumbled to herself quietly "I would have loved to participate in her research…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner...It had actually slipped my mind."

"It's alright, I'll just make a note of it." A low rumbling rolled through the sky and a bright light split the heavens followed closely by a sudden crack that echoed through the hills. Zelda yelped and dug her nails into my sides before she gasped as the sky released a downpour of water over us. "Goddesses, it seems as if it rains all the time in Hyrule…" She shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around me. "It's also particularly cold…" Fighting the heat rising in my face I pushed Epona faster through the rain.

"There is a cabin nearby we can stay in till it stops raining."

"Is there anyone in it?"

"There might be...he won't mind though."

"Hm…"

When we got to the cabin Zelda insisted on knocking on the door. Which is why we ended up standing in the rain for the past ten minutes. I got tired of waiting and I actually began to shiver myself.

"Zelda, the door is most likely unlocked. Lets just go in." Before she got the chance to object I reached over her and grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. Peeking my head inside I looked around and shoved her in. "See? Empty. The old dude probably left or something…" She frowned deeply and looked around.

"So you do know who lives here?"

"I wouldn't say I know him." she glared at me and sighed and sat on the floor. I closed the door behind us and started a fire in the fireplace. Slipping my shirt off I hung up on the mantel so it could dry.

"Link? What are you doing?" I stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Letting my shirt dry. You should too. You could get sick. I have a spare you can put on." She sighed and held her hand out to me. I pulled the shirt from my bag and handed it to her before turning around.

"Okay I'm done." I turned back around and sat beside her. We sat in silence, the rain creating a low constant rhythm on the roof. After some time had passed by Zelda turned slightly to face me.

"Hey Link? Do you think you could teach me some hand to hand combat?" I blinked at her and tilted my head.

"Of course I can. Though may I ask why?" She leaned forward and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I just keep worrying over my inability to use my powers…" she scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm so tired...sometimes...I feel like I almost have to fight to open my eyes in the morning…" she yawned quietly and closed her eyes. "Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight…" I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'll try…" After a few moments I felt her head drop as she fell asleep. I looked around once more and slowly leaned my head against hers. "I guess I'll sleep for just a little while…" I gently placed my hand over hers and let myself slip into the warm embrace of sleep.

* * *

" _Your Highness...don't you want to join the festivities?" I looked down at the princess patiently, she had been lying in the gardens for hours now and I was pretty sure the people were beginning to miss her._

" _I do not want to join the party Sir Link. This so called party is more like a good luck party than anything." she threw her arms in the air and shook her head "Why in Hylia's name would father find it appropriate to hold a festival to see us off? All we are going to do is find the ones fit to be named the champions for the other races. Then from there we_ _ **hope**_ _they can control the divine beasts. If not we will all be doomed….father probably thought the festival would distract the people from their princess's failures…" I pursed my lips and looked up at the sky._

" _Have faith Highness, there Is still time." she frowned again and turned away from me._

" _Leave me. I do not need a bodyguard in my own mother's garden…" I sighed quietly and shifted my weight from one foot to the other._

" _I understand Highness, but His Majesty the King gave me orders to stay by your side at all times.." She sat up and tossed a rock into the pond across from us. The hollow drop of the rock breaking the water's surface seemed to define the emptiness in the atmosphere._

" _I don't care what he says!" she looked down, her fingers twisting in the grass. "I want to be alone…" I bit my lip and bowed my head._

" _Forgive me Highness…" I took a step back and quietly slipped behind a tree, leaning my back against it. The princess sighed hugging herself she looked up at the clear blue sky._

" _I miss you mother...the more time that passes...the harder it is for me to see your face...I don't want to forget you but...all the paintings of you are hidden. I wish you were still here with me…I do not know who I am anymore. I feel as if I have lost myself." A quiet sob cut through the air and I clenched my fist tightly, looking down. The sorrow in her heart pained me too._

' _Shes hurting inside...I almost forgot she's suffered for so long. She puts on such a bright face in public... I wonder what truly makes the princess smile...'_

" _Tomorrow morning I set off with Link on my biggest journey yet. I pray I'll find the champions and awaken my powers in time…" she bowed her head and held her hands tightly in prayer "Please mother...show me the way…"_

* * *

"-Li-...Link?-"

I opened my eyes slowly and was welcomed by the princess's warm gaze. I blinked though I continued to sit there in silence and stare at her. She looked so worn down, it was deeper than sleep, more complex than fatigue. My stomach began to twist into knots the longer I looked at her. ' _It's as if she is_ _ **fading…**_ ' I shook the thought out of my head. I would not allow myself to entertain such thoughts, she must just be tired from all of the traveling we had been doing as of late. That had to be it. It was the only explanation, after all she had been insisting I take her the fastest routes to and from every place we have been to so far. She would surely get better once she allowed herself to slow down and rest.

"-Link! wake up!" Her gentle expression switched to one of the slightest irritation and her brow furrowed. "Hellooo? Are you in there?" she reached up and knocked on my head and I winced.

"Oh, hello. Uh, I'm here?" I looked around and sat up slowly. She laughed quietly and smiled.

"Good Morning Link. You had a good rest?" I rubbed my eyes and sat there silently, the dream flying through my mind again. I stared at her for a moment then cleared my throat.

"I did rest decently at the least…" I looked her over again and pursed my lips. "How are you feeling today?" She tilted her head and handed me an apple.

"I'm fine. I do feel a bit tired still but I'll be fine." She smiled and tossed my shirt at me. "Time to go!" she beamed down at me and left the cabin. I sighed and stood up to get ready to go. ' _She's probably lying.'_

When I went outside she was brushing out Epona's coat. I walked over there and silently hooked my bags to her saddle.

"Do you think it would be selfish of me….to ask Impa if she would use the youth rune that Purah used?" I paused and glanced over at her. "I just...no. Never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything…" she covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head slowly. Taking a deep breath she turned to me with a small smile. Though her face displayed something akin to happiness her eyes betrayed her. The deep green of her eyes almost seemed gray now under the shadow of the cloudy sky. "Let's go…" Deciding it was best to remain silent I pulled myself on Epona and helped her up next. Once she was situated I rushed Epona down the path to Kakariko. There was much I wanted to speak to Impa about as well.

The rest of the ride to Kakariko was quiet and uneventful. I let out a small sigh of relief when we finally reached the familiar village. Though we had been here a few months prior it almost felt like ages. Zelda jumped off Epona and pulled out the cloak Purah had given her, shielding herself behind the smooth fabric hood she ventured out into the village. I dismounted and left Epona in a nice spot of grass. Touching my forehead to her muzzle I hurried after Zelda. I watched her closely, every step she took seemed heavy, as if there was a weight trying to keep her in place. Offering a small nod to the guards she ascended the steps slowly, using both hands she pushed against the great doors to Impa's house and slipped inside. I entered the building right behind her and stood by the doors. Zelda approached Impa slowly and knelt in front of her.

"Impa? Are you awake?" silence followed for a few moments then a sudden snore like sound and Impa sat up straighter.

"Lady Zelda? Have you completed your pilgrimage my child?" Zelda looked down and shook her head slowly.

"Impa, I must speak with you…" her voice shook slightly and her back tensed up. I frowned and looked up at Impa, the wise woman met my gaze and I bowed my head before slipping outside. I sighed and leaned on the railing of the porch. Paya started walking up the steps with a basket in hand. When she saw me she practically threw the basket to the ground and all the apples that were inside went rolling down the steps. I winced and sighed, shaking my head. Why did the poor girl become incapable of simple tasks around me? I pushed myself off the wall and made my way down the steps and started to help her pick up the scattered fruit.

"Are you alright Pa-"

"Master L-Link! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too um do this!" I held up my hands and tried to calm her.

"Hey it's ok really, Everyone trips now and then." Her face darkened to a deep red and she stood up. I handed her the basket and she took it with shaky hands.

"O-Oh, right so um, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Zelda and I are just visiting Lady Impa before we move on to the Akkala region." Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away quickly.

"O-Oh alright. I'll um just hurry inside." She bowed her head and scurried inside. I sat down on the steps and patiently waited for Zelda to finish speaking to Impa. ' _I wonder why Paya looked at me like that…'_ A few minutes later the door creaked open behind me and Zelda's voice pulled me out of my ravine.

"You can come inside now." I turned to face her, nodding I joined her on the porch.

"Did your conversation go well?" She looked down, a small frown tugged at the corner of her lip.

"Yes, it did…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I held back a sigh and turned to open the door. "Oh, by the way, I need to run out for a few days. Will you be alright waiting here till I return?" She looked up at me quickly, alarm flashed across her face.

"You'll be back right?"

"Of course. I'll only be gone for a few days." Sh looked does slightly and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Okay, but can you show me the fairy fountain before you go? I would love to study the area." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Let's go tonight then." She grinned happily and hurried down the steps.

"Alright! I can't wait. Let's meet by the goddess statue at sundown. I'll be around town." She waved and scurried off towards the markets. I stood there quietly until I couldn't see her anymore and slipped inside, stopping just a foot from where Impa sat.

"Hello Lady Impa."

"Greetings child, how are things fairing?" I sighed quietly and glanced to the side.

"I don't know what she said to you but...I fear for her health. It seems like she is growing weaker with every day that passes...She won't tell me anything but I can see it, she's in pain. I feel like she's trying to distract herself, or me by trying to train her body physically. Strange phenomenon have been occurring as well, the Blood moon still rises...monsters are evolving. I've already seen the effects of it's a Yiga clans men said to me still bothers me, he said something about _the_ _mother awakening_. I have no idea what that means but it makes me very uneasy...This was the last encounter we had with one before we visited Hateno, I could have sworn that he was aiming his arrow for me only…" Impa stayed serious, her expression remaining passive.

"I see...I do not know what this means but it troubles me deeply. Our Princess is still in grave danger. At the very least I will look for volunteers to go investigate the Yiga. I will send word to you if we uncover any useful information. For now the only advice I can give you is to make sure the Princess reaches the Spring of Power as soon as possible...You must remain vigilant, do what you must to protect the Princess and her Kingdom. I have faith all will sort itself out, may the Goddesses watch over you." I nodded and bowed my head before leaving the building. I had hoped she could offer me some answers, though I expected her to be just as confused as I. Perhaps all would sort itself out like she said, I just wished the changes were showing themselves more. With still a few hours until sundown I decided to help out the villagers with some errands to pass the time.

Once the sun had finally settled just above the horizon I made my way over to the Hylia Statue in the center of the village and stood before it.' _Why can't I hear your voice anymore? I could really use some answers…'_ I was greeted with silence and I sighed and took an apple from my bag and placed it in front of the statue. ' _Hyrule still needs you…'_ a soft breeze danced through the air and gently blew through my hair and a quiet voice reached my ears.

"Hello Link." I blinked and stared at the statue quizzically, had she finally decided to speak to me again? Just then I felt a light poke on my back and I tensed up and spun around.

"Zelda!" she giggled quietly and smiled sheepishly.

"Did I disturb your prayer?"

" No, of course not."

"I didn't know you were religious." I glanced back at the state and turned back to her.

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself religious but… I do strongly believe in Her Grace…" I offered her a smile and pointed up the hill where the shrine sat. "The Great Fairy Fountain is just up that hill." her eyes shone brightly and she

hurried over to the hill.

"Come on then!" I smiled and turned back to the statue, bowing my head before I followed Zelda up the hill.

"Zelda, you might want to slow down." I caught up to her, making sure my voice wasn't too loud.

"Why?"

"There's a chance we'll see a fae creature, though it will run away if you approach too fast or too loudly." Her eyes widened and she grinned, crouching she continued down the path. I followed close behind, and kept my eye out or the blueepee. Once I saw the creatures little moth like antennae sticking out of the grass I glanced over at Zelda, she made no move to stop so I spoke up quietly.

"...Let me know if you see anything." She nodded though never made any sign that she did once she got closer to the jumpy creature. The little thing turned it's head to stare at her then took off running frantically through the grass. I watched it run right past her before it disappeared in a small flash of blue light. When the large flower came into view she stood and eagerly ran towards it, scattering the small fairies that floated about. I swiped one out of the air and placed it in a small jar before it got away. ' _She might not even see the Great Fairy herself. I don't want her to be so disappointed…though that chance is slim...I don't want to risk it.'_

"I guess she isn't home...she usually sits there in that water." I pointed over to the large flower where the Great Fairy resided. Zelda stuck her lip out in a small pout and sighed quietly.

"Darn, I was so looking forward to seeing her…" I smiled slightly and looked down, I hated myself for lying to her, but still. "Well this place certainly is beautiful...I've never seen a flower so huge in my life!" she climbed up to the flower and inspected the water.

"Zelda? Come here. I want to show you something." She dipped her finger into the water and slid off one of the petals. She followed me behind the large flower and I knelt down beside a tree. She gasped and sat beside me, her hands flew up and covered her mouth.

"A Silent Princess..." She smiled and reached forward, stroking the petal gently. "It's so...beautiful." Tears came to her eyes and she placed her hand over her heart. "There's more than one too!" I watched her silently and laid my weapons in the grass before I leaned against the tree. "I wonder if this delicate flower will ever grow domestically…"

"Perhaps it will someday...but maybe it will just flourish here where she's happy…" I reached forward and gently cupped her face with my hand. She smiled slightly and leaned into my touch, placing her hand over mine and pressing it closer against her face.

"Sometimes...I feel as if I am a whole other person when the sun's rays no longer kiss the land. Everything is in shadow, it's like a disguise of some sorts…" She scooted closer to me, keeping her eyes locked with mine. "Please tell me...have I ever done anything to hurt you?" I remained silent for a while, I knew my answer was a 'no' but still. I felt as if I wanted to say yes though I didn't know what reason I would give. I kept my voice low when I replied, the golden flecks in her eyes faded from view as the sky darkened.

"My only request is that you tell me what troubles you…" she looked down and sighed quietly. I could see the conflict brewing in her eyes and it pained me to see how much it was affecting her. She spoke quietly, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"...I have the strangest...visions. Of a ruined Hyrule, monsters run loose in this dark land. My people suffer and I...I just sit idly by. Doing nothing. When I look down at my hands...they are blood stained...and, and I'm _smiling..._ sometimes you are there. Though you may in my arms lifelessly..." She looked back up at me, the fear in her eyes made my blood run cold. "Why? _Why_ would I be smiling?" she covered her face with both hands and shook her head slowly. "There is a voice...it whispers to me...tempts me with the most foul and sick words...sometimes I feel as if this-" she gestured to her surroundings and met my worried gaze again . "-this is all my own dream. I may very well be still stuck inside Calamity Gannon for all I know!" I frowned deeply, each word that left her lips left me chilled and disturbed. She still felt like she was stuck in that dreadful beast? My insides twisted at the thought, how long had she been feeling this way? "This is not the first time I dream of you...of seeing you." Just at hearing those last words made my heart quicken. She moved closer to me and placed her hand on my chest.

"I'm so sorry Zelda…" I sat there quietly, I had no idea what to say to console her. It seemed as if I always fell short when it came to being able to ease her inner turmoils. The smile that spread across her lips was so forced it made my heart ache, a small laugh left her lips and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I am such a sorry excuse for a ruler...for anything. I'm so...weak.." she pulled her hand back to her chest and clenched the fabric of her tunic tightly. I felt my throat tighten up, it sent a constricting sensation to my chest. I had saved her yes, but had I truly saved her? She was still in such pain and I just sat here, frustration carved at my heart like a knife. I tried to think of something to say to her but everything I could think of would still leave her with so much doubt. I closed my mouth to prevent it from saying something that would only cause her to question her freedom further. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, it seemed nothing ever changed. Just like when I first saw her when the Calamity was finally gone I had nothing...I couldn't ease her pain. I reached forward hesitantly and pulled her closer to me, pulling her onto my lap.

"Zelda...please…" I met her watery gaze and placed my hand on her cheek again, slowly wiping the tears from her cheek with my thumb. My voice strained in the darkness and I searched her glowing orbs from some kind of light "...don't cry." I let my hand linger on her face for just a moment before I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against hers gently. The muffled sob that left her lips all but killed me, I pulled back slightly and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her lips before trailing around her jawline and down her delicate throat. Her skin burned hotter with every kiss I left on her skin, a shaky sigh escaped her lips when I trailed my tongue just above her collarbone. It felt more pronounced than usual and I felt concern burrow its way deeper into my core. I kissed her skin softly before I parted my lips and captured a small section in my mouth, leaving it reddened and slick when I pulled back. I trailed my lips back up her neck and hovered over her mouth so we barely touched. A moment later she was pressing her lips against mine and wrapping her arms tight around my neck. I parted my lips and let my tongue glide slowly against her bottom lip. I relished the salty taste of her tears that mixed in with a faint sweetness from her skin. My eyes fell closed and I explored the insides of her mouth slowly. Her tongue rubbed against mine gently at first but then gained more vigor. Her lips molded and pushed slowly against mine. Each movement was like a forbidden dance and every subtle sound was the accompaniment. She seemed to wait till the last minute before she tore her lips from mine. I leaned forward and slowly slipped my tongue between her glistening lips. She pulled away slightly and pressed her cheek against mine, her heavy breathing fanned out quickly against my skin creating a pool of heat in my stomach.

Her hips suddenly rolledagainst mine and my breath caught in my throat. My heart skipped and began to race furiously. The burning sensation caused by the pressure building up from the weight of her body on mine pulled a low groan from my lips. She trailed her lips up my neck, placing hot open mouthed kisses on my skin. With each kiss that she placed on my skin she ground her hips harder against mine. My head fell back against the tree, every movement she made pushed me harder against the tree. I blinked a few times and tried to focus on the stars above me, but the lights that clouded my vision didn't really look like stars. I groaned and dug my fingers into the grass beside me, my breath grew more strangled with each push she made against my body. I brought my hands up and shakily placed them on her hips. The next time she pushed her hips against mine I pulled her down and ground hard against her, dragging out the burning sensation and causing a gasp from her followed by a quiet moan. She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around my collar and pulled me closer to her. Seizing my lips in another heated kiss she dragged her nails up my back and tangled her fingers in my hair.

A moment later she stilled her movements and her kiss returned to a deep and slow mold against my own. She pulled back slowly and I bit her bottom lip lightly so it scraped slowly between my teeth when she moved back all the way. We stared at each other in silence, both of our breathing still heavy. The sound of restless crickets chimed through the brisk night air, mixing with the quiet harmony of our labored breaths. She smiled shyly, a bright light glinted in her eyes that seemed to match the soft glow the Silent Princess blooms were emitting just a foot away from us.

"I...think I should...return to the village…" She rubbed her nose lightly against mine and started to get up. I held her tighter, I wasn't quite ready to let her go.

"Zelda wait...I-" she kissed my lips softly and whispered quietly.

"I know…" smiling slightly she detangled herself from my lap and stood up, she shifted from one foot to the other slightly. Combing her fingers through her hair quickly she pulled her hood back on. "So I'll see you in a few days?" I just sat there and nodded dumbly. My mind was currently trying to sort itself out again, and my body still burned furiously. She smiled again and scurried out of the area.

I sighed quietly and leaned my head against the tree. ' _Did she really know what I wanted to say?...Why does she keep doing this to me?...'_ I sat there silently trying to give myself time to calm down. After a while I stood up and looked around. There was a few fairies nearby and I couldn't help feel a bit self conscious by their presence. ' _I might as well leave now…'_ I looked around a bit nervously and hurried out of the village, heading for the nearest stable. In my flustered rush I forgot to bring Epona.


	14. Chapter XIV

I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had a lot come up since I last uploaded. I'm hoping I can get back to my schedule but chapters may not come as quickly. Thank you all for sticking with me.

Guest: I'm back! I'll do my best!

Arcmelos: I thank you again for reading!

~Enjoy!

* * *

"Link! Where have you been!?" Zelda ran over to me when she saw me entering the hidden village. She stopped suddenly right in front of me, her arms raised out in front of her slightly. Her eyes were wide and they looked me over urgently. After a moment she dropped them to her side and reached out and hesitantly laced her willowy fingers with mine. "I was...beginning to worry…" I tightened my fingers around hers and bit back a smile.

"I had a bit of trouble getting some papers filled out...plus I forgot Epona here so I had to walk halfway." she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.

"Papers? I am a bit losed here Link." I grinned and turned toward the mountain pass, slipping one of my hands from hers I brought my fingers up to my lips and let out a low whistle. After a moment a loud winnie sounded through the valley and the white stallion I had found on Surfula hill came running over. The large creature stopped before her and threw his head around in excitement. Her eyes widened further and she brought both hands up to her mouth. "Oh…" she slowly reached out and placed her hand on the stallion's muzzle. "He's beautiful…" I nodded happily and pat the creature's side.

"He's a wild one too. He never truly wants to listen to me though he's loyal and strong… I thought of you the moment I laid eyes on him." I grinned cheekily and she shoved me, a musical laugh leaving her lips.

"Is that so? You find my temperament too unruly for you?" I bowed my head and smiled softly.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." A small blush filled her cheeks and she walked around the horse quietly and stopped in front of him.

"It is an honor to meet you Areiôn" She curtsied and began running her fingers through the stallion's mane. "May I be your rider?" he scraped the ground with his hoof and gently nipped at her hair. Beaming she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged the stallion tightly. After a moment she turned to me.

"You've named him Areiôn? Does it have any specific meaning?"

"Areiôn Is an ancient stallion as swift as he is true. Some say he is the mighty steed of the goddesses. Show your respect." I raised a brow at her quizzically though the twinkle in her eyes was all the answer I needed. Suppressing another grin I bowed my head before the white horse.

"It's an honor Areiôn." Zelda nodded and held her hands together in front of her. "Zelda? How did you know this horse would be fast?" she smiled again and pet the creature silently.

"I could see it in his eyes...he must be much like his ancestor…" I nodded and handed her an apple so she could feed it to him.

"You're right. He's the reason I'm not running as late as I thought I would be." She laughed quietly and sighed.

"It's a good thing too...any longer and I'd have lost my mind in worry."

"You know you never need to worry over me right? No matter what happens I'll always find my back to you…" A light pink dusted her cheeks and she smiled softly.

"I know…" we stood in silence for a while until she turned to face the path leading out of the village and cleared her throat. "Can you please get the horses ready to leave then? I'd like to be on the road by noon at the latest…" I bowed my head slightly and smiled up at her.

"As you wish." she stood there for a moment then turned back to Impa's house. I led Areiôn over to where I left Epona and started to prepare them for travel. Though when Epona saw me bring him over she scraped the ground and huffed loudly. I offered her an apple and pet her neck gently. "I'm sorry girl...I didn't mean to leave you behind." she seemed to forgive me but she didn't take too kindly to her new companion. "Come on girl be nice, he's going to be joining us now." she scrapped at the ground some more but settled eventually. After the two horses were situated I led them to the edge of town to wait for Zelda. She walked over with a small bag in her arms.

"Are you ready to go Link?" I nodded and helped her up on to Areiôn.

"Of course." I pulled myself up on Epona and started down the path. "Whenever you're ready to use it...I was given a saddle and bridle with the royal emblems on them." she followed close behind.

"You did? By whom?"

"An elderly man at one off the stables. I believe it was passed down through his family."

"I see...thank you. I'll keep that in mind…" she flashed me a wide grin, reaching over she poked my cheek and giggled. "Lets race!" Without giving me a second to respond she ushered her steed down the path. The rush of wind that blew through me when she past tousled my hair around.

I laughed slightly to myself and pushed Epona after her. We raced down the path for quite some time until the horses became fatigued. Pulling Areiôn to a stop by some marshy waters Zelda climbed down and stood in the middle of the road with her hands on her hips, a mischievous grin on her delicate face.

"I do believe I've won." I smiled and jumped off Epona, landing next to her. Bowing my head I took her hand and brushed my lips just above her skin.

"Congratulations M'Lady." A light blush filled her cheeks and she slipped her hand out of mine and walked over to the water.

"Let's take a little break. I'm sure they're quite winded." She pulled her boots and socks off and stepped into the water. I stood by the water and watched her silently. She was already quite engrossed in the many small aquatic species living in the water. I sat down after a bit and crossed my legs. She turned around and shook her head when she looked at me. "Link! Why don't you join me in the water? I bet a nice cool down will do you wonders." I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you M'lady but I must decline. How am I to protect you properly if I'm engaged in other activities?" she pouted and splashed water at me. I closed my eyes as the incoming wave pelted me with water.

"That's it? Hmph. You're no fun." I only offered her another smile and she sighed and returned to her little investigations. I watched her silently, the fond smile never leaving my face. Seeing her so enveloped in her little activities warmed my heart. ' _I wonder if she's in pain now...if so I wonder where she finds the strength to smile all the time.'_ I sighed and touched my fingers to my lips, my face heated up and I shook my head. ' _What compels her to...do such things.'_ I bit my lip and sighed, guilt washed over me and I hung my head. ' _You shouldn't be dwelling on things like that. Just do your job right for once and stop disrespecting her space…'_ I remained silent and stood still until she returned to my side. She was looking off into the distance, a frown darkening her features.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" she remained silent and began to walk away. I frowned and followed after her, quickly.

"Link...look There...it's a village." she switched to a jog and hurried over to the ruins that decorated the marshy land. She crouched before some of the wreckage and picked up an ancient picture frame. The paper inside had long been destroyed only parts of the frame remained. "I wonder...who's house this used to be...what memories these old buildings hold…" she covered her face and shook her head slowly. "I am such a disgrace...how can I not remember what this village's name was? It's not very far from kakariko! These poor people!" I bit my lip and stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself...you did more than enough." I gave her shoulder a firm squeeze though she only hung her head more.

"I'm going to say some prayers...please go collect the horses…"

"Zelda you don-" She cut me off quickly her voice shaking though her tone was curt.

"Please…" I let my hand slip from her shoulder and bowed my head.

"As you wish…" careful not to disturb her further I backed away quietly and made my way over to where the two horses were left grazing. Guiding them over till they stood a few feet away from the ruins I settled myself leaning against Epona's sturdy frame. Zelda stayed kneeling in the rubble until the sun touched the horizon. Only when the crickets began to sing did she rise quietly. Brushing herself off she turned towards me and cleared her throat.

"We should get going now. I know it's late but we can't afford to waste anymore time." I nodded and handed her the reins for her horse, waiting till she was mounted I made my way over to Epona and pulled myself up on her back. Adjusting the reins I put her in step behind Zelda. We traveled in silence for a long time, the only sounds that accompanied us were the gentle sounds of the horse's hooves hitting the ground and the loud chirps of the restless crickets echoing through the night. Through the land was quiet my mind kept on racing all over the place. Though the topics that bothered me the most had to do with Zelda's health and, well other things revolving around the princess. I began to feel a bit restless and I kept fidgeting with Epona's reins. So much so apparently that she stopped suddenly and my head went crashing against her neck.

"Ow…" I grumbled and rubbed my forehead, sending a glare at the irritated mare. A quiet giggle caught my attention and I looked up to find Zelda looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong Hero? You seem distracted." I pursed my lips and let out an annoyed huff. The tone of her voice threw me off, I couldn't tell if she was teasing me or not.

"I'm just...um bored." I scratched the back of my head and forced a laugh. ' _Tired, confused…'_

"Well let's chat then. It's been awfully quiet...what do you want to talk about?" I grimaced and held in a groan, I didn't want to be put on the spot right now. Honestly there was so much I wanted to talk about right now...yet I knew she didn't want to hear it. Though it seemed my words wanted to make the atmosphere worse for me.

"Well...I've been curious. What do you plan to do once everything is settled? I'm sure once word gets out that Hyrule is revived other kingdoms would seek your hand." I cringed slightly and sighed, like this was any better a subject than…

"Well…I've considered that. Honestly I'm not looking forward to that one bit. There is also the issue of the land wanting to be taken over by other realms. I'm not sure if the kingdom would be strong enough to fend of a full invasion. That being the case...even if I am able to restore ties between the various regions of Hyrule… I may have to marry someone from an outside kingdom for assistance…" she sighed and covered her face with her hand. "I hope that it never comes to that...though I may need to regardless in order to continue my bloodline...Do you think...that if I never had children would my fate as _Zelda_ be over? Or would I just be reincarnated as a random person? It might not even be me though...it might be another unfortunate soul. Perhaps that is the case...who is to say every female in the royal family is the goddess? If even that is the case...what if she only gets reincarnated when the world is in danger? Just as the hero does…" she trailed off and glanced at me again. I scratched the back of my head and sighed slightly. I hadn't expected her to turn the conversation in this direction, though I was grateful it wasn't awkward however it turned out to be more tense than anything.

"I'm not sure...the ancient texts does mention the blood of the goddess...though it would make sense that the goddess is only renincarnated when the world needs her…" she shook her head slowly and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"What a sad fate...a part of me I don't know what's worse...forcing an innocent spirit to take on the burden each time or knowing that your soul never rests…" she looked over at me with solemn eyes "There is no doubt in the legends of the age of your soul...the sword will forever seek its master...do you have memories of your long existence?" I held her gaze for a moment and shook my head.

"Not that I can recall...though if I did in the past I don't remember now." she nodded and looked ahead again.

"Right, how foolish of me. You barely remember your own past...I'm sorry." I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I'm fine with never learning everything about myself...as long as I have a purpose I can continue on without knowing." she smiled slightly and looked down.

"You honor me with your loyalty Link...I still wonder why you would push yourself through so much for me...when it comes down to it I'm not all that important...if I were to perish...the kingdom will continue to live. Thrive even just as it has begun to do so in its own. In the end my existence is miniscule compared to the rest of Hyrule. …"

"I pray I'll never need to find that out…" she remained silent for a long moment before she cleared her throat and started in a more uplifting tone.

"So! Shall we talk about your past a bit? How about your mother? Do you have any memory of her?" I shook my head slowly, my brow furrowing in thought.

"I can't say I have any memory of her…"

"I see...well she was a beautiful woman...so quiet and serene...you actually look a lot like her. Her eyes were blue as well...they were always dark and stormy...I often wondered what weighed in her heart. She worked for the castle as well, at first as a maid but she was later moved to the stables...after your father began to court her I heard she was promoted to training the royal horses." I listened quietly, trying my hardest to picture this woman who Zelda was speaking of. This is only what I was told through asking other maids...I only met her a few times. She seemed so wise though...I wish I could have spoken to her more...especially since my own mother had passed away when I was young." she looked down quietly and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm turning everything into a big puddle huh? I don't mean to be a downer…I don't know why you had to lose everything about yourself it isn't fair. .." I shook my head and smiled.

"No, it's alright I understand. I'm grateful that you try to help me. Perhaps I was meant to lose my memories...there is always a reason for everything, we're just not meant to know what it is all the time." She nodded quietly to herself and clapped her hands together.

"Well! I remember you were pretty close to this other boy that trained for the royal guard...I never learned his name but before you were named my body guard whenever I passed by the training fields you were with him." I listened to every word carefully, trying my hardest to remember _something_ though despite my best efforts it seemed the details I was searching for eluded me still. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's alright. I wouldn't worry too much about it. If it's meant to be then I'm sure I'll remember my past in time."

"I suppose you're right…" she sighed and smiled "well tell me how the koroks are doing. What about the Great Deku Tree?"

"They are all doing great. They like to run around Hyrule in some of the most random places. The Great Deku misses you dearly. I know he can't wait to see you…" She smiled and placed her hand over her heart.

"The last time I was there I was by myself. This will be the first time with you by my side." unhooking the Sheikah slate from her hip she turned toward me and snapped a quick photo. "There. The first log of you taken by someone else." I laughed slightly and grinned.

"I'm honored you were the one to take it." she smiled and inspected the slate closely.

"Though I do wonder why the runes have stopped working...we could have used them for so many situations. I am incredibly disappointed I never got to see for myself what these runes can do."

"We can take the slate to Purah later… I'm sure she can figure out what's wrong with it."

"Right…" she placed the slate back on her hip and stretched her arms up in the air. "Don't let me forget to take it to her okay?" I nodded despite the gesture being meaningless since she was not facing me. As we grew closer to the Wetland stable faint yelling caught my attention. I looked around quickly and set my gaze on a small campfire in the distance.

"Link! Look! Those people need help!" I jumped slightly at Zelda's sudden outburst and shifted slightly. There was indeed a few people being attacked by monsters in the distance. Without hesitating I pushed Epona through the grass and locked my gaze on one of the offending bokoblins. Just as I was about to shoot an arrow at it another jumped from the bushes, its club aimed for a woman's head. Pulling on the reins Epona trampled the Bokoblin closest to me and ran for the next one. I used the arrow meant for the flattened bokoblin on the one currently jumping through the air. The arrow lodged itself in the creature's eye and the thing crumpled in the grass below. I jumped off Epona and walked over to the frightened man and woman in the grass.

"Are you alright?" I offered my hand to help them up. After I pulled both of them to their feet the man eagerly grabbed my hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much! That was wonderful! You ar- Oh! Master Link! You're always swooping in when we need you most." I shook my head slowly.

"Honestly you should thank Hylia not me. I just happened to be in the area if I hadn't been then it could have ended badly." Tye slouched his shoulders and stared at his sword quietly.

"I can't stand constantly being driven off this way...I suppose no place in Hyrule is safe anymore. Not even the settlements…" A sudden determination filled his eyes and he sheathed his sword and grabbed my arm tightly. "Master Link please! Train me to be a strong fighter as you are!" he got down on his knees and looked up at me. I shifted uncomfortably and slipped my arm out of his hold.

"I'm sorry Tye, I can't I have very important things to do right now." he frowned and stood up slowly.

"I see…" looking over my shoulder a sudden understanding filled his eyes. I glanced behind me and saw Zelda had caught up to me and was standing a few feet away. "You know...we have been traveling for a long time looking for the Silent Princess flower...There is a Legend, it says if you swear your love before it's freshly plucked blossom, you and your partner" he glanced behind me again. "will live a charmed life." I blinked at him my face warmed slightly and I shook my head quickly, speaking through a clenched jaw I hoped she hadn't heard him.

"No no, it's not like that...you got the wrong idea." he placed his hand on my shoulder suddenly and squeezed it tightly. Nodding once he turned and sat under the small tent at their campsite. I walked back over to Zelda and sighed.

"This isn't the first time I save these people...I hope no harm comes to them."

"What he said...about No place in Hyrule being safe...that crushed my heart Link. I felt it deeply though I prayed I would never hear it spoken…" She covered her face with her hand and shook her head slowly. I reached forward and held her other hand gently.

"It's alright. We can work to bring back the people's safety and security. I'll wipe out every evil that hinders that. I promise." she dropped her other hand to her side and squeezed my hand tightly, rubbing her thumb on the inside of my palm she smiled at me before letting go.

"I know." she returned to where the horses were and mounted Areiôn. Just as I turned to fetch Epona Sorelia grabbed my hand and placed a small bag in it.

"Here. It isn't much but please take this. Thank you for helping me and my husband again."

"Of course. But I urge you to be careful...I might not be around meet time."

"I understand...all I ask is that you take care of her." she gestured in Zelda's direction.

"I've seen the way you look at her...she ne-"

"Of course I will. No doubt about It. Stay safe." she sighed and waved me off. I tried my best to force down the blush that had filled my cheeks at her words. Once I retrieved Epona I returned to the path towards Wetland Stables.

"All good to go?" I glanced at Zelda and nodded quietly. She looked one last time at the couple sitting under the tree together before putting Areiôn into a canter. I followed close behind on Epona, what the two had said to me back there still swarming my mind.

"Good, we're finally here…" Zelda dismounted and stretched a bit. "If I'm not up by then. Can you please wake me up at sunrise?" After paying for the rooms for the night I left Epona and Areiôn to the stable hand I bowed my head and smiled.

"As you wish."

* * *

Fun fact: Ariôn is a mythological horse in Greek Mythos, it is known as the Immortal Horse and is also famous for being extremely fast and knowing how to speak. The horses parentage is said to be through the goddess Demeter and Posiden or through the Goddess Gaia alone.


	15. Chapter XV

Here's chapter 15! I'm thinking maybe 5 more left maybe more? I don't want it to be too rushed so let me know if it feels too quick so I can make it better for you guys!

Armelos: I absolutely love mythology. I study every ancient mythology out there. My favorites are Greek, Norse, Shinto and Hindu! I'm always happy to read your reviews and comments! They make me smile!

Hendrewen: Thank you! I'm really proud of this story and I'm thinking of writting more stories too!

Every review inspires me and I'm gratful for all who fav and follow me.

* * *

"Behold! The Master Torch! This is the legendary weapon of old and I am it's master Yolero! Remember that name! I shall go down in history!" I cringed as the annoying man burst out once again for the upteenth time that morning.

"Can you please shut it? You've been hollering about practically all night. Do you not know how to give it a rest? Preferably my damn ears?"

"No you are just jealous of my master torch!"

"Believe me...I'm really not."

"Then your brain is just too feeble minded to comprehend the magistry of this ancient weapon!" I rolled my eyes and tossed the arrows I was making to the ground.

' _I would have liked my princess to sleep just awhile longer…'_ Sighing heavily I stood and slipped inside the resting area of the stable. Making my way over to Zelda's bedside I carefully pulled back the makeshift curtain that shielded her from prying eyes. I frowned deeply the moment I laid eyes on her fragile form. Beads of sweat collected on her brow and tears streaked her cheeks. I leaned forward and gingerly moved some hair that had been sticking to her face. Placing my hand on her cheek gently I looked her over carefully. Her body seemed weakened and her breath came in strained, soundless mutterings leaving her lips. My chest tightened and I sat on the edge of her bed. "Zelda...wake up. It's morning…" she remained still and I sighed heavily. ' _Maybe I should take her to a doctor...I know there are a few traveling doctors in Hyrule...why didn't I consider that sooner? Though would a simple potion be enough?'_ I bit my lip, a cold dread climbed it's way into my heart and suffocated me. "Zelda…" I shook her lightly and her eyes opened slightly. A leftover tear from her nightmares slipped down her face.

"Link?" she leaned into my touch and smiled gently. "Good morning...did you sleep?" I sighed in relief and smiled slightly.

"I rested well enough...Come now. The sun is rising quickly." She stared at me for a long time before sitting up and rising from the bed.

"I see...I'll be ready to go in ten minutes." I nodded and returned outside quickly to prepare something for her to eat. When she joined me outside we sat down in a rock jutting out of the river. I handed her a bowl of food and a cup of coffee. She took it quietly and crossed her legs, placing the dish on her knee.

"You can see the castle from here…" I glanced over at her, she had her eyes locked in the castle. The clench of her jaw and the the whitening of her knuckles around the mugs handle was more than enough evidence that the mere sight of the castle caused her stress at the very least. I placed my hand over her unoccupied one that held her weight in the grass. "I wonder if the castle walls harbor any lost souls...do they suffer still?" I frowned and glanced over at her. She kept blinking and her eyes reddened slightly.

"Zelda. Don't fret over it...the best thing you can do to help now is to make sure you get better…" I turned to face her and scooter closer to her. "Have you considered seeing a doctor? You have lost weight… color...this isn't good." she looked down and sipped from the mug quietly.

"I have considered it Link...but that's not what is ailing me. No doctor can save me Link. The Only thing I can do is complete the journey to each spring...Once I pray at the Spring of Power this will be over." I frowned deeply and sighed, she did have a point. I didn't truly expect a mere doctor to know what was going on deep in her soul.

"...What did you dream of this time? I saw your face...it was twisted in pain." she tensed and poked at her food, the silence between us grew deafening.

"I was standing on a mountain...under a blood moon. The Calamity it spoke to me again...though I do not remember what was said." I frowned deeply and racked my brain for an explanation. Though I could not find any.

"Are you sure you don't remember…" she nodded though she refused to look at me. I sighed, I knew she was hiding something but I decided to let it go. I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"Alright I'm ready to go." she stood and handed me her dishes. I stood and returned the supplies back to the stables and retrieved our horses.

Finally on the road again I kept fretting over how much distance we had left until we reached our destination and how little time it looked like Zelda would be able to travel.

"It's still a long way until we reach the Lost Woods...perhaps we should skip the next stable?" I glanced over at her cautiously and she nodded quietly.

"I suppose that is a good idea…" she stared at her hands then clenched them tightly and hung her head. "I may have to skip visiting Robbie too…perhaps I should write him a letter…"

"It's alright. I'm sure he will understand. We can just visit him after everything is settled right?" she tightened her grip on the reins and nodded once more. I sighed quietly and grit my teeth, ' _if the damn slate worked I could have taken her to each spring by now...though would the thing even be able to transport two people at the same time?'_

"Link! Look over there." I pulled Epona to a stop and looked over to where her finger was pointing. A tree stood nestled in the rocks with a platform attached to it most likely built by bokoblin, just next to it an impressive lookout tower was stationed. "Can you please check that out? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I noticed something and didn't speak up only for someone to get hurt because of it."

"Of course." Leaving Epona on the path I crouched down and slowly made my way to the platforms. ' _the air seems tense…'_ glancing around multiple barrels lay around on the platform I approached one slowly and broke it open with my sword. Just as I thought a small chuchu leaped out of the barrel. Slicing the jelly like creature easily it burst, bits of it scattered around the platform. By the time I disposed of the rest of the creatures it had started to drizzle lightly. The afternoon sky already darkening rather quickly. I climbed back down and joined Zelda on the path once more. The worried look in her eyes brought a smile to my face.

"Are you alright?" she bit her lip and twisted the reins in her hands. "I know they were easy enough but you never know...you are okay right? If you got hurt becau-" I held my hands up and laughed slightly.

"I'm fine Zelda...if something like that hurt me then I wouldn't really be qualified to be your guardian would I?" I raised an eyebrow and pulled myself back on Epona.

"Well...no. I suppose not…though accidents can always occur and if that ever happens I don't want you to think that is a reason to look for some type of replacem-"

"Zelda. I'm fine." she blushed lightly and sighed.

"Right of course…" pulling her hood up she glanced up at the sky "looks like the heaven's feel the need to hinder our journey some more…"

"It's just rain. We'll be fine." I pulled my own hood up and followed after her quietly. After awhile it seemed like the goddesses wanted to make me look like a fool because thunder soon began to rumble through the clouds.

"Oh no...there isn't anyplace we can use to take cover either…" I glanced over at Zelda. She was staring up at the sky, her brows furrowed tightly. "No trees...nothing."

"Don't worry...we'll be fine." she pursed her lips and sighed.

"I know I worry too much…though it seems for good measure...look." she pointed at my belt. Small sparks began to form on the metal parts. ' _Crap...the lightening is always hyperactive around metal…'_ I looked over Zelda quickly and frowned deeply. She was sparking as well. I looked around quickly and pointed over to the bridge up ahead of us.

"Alright let's hurry across it...we can hide under the bridge until the storm subsides." she nodded and we pushed across the bridge quickly. Just as we managed to jump off our horses and slip under the bridge a massive lightning bolt struck the ground where we had just been standing not a moment ago. The great blast sent debris flying around every direction. I grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her around against the rocky wall, shielding her with my body from the rocks that pelted us. She looked up at me with wide eyes and I grinned down at her. "See? That wasn't so bad." she sighed and ducked under my arm.

"Well...it could have been worse I suppose…" she sat down against the rocks and closed her eyes. "We could have been hit…" I say beside her and leaned my head against the wall.

"Yea...that's pretty painful...it stings like a bitch...excuse my language." she looked over at me suddenly and grabbed my arm tightly.

"What? You got hit by lightning before?" I laughed slightly and pulled my hood off, wringing the water out of it.

"Uh yeaaa...let's just say I blacked out and I woke up on the side of the road naked." she gasped and grabbed my arm again.

"What!? You were robbed?" I laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yup...it wasn't very pleasant running around in the elements without clothes...thankfully I ran into a traveler who was kind enough to lend me some dignity." she looked down and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Wow...I'm so sorry you had to go through that. It's not funny either!" I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"It's nothing really...I've been through worse. Besides if you think arbor it...it is kinda funny." I held back a yawn, it had been a few days since I slept properly and a nap was really starting to feel like a great idea right about now.

"...I'm sorry…" I struggled to hear her whole sentence though her apology rang in my ears clear as day. I peaked and eye open to look at her but before I could respond another lightning bolt struck the ground a few meters away from us. Zelda yelped and buried her face in her arms.

"Are you alright?" I rubbed my eyes and observed her quietly. She was shaking a little though I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or her sudden scare.

"Yes...I'm fine." she sighed and looked out at the rain, a grim look settling on her face. "This weather...it reminds me of Urbosa...She always had a talent with lightning magic..." she began tossing small pebbles into the rushing water below. "You know...she always talked about training me to use magic...she said I had it in me. The ability to use spells that it." Tears began to well up in her eyes and her nose reddened. I frowned deeply and put my hand on her shoulder. My throat burned slightly as her tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks. Each small drop seemed to burn a hole in my heart. I strained slightly to speak loud enough to get through to her, the raging storm did not help me reach her at all. Giving her shoulder a slight squeeze I called out to her.

"Zelda-" She shrugged me off and shook her head. The outburst that followed reason enough to make me forget my words.

"No! Don't say it….that's not true...it _is_ my fault. I let her die...she was my friend. My closest ally." She covered her face, quiet sobs retching from her chest. I reached out to her but she turned away from me more. I bit my lip and looked down, she made it clear she didn't want my console. Even so, I could hardly stand to just sit here and watch. My insides twisted with every cry that tore through the freezing storm. "She was like a mother to me...yes Impa too but...Urbosa….Urbosa was different! She understood my need to be free...she encouraged my love for exploration! She was the only one who didn't think there was anything wrong with my desire to learn to fight! Or study history! She promised to take me to Gerudo Town to celebrate after the Calamity was stopped…." her words began to fade into a burning whisper. "She was so excited to introduce me to her family… she never got the chance and it's all my fault." Taking a deep breath I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her on my lap. She struggled to move away but I just held her tightly, pressing her back against my chest. A moment later she broke into strangled sobs, her words barely audible. "I-I...h-her and!-and!" I wrapped an arm around her chest and placed my other hand against her face. I knew nothing I could say would ease her pain so I stayed quiet and just listened. She reached up and clutched my arm tightly as if her life was in danger. I frowned slightly at how frail she felt in my arms. I could easily feel her ribs poking out against her thin form. I loosened my hold on her for just a moment, fear of harming her filling my mind. Just as I did she protested weakly so I tightened my hold on her again. She continued to cry out for some time, it seemed just as the lighting around us stopped her heavy sobs also calmed to silent tears. I pulled her a little closer, the side of my face resting on the back of her head. "Her people...they no doubt hate me…"

"They don't...I can assure you of that." She wiped her face and sighed quietly.

"How...can you be so sure?"

"I've met with...their chief her name is Riju. They all love and look up to her. The Gerudo love and respect their chief of she doesn't look down on you then why should they? She's only a child still but she has more wisdom than the average Gerudo her age. I'm sure she would love to meet you." she covered her face again, taking in heavy breaths in an attempt to calm her still shaking form.

"I see...if she truly holds no resentment for me then she is wiser than most…" she remained silent for a long time, though her body had stopped shaking by now I made no move to let her go. Something that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. It wasn't until I felt her shaking me awake did I realize I had dozed off though for how long I wasn't sure. "It's stopped raining now Link. We can keep going...I hope the horses are alright...do you think they'll be okay?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at her. She was kneeling in front of me, a soft smile gracing her lips. No trace of her earlier episode showed on her features so I could only assume it had been some time since then. I stood up and climbed out from under the bridge.

"I'm sure they are fine...those two are smart creatures. I would be surprised if something happened to them." she nodded and looked around, squinting off into the horizon.

"I can't even see them though."

"I'll call Epona and we can just wait around until they show up. They can't have gone far." she nodded

"You're right…" she gasped suddenly and ran off.

"Zelda? Wait!" I sighed heavily and ran after her. "Where are you goi-" I stopped when I saw who she had caught up with. A Gerudo was walking down the path with a small pack on her back. Zelda had her hands together close to her chest, a small twinkle in her eye. Deciding to give the two women privacy I whistled for the horses and sat down on a rock at the side of the road. The two women began to laugh and sat down together in the grass. I smiled and leaned back, sending a small thank you to Urbosa's spirit. I felt as if she had sent this Gerudo woman to lift Zelda's spirits.

"Hey you!" I frowned and looked around. There was definitely someone calling me…"hey! You!" I looked over and sighed when I saw who it was. The man began dramatically waving me down. I groaned slightly and walked over to him.

"Hello Fin."

"Hey maaan! So you're a sh- Oh! You know my name?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Yes I do. We've been through this before. Remember I bought all your friends shields like a year ago?"

"Oh...OH! You're that rad surfer! How about you show off your moves again?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No man. I'm busy. Maybe another time…" he shook his head and slouched his shoulders

"Gah...why you always got to cramp my style?" I sighed and looked back over to where Zelda was. She and the Gerudo were now standing and shaking hands. The brilliant smile on Zelda's face beamed through the morning air. The two women waved farewell and Zelda practically skipped over to me.

"That was Karsh...she's soo nice. She let me have these." she held up some golden hoops. "Do you think they will look nice on me?"

"Without a doubt." she smiled happily and placed them on her ears.

"I haven't worn earrings since I was a little girl...but unlike these. After all I can't have you standing me up all the time." she winked at me and shoved me lightly. I laughed slightly, ignoring the way my face flushed at her comment.

"What did you two talk about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh not at all...we spoke about her travels. Her determination to find a _mate_." she giggled quietly and started walking down the path with me. "I asked her about her hometown. She had lots to say on that matter too. It sounds just as lovely as I remember it...I'm glad the Calamity didn't seem to change much for them in terms of culture. She also questioned why Hylian vai never seen to adorn themselves with jewelry, I told her that it was something usually reserved for the wealthy. She didn't seem too fond of that idea and insisted I have her spare earrings she bought. She had planned to give it as a gift to a voe but she told me she changed her mind when she noticed most didn't take too kindly to earrings." She grinned slightly and reached over to me and flicked the small blue hoop adorning my ear "I did tell her though that every now and then she might run into a voe or two who likes to wear them." Heat rushed to my cheeks again and I just returned her warm smile.

"I'm glad you guys got along so well." she nodded happily and sighed quietly.

"I feel as if that was exactly what I needed...I somehow felt close to Urbosa in that moment. I'm grateful for the chance to speak with Karsh. By the way...where are-" Right before she finished a loud winnie broke through the morning air and a thunder of hooves followed. Within moments Epona and Arión ran over to our sides, coming to a halt just a few feet away. I grinned and walked over to Epona and held her head in my hands.

"Hello girl! I was wondering where you had fun off to." I pet her gently and inspected her saddle to make sure our stuff was still there. Thankfully everything was accounted for, so it didn't seem like she had any trouble. "Just slacking off with your new friend hmm?" she scraped the ground and hit me with her head. The air momentarily knocked out of me and I fell to the ground. I gasped and tossed a small pebble at the horse's leg. She ignored me and turned her backside to me. Zelda erupted into a fit of giggles and I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Ooo, looks like you're in trouble Link." I rolled my eyes and pulled myself on the stubborn mares back.

"Haha, very funny." Epona almost seemed to huff dramatically before she fell still. I waited patiently for Zelda to mount her horse. Once she was finally on his back we continued down the path. Zelda had gone a few good meters ahead of me before I realized it, though she stopped to speak to a Goron that was passing us by. I caught up to her quickly and stopped Epona beside her.

"So Goron City is alright?"

"Yup. We had a bit of trouble thanks to that divine beast thing. But that was taken care of so now our people can mine safety!" She clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that!" he nodded and waved her ooff.

"Well be careful pretty lady! The roads around here can get pretty dangerous for trsvelers!" She nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kind advice. I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure I'll be fine I'm not alone after all." the Goron glanced over at me and nodded.

"Good. You two be careful then." with one more wave we left the Boron behind us.

"You know I don't really need to look that deep to find life in this _new_ Hyrule. I do hope I can restore things properly...I know it will take time but I'm positive all will be well." she looked over at me, a sudden sadness washing over her delicate features. "I know I can be very negative...I'm sorry for that. Though...you have no idea how much it means to me that you are always by my side no matter what. Thank you, truly." I smiled and met her gaze. Her eyes seemed to overflow with warmth and I just wanted to feel every ounce of it. "You never ask for anything in return either...I'm blessed to have you by my side...i know it's selfish but please will you stay by my side even after all this is said and done?" I nodded and bowed my head slightly.

"Always." the following blush that filled her cheeks could have kept me warm for eternity.

"Lets just stop her for a little to check our supplies...there isn't really much need to break again. I'm fine with sleeping in the grass you know." She dismounted and walked over to the saddle bag on Epona, searching through it she quietly mumbled to herself. I nodded and got down beside her.

"I know...what if I'm the one that doesn't like sleeping on the ground?" she laughed slightly and raised a brow.

"Is that so? I had no idea you were so cautious of where you let your head rest. Could that be why you don't sleep much?" I grinned and leaned against Epona, I watched her quietly as she counted off the supplies and tapped her chin in thought.

"Perhaps…" she shook her head and glanced over at me.

"What?" she stepped back and crossed her arms.

"Hm? Oh nothing…" I waved her off and went to count the stock of arrows. In truth I could never stop worrying over her. Making sure she had at least decent accommodations was something that plagued the back of my mind constantly. Something to which I was sure she knew too. "Well...we are good on arrows thanks to yours truly." she laughed slightly and held up a small list

"Then we just need a few stones of flint and a refill of our canteens and we should be good to go."

"Alright, well allow me." I plucked the small paper from her little fingers. She gasped and crossed her arms, her brow furrowing.

"Link! I smirked and shoved the paper into my jeans.

"I'll only be a minute." she shook her head and waved me off.

"Hurry it up then." just as I was returning with the things we needed Zelda ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

"I didn't realize how beautiful this stable was...let's have lunch here!" She smiled happily and pointed to the small tables in the corner. "Look let's sit over there." before I could say anything she dragged me over to the stool and sat across from me. I couldn't help but return her smile and I sat down without a word. She reached over and grabbed the pitcher that sat in the middle of the table and filled my cup with tea.

"Thanks." she grinned and have herself some.

"I ordered us food already. So they should be bringing us it shortly...why don't you tell me about that shrine over there? I see it's brilliant glow. So? What was it like?" she leaned forward her eyes wide with curiosity. I blinked at her a few times and cleared my throat.

"Well...if memory serves me correctly...that's Mirro Shaz Shrine. I don't remember if I mentioned this but each shrine has some type of requirement in it. Like a challenge that needed to be faced before I could get to the end. Every shrine had a Sheikah monk that slept within. They speak of the goddess Hylia and after I received their blessings their body seemed to fade or break away in spiritual energy. The whole thing is really quite beautiful and sad…on top of all that. I have no idea how long each of them slept in those shrines...perhaps thousands of years since we've never had records of anyone going in the shrines before…" I took a sip of the tea and closed my eyes as the warmth filled my body. That shrines challenge involved hitting this ball into a small hole meters away. It was really annoying and I actually hated the damn thing."

"That sounds so fascinating...I wonder what it would have felt like to be in their presence…"

"Well the first time was definitely overwhelming...I know you love the Sheikah Technology but personally...it all feels like magic too me. Perhaps there was something in our history that caused us to refer to magic as technology...science is something meant to be explained and it has clear evidence. On my travels I saw things that blew me away...it can't be anything else but magic. Just thinking the guardians for example...we never found a scientific explanation for how our ancestors got them to move on their own...large chunks of stone with legs. That's all they are, save for the gears and screws that connected the metallic legs to their bodies." she tapped her chin in thought and took a sip from her tea.

"I never thought about it like that...perhaps you're right. I can't just deny it but a part of me still believes it's something that can be built with pure science. Though the more ground we cover on this journey and after everything…" she looked at her hands and clenched them tightly. "Magic is also entirely possibly…and I suppose magic needs no explanation." Leekah came over and handed us our plates.

"Here you are. Please enjoy the food and if you go out traveling be careful for monsters." she glanced at me and blushed "W-well if you're traveling together then you should be fine."

"Thank y-" before Zelda could finish thanking her she ran off back to the inn. "What a jumpy girl…"

"She often gets attacked by monsters when trying to take a walk...I've saved her a lot. I keep telling her not to travel alone. No matter how close to the stable she is."

"Poor girl...I hope she never gets hurt." I nodded and let the food on my plate fill my attention. It had been awhile since I had a good meal and I was more than grateful for it.

By the time we were on the road again it was well past noon. We pushed the horses down the path quickly, I just hoped we wouldn't run into any bumps along the way because I didn't want to waste anymore time. Luckily nothing jumped out at us as we made our way down the path, despite a few wolves here and there nothing disturbed our journey. Though we had no issue at all out running the wild dogs thanks to our horses.

"Oh, I can see the top of The Great Deku Tree… I can't wait to see him…it's been much too long. He's so wise...like the grandfather I never really had. I hope he knows how much I missed him."

"I'm sure he does...he's missed you as well. You'll see him soon enough." she nodded happily and gripped the reins of her horse tightly. ' _She must be nervous...I hope she knows she has no reason to be. The Great Deku Tree is not judgmental.'_

The atmosphere soon grew heavy and cold, a thick fog settling down around us and made it near impossible to see a few feet ahead.

"Well...here we are, the Lost Woods." Zelda and I dismounted and approached the arch slowly.

"I forgot how...ominus this place was…" She looked around quietly and hugged herself. "It sure is chilly…" I went over to Epona and pulled out her white cloak from her bag.

"Here you are. I had it fixed up for you." Gasping quietly She quickly put it on and smiled softly.

"Thank you…"

"Just. Picture all the tiny little koroks sneaking around in the bushes. It's nothing really." I grabbed her hand and picked up the torch left lying against the small beacon. Lighting it I held the firefight in front of us. "Shall we?" she smiled again and nodded.

"After you." she gestured in front of her and I grinned and started down the foggy path, my fingers laced gently around hers still. "You know I hardly remember my first journey here...but I just _knew_ which way to go...now I'm utterly lost."

"Ha, well you won't believe how many times I got lost...don't worry though I've mastered this path...those little spirits can't trick me anymore. Just make sure you stay close." She nodded and stepped slightly closer to me, both her arms now wrapped around my arm tightly, pulling it into her chest.

"Thank Din we have fire then~" she giggled quietly and closed her eyes, leaning her head on my shoulder gently. I swallowed thickly and tried my hardest to keep my eyes focused on the small flecks of light floating off the torch.


	16. Chapter XVI

Hello all~ I'm terribly sorry for taking so long. I had quite a lot come up and truthfully I kept putting this off for multiple reasons. Mainly I'm going through a rather inconvenient writers block and I re-wrote this chapter 3 times even! I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think!

I love all my reviewers and I'm always happy to read every one of them!

~Enjoy

* * *

"This place...it's just as beautiful as I remember it…" She slipped her hand out of mine and ran ahead. Ignoring the sudden cold and empty feeling that rushed through me I extinguished the torch and set it down against a rock. Jogging to catch up to her I got to the end of the path not too long after she had already reached the center of the clearing. She was standing in front of the pedestal that once held the Master Sword. The quiet chattering of the Koroks nearby had faded to a tense silence, save for a few gasps. Standing before the ancient tree she remained still for a few moments before finally speaking. "Hello Great Deku...I've returned." her voice was soft but the wind seemed to carry each word through the whole clearing, each syllable a note that seemed to add more brilliance to the wild flowers. The ancient tree spoke slowly, his words almost echoing.

"Ah...Princess Zelda...I have waited many years to see you again."

"And I you Great Deku… I'm so glad to see the forest is still untouched. Everything here looks so strong and healthy…" she looked around quickly before she turned her attention back to him. "I'm so happy to finally be free...it's a wonderful feeling." I moved closer into the clearing and stood a few feet behind Zelda, careful not to disturb her. A long silence followed before the sagely tree spoke again.

"Yet it seems a great burden still weighs you down...what is it child? What torments you so?" Zelda shifted slightly and glanced back at me briefly before snapping her attention back to the tree before her.

"I'm just...plagued by nightmares. I'm traveling to the goddess springs in order to purge them from my mind." A heavy air settled between the two as if communicating in silence. I glanced around the forest, the little koroks were huddled in small groups around the clearing whispering to each other. ' _I wonder if they know she can't see them as she did before…'_ one of the little creatures began jumping up and down waving at Zelda with both of its small little arms. I couldn't help the smile that formed at the sight. ' _Maybe they're starting to figure it out…'_ Zelda's voice caught my attention and I glanced back over to where she stood.

"I understand…" she sighed quietly and walked closer to the tree, climbing up until she was at the small platform like cutout of the tree she knelt down and bowed her head. ' _I wonder wh-'_

"Mr. Hero!" I looked down to find a particularly round looking Korok at my feet.

"Um...yes?"

"Why isn't Ms. Princess saying hi to us? Does she not like us? We've waited for her to come back for a long time!"

"We've made her presents too!" the small spirits began pulling small stones and flowers out of nowhere. I frowned slightly. I honestly didn't know myself why Zelda couldn't see the little spirits. It wasn't like she's never seen one before either.

She was after all the person who told me about the Korok spirits in the first place.

* * *

" _All that for just one Apple?"_

" _Yea sorry kid. No exceptions." I frowned and sighed heavily. As I turned away a soft familiar voice caught my attention._

" _Three apple's please!" I turned just as a red apple was placed into my hands. A wide grin formed on my face when I saw the girl before me._

" _El! I thought you moved away or something…I haven't seen you in a long time." she grinned back and shrugged._

" _Nope. I was just...grounded for leaving the um house without permission…" I frowned._

" _That sucks...do you have permission this time though?"_

" _Weeellll. Kinda?" I crossed my arms and shook my head._

" _You're gonna get grounded again. Then who knows when the next time I'll see you would be!" She just shrugged and kicked a stone across the pavement._

" _Father is just mad because he says I'm not behaving like a proper lady…"_

" _Well. You sure do talk like one." her cheeks reddened slightly but she didn't try to hit me like usual._

" _Yea...well I might not be able to see you anymore. He says since I'm going to be ten soon I need to start behaving like a grown lady…" I scrunched my nose up and shoved my hands in my pockets._

" _Why not? what are you a nobel or something?"_

" _Kinda...But let's not think about that now!" She turned toward me and grabbed my hand. "So what's up? Anything new happen?" I shook my head and sighed._

" _Not really...my dad said he's going to take me hunting soon...I don't want to go." she frowned and kicked at a few pebbles that were on the stone path._

" _Well...you could pretend the animals are bullies…" I shrugged and pointed at the two apples that she was clutching to her chest with her other hand._

" _Why did you get three?" her eyes lit up brightly and she grinned again._

" _Come on! I want to show you something."_

" _Um..okay?" she started dragging me through the streets of Castletown all while skipping every few feet._

" _What are you going to show me?"_

" _A spirit!" I raised a brow up and frowned slightly._

" _Hmm, aren't spirits invisible?"_

" _Just wait...you'll see." I huffed quietly to myself and followed her in silence. After some time she pulled me into a small wooded area and pointed to a set of three small statues with offering trays. "Here, place the apple in the middle." Shoving the extra apple in my hands she took a step back and placed her hands on her hips._

" _Uh...okay? What for?"_

" _Just do it!" rolling my eyes I crouched in front of the small statues and placed the apple in the tray._

" _Now what?" I glanced over my shoulder but Zelda just remained silent. "Uh, El? I don't th-" just as I turned back the the statues a sudden greenish blob jumped in my face. "Ah!" I jumped back and fell down on my butt. "What the heck?"_

" _Calm down dumbo. That's a korok! They are little spirits of the forest! If you see one, that means the goddesses have blessed you. At least that's what my mother told me before she d- um...a long time ago."_

" _A korok?" I crawled closer to the small creature and poked it. "It's so...squishy." she giggled and knelt next to me._

" _If you see these guys around it means the forest is happy!"_

" _Their...cute." she nodded happily._

" _I know, if you listen you can understand them…"_

" _They can talk too?" I poked the small creature again, how could they speak? They had no mouth._

" _Yea...that's what my mom used to say." We sat in silence watching the korok dance around the statues for a few more moments before she stood up and dusted off her skirt._

" _Where to next El?" I jumped up and smiled happily. It had been awhile since we last hung out and I was excited to see my friend._

" _Actually I don't think I can stay any longer." My smile fell and I kicked at a nearby rock._

" _Why not?"_

" _Because of the guards...they must be looking for me. I actually didn't have permission to leave and they'll surely force me back to the castle." I blinked, 'Did she say the castle?' my jaw dropped and I took a step back. I looked over my shoulder slowly, suddenly wary of being watched._

" _The...castle?...wait…" I furrowed my brows and bit my lip her name is Zelda! Just like_ _ **the Princess!**_ _Idiot!' I gasped and quickly moved to bow. "Goddesses I'm so sor-AH!" just as I stepped over to bow the korok walked right where I was going to put my foot. In a desperate attempt not to crush the poor thing . I fell backward and my vision blackened once my head hit the ground. I frowned deeply as I lay there, a small throbbing sensation enveloping my head from the fall. Zelda peered over me, small fits of laughter leaving her, a cheeky grin plastered on her face._

" _Are you alright Link?" My eyes widened and I stood quickly. To my utter horror my head smashed into hers and she fell with a thud on the forest floor._

" _Oh no! I-I'm so sorry Pri-" She reached up and covered my mouth with her hand. Through gritted teeth she whispered angrily at me._

" _Don't call me that!" I knelt there in near a panic, images of my family being punished flying through my head. Voice muffled I tried asking again, quieter this time._

" _...Sorry… Are you okay?" She sat up slowly and let her hand drop to her side._

" _I've had worse." laughing quietly again she stood and brushed herself off. I stood there awkwardly trying to keep myself from freaking out. 'this whole time I've never...I've pushed her! And and….'_

" _I didn't know you were_ _ **the**_ _Princess…" She shrugged and gave me a quick hug._

" _I have to go now...I'll probably never see you again." I looked up at her quickly and frowned when I saw the red bump forming on her forehead._

" _Oh...okay…"_

" _Thank you for being my friend." she smiled again and ran off back to castle town. I just sat there with the korok in silence._

" _I'll miss you…"_

* * *

' _Perhaps it has something to do with her nightmares…'_

"Hey don't do that!" I moved over and swiftly caught the rock that the round korok had hurled through the air towards where Zelda knelt. "The heck was that for ?"

"Ms. Princess won't say hi to us! She's pretending not to see us! So she can't pretend if a rock says hello!" I sighed slightly and shook my head.

"No. That's not nice. What if you hurt her? Did you think of that?" the pudgy korok swayed side to side slowly and slouched.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt Ms. Princess…" I sighed again and pat the creature's head.

"It'll be okay. You'll see." the korok sat down slowly and picked up a small pebble and began rolling it around.

"How do you know? We all wanted too see Ms. Princess's smile so much but she doesn't even want to look at us now…." I frowned and sighed quietly.

"She's just tired...she's been fighting for so long now...try not to take it personally, I'm sure if sh-" her quiet voice sounding suddenly not but a foot away from where I was startled me.

"Hello there little guys!" she knelt in front of the Koroks and they all started to surround her while jumping up and down and waving their arms in the air. I took a step back, puzzled ' _how can she suddenly see them now? Did she need some time to adjust? Or could it be something else?'_ The Koroks happily started leading her toward the hollowed out area in the Great Deku Tree's naval and she seemed oddly carefree as she followed them up the tree. "Alright, alright I'm coming but I can't stay long okay?" I waited a moment and decided to follow her just in case she needed my help slipping away from the lively forest spirits.

"Welcome! How do you like it Ms. Princess?" the Koroks sat around the cooking pot that marked the center of the space and started pointing to the various rooms that made up the entire area. "This is a place we made for you and Mr. Hero to sleep! And those are stores we put together! We love to gather and collect items for Mr. Hero so we could help him save you Ms. Princess!"

"Oh that's so sweet, I am so grateful to all of you." she curtsied and smiled happily at them. The little Koroks practically shook with delight, their earlier woes surrounding Zelda's peculiar behavior flushed from their minds as they all began to chatter amongst themselves in excitement. Despite the convincing cheer she displayed for the eager spirits I knew there was something still that lingered in the background of her mind that bothered her. The sudden change of demeanor was too obvious and the longer I looked at her face the more I could feel her own frustrations.

"Can you stay awhile Ms. Princess?"

"I'm sorry, I have important things I need to do...I'll come see you another time." The little spirits hung their heads, soft murmurs spread throughout the small group as they expressed their disappointment. Deciding now would be a good time to speak up I cleared my throat and took a step forward.

"We're still very busy, but we really appreciate how hard you guys work. We'll see you again, don't worry." Luckily that seemed to lift the spirits of the Koroks that surrounded us and I nodded my head towards the exit just as the Koroks began dispersing. Zelda nodded once toward me and stepped carefully over a korok that had refused to move and left the naval. I followed close behind her and and stood in silence by her side as she said her farewells to The Great Deku.

"Good luck young ones...may the goddesses watch over you." I nodded quietly and Zelda gave a short wave.

"Thank you…" Taking a deep breath she turned and started walking towards the main entrance of the forest. There was a stern look in her eyes though she kept them downcast, every movement she made seemed rigid. Her friendly and carefree demeanor was crumbling.

"Zelda?" I waited a moment but she kept walking, unfazed by the fact that I had called out her name. Reaching forward I gently tapped her arm and spoke up just a bit. "Zelda, we can go this way...it's much quicker." She froze for a moment and glanced at me, her eyes seemed almost unfocused and she appeared greatly flustered before she recovered and cleared her throat.

"Oh right, I forgot there was a short cut…" Choosing to keep my questions to myself I lead her in silence towards the 'ogre' tree so we can shorten our trip by well over a few hours.

Once we were at the front of the lost woods she went straight for where the horses still waited. Without a word she mounted and was halfway down the path before I even got the chance to greet Epona properly. I sighed loudly and leaned my head against Epona's.

"It's almost as if she does this type of stuff on purpose ya know?" Patting the strong mare on her neck I pulled myself on her back and followed after Zelda. "I just hope when all of this is said and done, she's happy." She was silent for a long time, I kept glancing over at her to see if her expression would change but she didn't budge. Brows furrowed and head down she twisted the reins in her hands till her fingers grew raw and irritated. Taking a deep breath I reached over and placed my hand over hers. The skin was hot against mine and some of her fingers looked swollen. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and searched her darkened orbs for something, a clue or hint as to what was ailing her mind this time. After a long moment of silence I broke the silence that had settled itself around us like a thick storm cloud choking the heavens.

"Zelda...what troubles you?" she looked at me with such a defeated expression that my heart fell, the tightening that constricted my lungs suddenly taut and binding.

"Too much Link...far too much...there are things that must be done...I'm not sure if I have the strength to do them anymore." I frowned slightly at her words, She had displayed such determination to push forward and prevail since our journey began. Yes she had her hiccups but I never once saw so much resignation in her eyes. The look that now adorned her features cast a dark haze over her once brightened face. I held her gaze for a moment, the vivid green I was so used to seeing swirling in her eyes looked more like a dull gray than green. I had no idea what she could be thinking but the darkened feeling that was radiating off of her was starting to twist itself around me. A rush of emotions flooded through my being and nearly overwhelmed me, anger, fear, disappointment, jealousy, and hopelessness enveloped me. I grit my teeth and forced a reassuring smile, if these were her feelings I was not surprised. Though I had no explanation for the moments when I could literally feel her anguish I never allowed her to know I felt it too. I could only encourage and support her, reminding her that there is always a way out, and that I was always here for her.

"Thank you…." holding my gaze for just a moment longer she rushed her stallion towards the Akkala region. I followed after her, making sure to keep in step behind her. After a while of silent travel I cleared my throat loudly and glanced over at her.

"Um….Zelda? If you don't mind me asking...was The Great Deku Tree able to help you at all?" she remained silent for awhile longer before she glanced over at me and cleared her throat.

"In a way….though he just helped me to confirm my suspicions…and it was nice...to see him once again." I raised a brow up and tilted my head.

"What suspicions?"

"Link...I must ask you...you would do anything to protect Hyrule right?" I frowned slightly, why was she questioning my loyalties so suddenly?

"Of course. I can't think of anything I wouldn't do." Nodding to herself she smiled faintly.

"Thank you Link…" I waited patiently for her to continue though it seemed as if she was finished because she sped up ahead on the path once again. I sighed and followed after her, I didn't want to pry but I knew there was something else. It was beginning to get so obvious that she was hiding things from me. A quiet voice murmured in my ear and though I tried to argue it's words I believed it more than what I tried to tell myself. ' _You really don't have a right to know any of what is going on with the Princess. You're just a sword that was lucky enough not to break when you were actually needed. The more you pry and stick your nose into matters that don't concern you the more you disgrace the Princess. You've done enough already, best you keep your mouth shut from now on, and your hands where they belong.'_

"Link?" I blinked and looked around quickly before turning over to her. She looked slightly annoyed though concern was more prominent on her face.

"Yes?"

"I **was** talking to you…" I frowned, my face heated in embarrassment. I most likely missed something important and I doubt she'd repeat herself. I hung my head and sighed quietly.

"I'm terrible sorry…" she shook her head and smiled slightly at me.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing anyway. Are you feeling well?" I nodded quickly and sat straighter.

"Of course, I was just falling a little too deep in thought." She nodded and flashed another smile.

"Cheer up, our journey is near it's end. Then you can finally rest." With a quick snap of the reins she sped down the trail, once again leaving me and a rather annoyed mare in the dust. I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my hair.

"Why do we keep lying to each other?..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me, share and review as you please c:


	17. Chapter XVII

Well here's Chapter 17!

Thank you to all my reviewers, you all mean a lot to me! You're feedback helps me to develop the story!

Hendrewen: I do enjoy tension...and I'm happy you enjoy the story!

Atomiksgirl: I'm glad you enjoy my story! I do my best!

LighteningStormy: 3

Frivolities: You're Welcome!

OmegasProdigy: I hope this chapter pleases you!

~I'm always trying to improve so let me know what you think!

~Enjoy

* * *

A loud thud sound caught my attention and turned from my post to investigate the sound. Zelda had thrown a fairly large rock on the ground and it had rolled down the grassy hill quite quickly. I raised a brow, it was unlike her to suddenly have outbursts. Pushing off against the tree I had been leaning against I carefully ventured over to where she stood, hands balled up into pale fists. I stood beside her quietly, casting a wary glance in her direction. Her jaw was clenched tightly, brows furrowed together and her back rigid. I cleared my throat loudly and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Just whatever are you up to _Your Highness_?" The way her head whipped around flung her golden tresses in the air and I resisted the sudden urge to run my fingers through them.

"Excuse me?" she crossed her arms and huffed angrily. I smirked and looked down quickly in a feeble attempt to hide my expression. "I thought we were passed that… Unless you are trying to get a rise out of me?" I shook my head, a grin pulling at the corner of my lips.

"I wouldn't dare...Your Highness." She threw her hands in the air and shoved me.

"Ugh, why do you pester me so?" I put my hands behind my back and slipped around her. She spun around to keep her eyes on me, hands still crossed tightly across her chest.

"Because, you're cute when you're mad." Her eyes widened and a scarlet shade filled her cheeks.

"W-Well… Flattery will get you nowhere." she turned her nose in the air and swiveled back around. I chuckled quietly and walked over to her, taking my chances with delivering a firm poke in the side of her face. Lowering my voice I leaned closer so I was just a few inches from her.

"Thats news to me, it usually seems to work in my favor." She remained still but turned her head slowly to look at me, her nose just barely brushing mine.

"Oh? Is it now?" I stood there silently, looking over her worn features. A chilled breeze rolled around us, causing small goosebumps to awaken down my back. She kept her steely gaze locked with mine, every small step I took around her she adjusted accordingly so as to keep us the same distance apart.

"Tell me...what has nature done to require such punishment from you?" she narrowed her eyes into thin slots before she turned away and kicked at the dirt.

"Nothing Link! I'm just frustrated! There is still so much ground that we need to cover before we can even step foot in the Akaka region!" she crossed her arms and began pacing back and forth across the rocky ground. "I have been trying for days on end to fix the damned Sheikah Slate in hopes that we can activate it's teleportation ability yet I haven't even gotten close to understanding it's complicating mechanics!" Sighing quietly I took a few steps back and stood with my hands behind my back and watched her frivolously still through the dirt. "If only I could find a way to stop time, or turn it back a little. Goddesses know I need it…We even deterred from the wretched path but it doesn't seem like our trip had shorted at all!" she covered her face with both hands and let out a shaky sigh. "I just...want this to be over with already...I'm exhausted, I feel so... _weak."_ A heavy silence settled between us and I kicked a rock to the side ' _Well, it seems like she is in a bad mood...again...;'_ I adjusted my tone to reflect a more serious air and cautiously stepped forward.

"We'll get there soon enough, you'll see. Fret not about how long it takes, but how we get there. As long as you're safe it shouldn't matter." She shook her head quickly and resumed her pacing, her steps met the ground so furiously that I wondered if it would crack on every next step.

"No, no you don't understand Link...my biological clock is ticking! And fast at that! I must get there As soon as possible! Isn't there a better route? You must know something, what else have you been doing all this time?" I pursed my lips tightly and sighed.

"I have not set foot on every blade of grass in Hyrule, but I can assure you that we will arrive in the Akaka Region sooner than your average traveler. Besides, it's only been about a year since we started this journey. You really aren't that old yet. Ignoring your spiritual age of course." Silence once again followed closely behind the last word that left my lips, seemingly clawing at us like an enraged beast. It did not last long however because she lashed out angrily once more.

"Are you mocking me? You have no Idea how hard it is to wake up every morning feeling like some ancient withered woman!" She jabbed herself in the chest, her teeth grinding together in anger. "My mind and my **soul** is tired! I feel worn out! _Expired!_ Yet I continue on! Do you know how much it pains me knowing that I wasn't good enough?! Knowing that all of those years I spent praying and studying was for nothing? I let _thousands_ of people die! My father! My friends! The people that I do not deserve to call my own! My father was right! I'm an heir to a throne of nothing but failure! A Kingdom of _nothing!"_ I frowned deeply and took a hesitant step closer to her. Any and all irritations I might have felt towards her had melted away in an instant. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"Zelda...I-"

"No!" She shook her head violently and shoved me roughly. I let her push me and stumbled back significantly, letting my arms drop down to my sides heavily. I took a deep breath and stood silently as she continued her onslaught. "You don't know how I feel! You don't remember what it was like! You, you never made mistakes! How can you possibly know? The goddess loves you! I **know** she has spoken to you...what is it? What do you have that I don't? Why does everything always go your way!?... **Why?!**..." She buried her face in her hands. Her voice was now coarse and dry, near violent sobs racked through her thin form. "... _Why?"_ I just stood there unsure of what to do. I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't think of anything that I could say that would sooth her bleeding heart. Though at The same time I almost wanted to let her cry out, I felt burned _.'How can she believe I have it so easy? Could she really be that selfish?...'_ The wind ushered in a somber chill that only seemed to amplify her anguish. Turning my back to the setting sun I carefully stepped over to her and reached out to her. Just as I set my hand on her shoulder she turned away from me "I just...just want this pain to stop...I want things to be okay. I want to be okay...I want to be happy Link! Don't even tell me you understand! You don't even remember who you are! You don't carry the weight that I do! I feel as if I'm crumbling and yet you do nothing!" We stared at each other silently, the air around us tense and unforgiving. I shifted uncomfortably and sighed heavily.

"I know I don't remember a lot of what happened...but bits have returned to me. I've seen your struggles...despite my best efforts I'm sorry I couldn't lift any of the weight that crushed you. Perhaps if the sword had picked someone else you wouldn't be suffering as you do now. I'm sorry I can't possibly understand how it feels to be alone in the world...it's not like I'm like you and have no one left in the world that knows me. Perhaps Impa or her sister could help relate to your loss." The venom that seeped into my words began to sting my own heart. I had not meant to be so….rude? I crossed my arms and glowered down at my feet. Frustration, anger and an overwhelming rush of spite filled my chest. I was tired of her complaints. I wanted to understand her better but she never let me in, I wanted to help her but she never told me how. A small part of me wanted to leave everything behind right in this moment. The thought of returning to my peaceful house in Hateno didn't seem like such a bad idea all of a sudden. My heart twisted painfully and I held my breath to try and sort out my thoughts calmly. I glanced over to the side where she now stood, ' _Could I really abandon her?...'_

She bit her lip and took a step closer to me, her hand stretched out just a bit toward where I rigidly stood. Her eyes were wide and reflected the warm light from the evening skies more prominently than usual. I had upset her. Again. Though I was not surprised I couldn't tell if I felt anything from seeing her new wave of tears. I was tired too. Her words came out quick and slightly shaky, tripping over themselves as she continued.

"I'm...sorry Link. I did not mean to sound so harsh. I have no right to judge you. I trust your better judgment and I...and I know that I can be a pain for you though I- I know I may seem to forget that. I don't want you to forget that I really, truly appreciate you and I'm eternally grateful for what you've done for me...for Hyrule. You have every right to be angry with me, hate me even...I only ask one thing…" she took in a shaky sigh and looked me in the eye. "Please, bare with me for just a little longer…I'm just too selfish and weak to let you go now..." I sighed quietly and brushed my hair back, I was frustrated. How many times had we had this exact conversation? Though each time had grown more stressful and draining. How much longer could I stand idly by and watch her suffer? Alone and tired did she really believe that she could continue down this dark path by herself? I known it wasn't my place, but I felt as if I deserved to have some of my own questions answered. Yet she continued to push me away and throw her own frustrations at me then expect me to shoulder it all? At times I felt as if it would be easier to hold up the sky. At the same time I couldn't bring myself to pry information out of her or hold anything against her. I sighed heavily and offered her a small smile.

"I only ask one thing, that you tell me what troubles you…" she sighed quietly and smiled slightly, her shoulders sagged in relief.

"You are far too kind to someone like me...I'm unfair and cruel to you…"

"I don't believe that."

"I know...Perhaps you're just being kind to me again...hiding your personal feelings...but you will perhaps begin to want to kick me yourself…" Looking up to meet my eyes again she forced a weak smile. "...I'm dying Link...my body is degrading. I- I can feel myself fading. I was hoping that visiting the springs of the goddesses would cleanse my body and purge whatever darkness was lingering within me. Yet, I have not heard anything...nor felt any change. I fear I'm in my last days…" I stood there eyes wide in shock. A thousand questions were flying through my head for every second of silence that suffocated me. I felt as if a great talus had slammed its full weight on my chest. _Dying_? She can't be dying...How? Why? What could this possibly mean? Why wouldn't the goddesses heal her? Answer her calls? What would Hyrule do without her?...Why would they take her from me?..."You might have to finish this...finish restoring Hyrule if I cannot. My only hope lies with the goddess Din...perhaps my pleas will be answered upon visiting each spring…" I swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath. How I wished she told me this sooner...perhaps I could have done something differently? My heart was sinking and I felt like I got stabbed but I refused to acknowledge the deepening hole that bore into my chest. She needed support from me. There was no way my panicking would make her feel any better. After all, heavens knew I could see how terrified she was. It all made sense now. Her deteriorating health, the nightmares, her desperation. She was afraid of dying and she kept it all bottled up inside herself for months on end. Instead I forced a smile and gestured over to where the horses grazed.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Though I wish you would have told me this earlier...you can't give up yet. I'm positive everything will turn out okay. So chin up...we haven't lost yet." She forced a short laugh and nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right...I'm sorry for making you worry. I shouldn't be so pessimistic all the time.."

"It's alright. I understand. Just know that I'm always here." she smiled slightly and sighed quietly. As I started walking back to the horses a sudden croak like sound caught my attention.

"Thank you...Link, I-" Pulling my bow and an arrow out I crouched slowly, motioning for Zelda to do the same. "What is it?" She crouched slowly, looking around her own hand inching close to her bow.

"Lizalfos...I see quite a few of them...stay low." I took a step forward then paused and looked back over my shoulder. "Are you alright? Considering everything...is there anything else you wish to tell me?" She held my gaze for just a moment before she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"No…it's nothing don't worry about it." She hugged herself and took a few steps back. I watched her silently for just a moment, waiting for the slim chance that she would change her mind. But it didn't come. Nodding shortly I turned back to the offending Lizalfos a few feet ahead.

"As you wish…" Releasing the arrow I took out the closest Lizalfo and hooked another arrow just as its partner jumped up in the air toward where I stood. The second arrow lodged into the chest of the next creature, creating a low cracking sound as the sharp tip of the arrow pierced the bone. The body fell with a hollow thud against the red rock, followed by a sickening crunching sound as more bones seemed to crack on hitting the sharp rocks. ' _There has to be a few more somewhere...probably up ahead.'_ I glanced back at where Zelda stood near the bottom of the hill with the horses. ' _Good, she's okay…'_ Drawing the Master Sword I ventured up the rocky hill and noticed a silver Lizalfo stalking around. It would pace back and forth between one area, quickly look around before crouching down to blend in with the earth around it. ' _It might have sensed the others were killed…'_ careful not to make any sudden movements I waited until it's back was turned toward me before i stepped out from the pile of rocks. Making sure to step carefully so as not alert it I quickly cut through the skin of the unsuspecting creature. Just as the creature's body fell limp a soft rustle peaked my interest behind me where Zelda was waiting. I turned around quickly to make sure she was okay, she was shoving something in her pocket while an odd orange light faded out. I tilted my head slightly and approached her slowly. "Zelda? What was that?" She looked up at me with wide eyes, her hand still halfway in her pocket.

"N-Nothing…"

"Are you sure? I thought I heard something…was someo-" Her voice cut me off suddenly, each word was dry and clipped.

"-No there wasn't." I frowned at her and took a step back to look over her. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself, and a deep frown on her face.

"...If you say so." We stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments before she shook her head and walked past me up the hill.

"So, this doesn't look like the horses will be too happy venturing through…"

"Yea...It might be easier for us to cross the mountain on foot. The path winds too far south before turning back up. Our best bet would be to head down toward Lake Ferona and follow it North-East till we get to the South Akkala Stable stables…" I turned and gestured over to the rocky land behind me. "After we climb over this area and actually get at level with the lake most of the way will be relatively flat. Though we'll most likely be moving through the lake for half of the travel time, it shouldn't be that bad because it's a hot spring. So at least you won't be cold."

"Alright...Let's get going then." Turning to where Areiôn was waiting she gently pet the animal's face and began speaking softly to him. i walked over to Epona and started making sure the bags were secured.

"Okay, girl...I need you to help Areiôn get to the South Akkala Stable, we might be able to meet with you there if everything goes well." I reached into my bag and handed her some edura carrots. She took them happily, nudging my hand gently after she finished them. "Be safe, okay?" I scruffed up her mane and tied a loose rope around her and Areiôn's neck. After Zelda was also finished saying goodbye to the white stallion we sent them off back down the mountain side.

"Hopefully no harm will come to them…" I glanced over at her and looked back at the two horses slowly.

"They'll be fine." Just as the two figures disappeared down the mountain I started up the mountainside, making sure Zelda remained close by in case I had to catch or steady her. Considering everything that had transpired between us I wasn't surprised with how quiet she was being. After all, I'm sure she felt awkward or uneasy if not both. ' _It seems like so long ago she made that vow to remain silent. Now it's almost as if she never broke it…'_ I sighed quietly to myself and stood back slightly, her movements seemed so rigid and stiff as she scaled the rocky surface. ' _She's dying...I don't know what to do. I feel so..._ _ **useless...**_ _why would she be dying? How does she know visiting the springs will help? It seems like the goddesses have been ignoring us...and I haven't heard anything from Lady Hylia since…'_ My eyes trailed back up to Zelda ' _and now you're falling behind!'_ I shook my head and hurried to catch up to her, hoping she hadn't noticed yet.

"Oh you can see the lake from up here!" She stretched her arms out to her sides and tilted her head back. "The warm air feels so nice...it's comforting." Instead of turning to climb down the side she sat down on the top and looked out over the horizon. "How could the Golden Goddesses have created such beauty only to sit idly by while the land was destroyed? I wonder...did they abandon us because they created a better world? Perhaps it's a place with no sickness of evil...a place they can be proud of?" She reached her hand up toward the sky and clenched her hand into a tight fist before letting her arm drop heavily to her side. "It would be so easy you know? For me to just...start over. Right here...right now…" She closed her eyes slowly and leaned forward over the edge. "I'm not really needed anymore. I can just leave now...no one is left to miss me…" I looked over at her and gently grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers between hers I held on tightly.

I wanted to tell her that **I** would miss her but the words caught in my throat, her newest load of news was still grinding deep holes into my psyche. Her fingers felt so...cold. They hung near lifelessly in my grasp and I held on tighter, _willing_ her to take some to my strength. I bit my lip and looked over the edge as well. It definitely would be easy, to _start over_ from up here. Hopefully the transition would be quick and painless. I shook my head and sighed quietly. I wouldn't allow that to happen. Zelda had a dream to rebuild Hyrule, I wouldn't let any demons deter her from that path. Whether they were physically there or nestled deep within her mind. I would find a way to keep them from her. "Well, we can't enjoy this scenery forever...we might as well become part of the picture and venture to the ground below." Without looking my way Zelda slouched more and but her lip.

"I don't know Link…I feel as if I will collapse if I tried to move." I watched her for a moment and stepped forward.

"Then I'll help you." I crouched in front of her and gestured for her to get on my back. "If you can't make it down then I'll carry you." Her face brightened a bit but she nodded slightly and got on my back a moment later. After she was situated I carefully moved over the edge of the mountain and started climbing down. She buried her face in the hollow of my neck and I could have sworn she inhaled slightly. Embarrassment flooded through me and I held my breath for a moment to try and push the sudden self consciousness away. The farther down I ventured toward the steaming lake below the harder it got for me to grip the rocky wall. Though the trip to even ground felt much longer than it should have I was more than relieved when my feet connected with the earth once more. Just a heartbeat later Zelda slipped off my back and silently walked over to the edge of the water.

"It feels nice down here...it's warm." She stretched her arms out and wriggled her fingers around before sighing loudly. "Too bad there's no more sunlight...I think we should keep going…" She crouched down and reached forward slowly, tentatively dipping a finger into the steaming water. I walked closer to where she was and carefully peered over her at our reflections that vaguely stared back at us illuminated only by the stars the dotted the darkened sky. We stared at each other through nature's mirror until the air threatened to return to the uncomfortable tenseness that suffocated me at the top of the rocky structure. Clearing my throat in an attempt to ease the atmosphere I nodded slightly toward the lake before us.

"Ya know...they say hotsprings can have healing properties...perhaps if you spend some time in the waters it could help you?" She held my gaze for a moment longer before she stood up and brushed herself off, effectively breaking the enchantment that had kept me rooted in the ground.

"I don't think this water can help much...Though I suppose my body could use some type of special treatment…" She leaned forward and slipped off her boots, exposing the pale skin of her calves. I sucked in a short breath when I realized just how _thin_ she had gotten. Yes, I had made note of it before but looking at how pale her skin was now and how unbelievably _thin_ her legs looked only seemed to cement the knowledge truth in my mind. She was falling terribly fast into the clutches of demise and I felt helpless to stop it. She cleared her throat loudly and I looked up quickly only to realize she was glancing at me warily, her hands hovering at the hem of her shirt. Heat rose to my cheeks suddenly and I looked away quickly and swiftly moved to sit behind a few rocks that blocked her from view. Moments later a quiet splash interrupted the silence and I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. ' _I might as well clean up too…'_

When I returned a faint musical tune caught my attention and I slipped back behind the rocks. ' _She's singing…'_ I leaned against the rocks and listened to the gentle melodic waves filling up the area. Each note that left her lips seemed to float lightly around me before lulling me into a peaceful.

* * *

 _Darkened skies surrounded me, swallowing me up in a sea of pain and torment, a quick flash of light followed by a monstrous boom._

 _Hyrule Castle...gone?_

 _I looked around desperately to try and find something, anything that I could recognize. The land was destroyed...a wasteland corpses thrown about in horrid, dismembered ways._

 _What is this?_

 _Another flash and I'm standing face to face with it once again._

 _Ganon…_

 _I grit my teeth and reached for the master sword but nothing was there. Panic struck me like the many fierce lightning bolts that tore the heavens asunder...It's not there?.. I spun back to face the demonic creature, the multiple yellow eyes placed randomly all over its body swirled around aimlessly before they all suddenly focused on me. My stomach dropped and I felt a cold and clammy sensation crawl it's way through my body. Thick and heavy like malice I found myself glued to the spot. Every moment that flew by constricted me, stealing the air from my lungs. The beast approached me, terror filling my soul for I could not look away. Warm and sickening my arms and chest suddenly bloomed with a redness I only recognized as blood. A slow drawl escaped the beast's lips and slowly formed words. The voice that followed nearly stopped my heart._

" _Why?..."_

 _It was_ _ **her**_ _voice…_

 _~Zelda~_

* * *

Gasping I sat up quickly and reached for my sword, panic settling in the pit of my stomach when I found nothing there. A gentle tug from my shirt and a concerned melody touched my ears. I froze and glanced behind me slowly and locked eyes with a spinning sea of a tropical storm.

"Peace Link, it was a dream."

"Zelda…." my breath left my lungs almost forcefully and I felt my muscles slacken. She was kneeling beside me, her hand outstretched toward me slightly, a small comb in her other hand.

"Link...are you alright?" She bit her lip and dropped her arm, her hand falling to her lap. I gazed at her quietly and surveyed the area quickly. ' _The lake...we're at the lake…'_ I sighed quietly and nodded slowly.

"It was just a dream…" I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and I ran my head through my hair, which just so happened to be loose. I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her, comb still in hand I felt a slight prick of a smile hitting the corner of my lips.

"A dream? It didn't seem like _just_ a dream...you looked like you were in pain." She began to fiddle with the teeth of the comb, her fingernail applying just enough pressure to each tooth to make a small _click_ that soon began to mimic a steady metronome. "I tried to wake you...but I couldn't so I just…" She looked down and sighed quietly. "I'm just glad you're okay...I was _scared."_ I smiled gently and I leaned my head back against the rocks.

"I'm okay...it was nothing." She scoffed lightly and a small laugh left her lips.

"That sounds familiar doesn't it?" I pursed my lips slightly. It was as if our issues had momentarily switched. Flashes of the dream went through my mind and I shivered. I chose not to say anything however, I couldn't bring myself to explain what I saw...even I didn't...couldn't make any sense of it. She decided to drop the subject and held up the worn band that I had been using to hold back my unruly hair. "Mind if I finish?" She offered me a playful smile, every fiber of my being practically melted and the images of what had transpired behind my lids was forgotten, at least momentarily. I nodded slightly and her smile widened, though I only caught a glimpse of it before she crawled behind me and stood on her knees. She passed the comb through my hair a few times before she gathered it up in her hands, raking through it slowly with her nails. I could feel heat settling in my stomach and I grit my teeth. It was always the most innocent things that seemed to make my senses edge closer and closer over the brink of sanity. Desperate to keep a sense of normalcy in my head I fished around for something to say to disrupt the silence that, under the darkened sky grew frightfully alluring with each moment. Before I could disrupt that silence I was caught was again by her heavenly voice, as she quietly sang melodies from a time long forgotten. Struggling to ignore what was nearly another spell into a deep reverie I forced my vocal cords to spit out one of the questions that had surfaced in my slowly malfunctioning brain.

"...So...um...did the water help at all?" She hummed quietly to herself and clicked her tongue once.

"Well...it's hard to say. My body does feel a bit better...I feel more energized. I'm glad it actually worked...even if it's only temporary. Though I would love to further research the medicinal properties of the water if I'm ever granted the time."

"Right...it would be neat. I'm glad you feel a little better." She pulled the hair that hung at the side of my face and tied it up into a ponytail. Instead of moving away she stayed behind me and set her chin on my shoulder, I adjusted myself slightly as she laid her body on my back.

"My mind has also calmed some...I feel...oddly at peace. It's almost as if I should not be." A light laugh left her lips and a slight chill crawled its way down my spine. "It's funny...I almost feel it is wrong for me to be at such a state of ease. It's hard to explain but...It was almost as if there was a foul beast gnawing constantly at my mind, and now the beast has fallen asleep." In one fluid moment she slipped away from me and handed me something small with multiple points. I blinked and looked down at my hand ' _her comb?..._ '

"Uh…" She smiled at me and winked before turning her back towards me and scooting closer. A light pink dusted my cheeks and I tentatively ran the comb through her golden tresses.

"I wish so much to take advantage of this new lightness? We should cover more ground while my energy is here…" She sighed quietly and leaned closer to me "...yet at the same time I have no desire to move from this place. I enjoy being able to just...sit." She fell silent for a long moment then reached for my free hand and started to lightly traces the lines on my palm. Her touch elicited a path of slowly burning fire that crawled up my hand and constricted around my chest. I bit my lip and pressed my forehead against her back, no matter what I did I couldn't stop my body from reacting so dramatically from her faint touches. Her gentle voice cut through night air once more, so smooth were her notes it almost blended in with the subtle ambiance of the lake just a few feet away. I strained to listen to the words that left her lips, hoping for a distraction of some kind. "Hey, have you ever...thought about settling down?" I froze slightly and sat up and thought about her question for a moment. ' _She would ask me something like that now…'_ I sighed quietly and shook my head slowly.

"I haven't actually." She hummed quietly and leaned her head back on my shoulder, casting her hypnotizing gaze on me.

"Why not?"

"...Well...most of my thoughts have been um…" I suddenly found it harder to speak and heat returned to my cheeks and spread through my core. ' _-have been circling around you a lot lately…'_

"Have been what?"

"Um...I'm just trying to focus on getting you to the Spring of Power safely." She blinked at me slowly, I couldn't help but stare in wonder at the way her long lashes lightly kissed her cheeks.

"Hmm…" Deciding it was best to stay quiet I just sat there trying to figure out how to keep myself from doing anything rash though I found it increasingly difficult to keep my eyes off of her full lips. "Do you ever feel like...you're a different person?"

"What do you mean?" She glanced to the side and bit her lip, her voice dropped in volume drastically till it was just barely a whisper.

"Well...like you find yourself doing things that...you normally wouldn't do?"

"...Sometimes." I felt her hand glide up and pull my head down closer to her just slightly. Leaning up she brushed her lips lightly against mine and her eyes fluttered closed before increasing the pressure. To my dismay not even a thought of protest crossed my mind and I placed my hand gently on her face, returning the kiss. Her movements were slow and languid, parting her lips slightly her tongue flicked out and touched delicately at the corner of my lips. Sighing quietly I parted my lips and she slipped her tongue in my mouth almost lazily exploring. Heat gathered in my chest and pooled slowly in my core. All too soon she pulled away, dragging her heated lips across my jawline. Her hand wrapped around mine and hesitantly pressed my palm against her stomach and slowly pushed it down _lower_. Almost cautiously she opened her eyes slightly, staring up at me with darkened eyes and heavy lids. Something swirled deep within her lush irises that made it hard for me to breaths. I felt as if my body temperature increased dramatically as my mind filled with rather unchaste thoughts the longer she gazed at me.

Hesitantly I slipped my hand beneath the cloth bands that hugged her hips. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as I glanced the pads of my fingers over her tender, and heated skin. Her hand pushed my wrist down further and I held my breath as I made contact with the burning folds of her skin. My face heated almost instantly and spread quickly down my neck. I turned my gaze to the side, suddenly feeling it impossible to look at her face. Though a part of me was screaming for me to back off and apologize for, well everything I couldn't stop the curiosity that burned so painfully. Biting my lip I extended my finger and slid it slowly between her center. Her body jolted and her breath started coming in fast and uneven.

"J-Just don't think about...it." I glanced over at her, head still leaning on my shoulder she had her eyes screwed tightly shut. Casting my gaze to the side once more I repeated my earlier action, however this time a hot slickness seemed to cover her skin. I stopped my movement over a fairly small bud of skin a gasp left her lips and her back arched. Curious I circled the bud slowly, adding pressure with every time I circled around it. Her breathing quickened tremendously, short sighs escaping her lips the longer I continued. Trailing my finger closer to the source of her wetness I traced the outside of her core before slowly pushing my finger inside. I met with slight resistance as I pulled my finger back. Waiting for only a moment to see how she fared before repeating the action with slightly more pressure. The way her velvety skin near beckoned me closer, pulling deeper within her nearly set me over the edge. Adding another finger to invade her core, I reveled in the way her burning walls contracted around them. The wetness of her core seemed to increase further before her body tensed and she let out a breathless moan, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. I could feel so much of _her_ wrapped around my hand like a warm glamour. As her breathing began to calm I slipped my hand away but she caught me by the wrist. Glancing over at her, the redness in her cheeks and neck was still highly prevalent. Carefully she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around my hand, the shade of red on her face darkening as she did so. She kept her face downcast and remained silent, though her breathing had finally calmed I still felt my heartbeat screaming in my ears. A second later she moved suddenly and whizzed past me, the next thing that hit my ears was the sound of disturbed water. I stifled a sigh and cursed quietly to myself. Talking her advice I moved a few feet away and went to work attempting to wash my sins away. I grit my teeth and kept my eyes away from the heated water, I didn't want to look at myself right now. Shifting uncomfortably I sighed and glared at the ground instead, ' _Perhaps I'll go insane before we make it to the Spring…'_


	18. Chapter XVIII

Hello all~

Writers block is a tough demon to beat...Also the rewriting process is always hard...

The site also seemed pent up on preventing me from uploading...so many errors...had to export an old chapter and reformat...T-T

Thank you to all my new reviewed and readers, you guys inspire me!

Without further ado, I give you chapter 18.

~Enjoy

* * *

.

.

 _"What are you doing here? Wh-what's so funny?" The longer Lady Urbosa laughed, the faster the warm flush in her cheeks blossomed across her face. "Urbosa?" The Princess tried just once more to pull some type of answer from the Gerudo woman, to no avail. Squeezing her shoulder tightly the sculpted woman rose to her feet and stretched her arms up toward the heavens._

 _"Alright. I'm going to go take a look at Vah Naboris. I must make sure the Divine beast is functioning properly." She turned to leave, her first few strides covering much more ground than any mere Hylian. The Princess stood as well, reaching her arm out to catch Lady Urbosa's attention. Unfortunately she stumbled forward, losing balance and falling forward. Instinctively, I rushed to her side and firmly gripped her shoulders to keep her steady. However I only caused an all too familiar bitterness to fill her face and she swiftly shoved me away._

 _"I'm fine. I can take care of myself Link. So stop behaving as if I'm some sort of glass doll! I'm far from it. I...I never asked for a bodyguard in the first place, it was my Father's idea. He thinks I'm incapable…" Scowling in my direction she turned quickly on her heel and left. I stood there silently, feeling more than a bit offended. Crossing my arms I turned toward the large window, scuffing my boot against the metallic floor. The sound that followed echoed throughout the large structure._

 _'Why do I keep tolerating this nonsense? Would she rather me let her break her face on the ground?' I grit my teeth together, my hand clenching around my bicep. 'It's almost as if living in the castle for so long has drained her mind of any ability to sense gratitude...it's not like I'm just doing this because the King told me to. Considering what I've already had to deal with, his command can only push me so far. I wouldn't be running all the way up here in the dead of night, in the middle of the desert just because Lady Urbosa just happens to request my presence. I much rather be sitting by the fire in the Kara Kara Bazar…does she even rememb-'_

 _"Link!" I jumped and turned around quickly, my hand instantly flying to the hilt of the sword on my back, though when I saw who it was I relaxed some._

 _"Easy there boy, it's just me." I narrowed my eyes slightly as the towering woman approached. "Watch the look." I glanced to the side slowly, letting out a breath of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding._

 _"So...how's the beast? Is it working properly?" Urbosa crossed her arms loosely and walked over to stand beside me, her powerful steps sent vibrations through the floor._

 _"It's working fine. More importantly, what did you say to her? How'd you upset her?" I stared out into the desert for a long time before I finally cleared my throat, and with a heavy sigh turned toward the Gerudo Champion._

 _"I really didn't say anything. She saw my face and blew up." I shrugged, a feeble attempt to appear as if I didn't care. In truth I did care, even though I knew I shouldn't. The extent of how much she changed drove me up the wall! I don't even know what I expected though, as if she'd stay the same curious girl I met over ten years prior. Unless she had, but just developed a different attitude towards the lower class. Which I suppose was entirely plausible._

 _"Hm, you know she does have a lot on her mind." I sent an exasperated glance in her direction._

 _"You really didn't have to wake her. She clearly didn't want me here, and apparently I wasn't even needed." The tall woman waved me off and laughed, an action that irked me greatly._

 _"Do you guys enjoy watching her yell at me?" I grit my teeth, the muscles in my jaw growing taut. "I'm only trying to do my job you know." Lady Urbosa continued her laugh and leaned over me, her full height casting an impressive shadow. I felt the irritation increase further as I took note of my less than average height. Despite the Gerudo being naturally taller than the average Hylian I found my patience being stretched a fair bit too thinly._

 _"Loosen up more young one. We can't have both of the Hylians on our journey be so serious." I shifted from one foot to the other and glanced to the side, I didn't feel like straining my neck just to look at her. Though at the same time I really didn't want her strong looking abdominals making fun of me._

 _"Lady Urbosa, I have to be serious. It's my job." The Gerudo sighed quietly and placed her hand on my shoulder._

 _"You know, believe it or not. She could really use more support from you. Make an effort to help her feel welcomed." I raised a brow and glanced back at where the princess had left. I lowered my voice in case she was still within earshot._

 _"Welcomed? What do you mean?" The tall woman shook her head slowly and sighed once more._

 _"I may not need you to speak to me to understand you. I've found, though you are definitely more complicated than the average voe...on the outside, I can still read you pretty well. However not all of us are blessed with my sense of intuition. The Princess could really use someone to confide in. Someone to keep her heart and mind safe, not just her vessel...You know. A friend." She smacked the back of my head rather roughly and I stumbled forward a bit. "Do you understand?" I glared back at her, a welt eagerly forming on the back of my head._

 _"Yea, I hear you."_

 _"Good. I'm going to return to Gerudo Town. Make sure you escort the Princess to the village gates so she can rest in a proper bed for the night." I nodded and sighed inwardly once the woman left._

 _'A friend huh?...I wonder if she remembers me at all…' pressing my hand to my temple I took a deep breath and proceeded to look for her. It didn't take me long to find her leaning over the main unit of the Divine Beast. I approached her silently, hoping not to startle her or anything. The last thing I wanted was for her to run off again. When I finally settled behind her I heard a melodic hum float gently around the space between us._

 _"How peculiar...it seems this technology can somehow identify who is trying to access it. No matter what I do...it seems the beast Is in some sort of stasis...it's just like the shrines! This type of security, if we could figure out how to replicate it." She giggled quietly and clapped her hands together. "We would never have to worry about keeping valuables safe from outsiders." She pulled the Sheikah Slate from her hip and tapped it on the strange control system. "...Of course it doesn't work…" She slumped forward a bit and sighed heavily. Deciding it was best to make my presence known before she turned around I cleared my throat loudly, her body instantly locked up._

 _"Pardon me, your highness?"_

 _"Why are you here?" I frowned and took a deep breath._

 _"To escort you back to the town walls." She turned around then, a whirlwind of golden silk, as the delicate strands settled around her shoulders I could only stand there and stare unabashedly._

 _"Didn't I tell you? I have no need for a bodyguard." I blinked once but otherwise remained silent. Seeming to notice my bold lack of shame she crossed her arms and turned her nose to the side. "You should also think twice before gawking at me like so ill trained beast, lest you know what's good for you." Turning on her heel, she brushed passed me and down toward the exit. I couldn't help the amused smirk that tugged at my lips. Waiting for just a moment to put a few feet between us I followed after her dutifully, though I'm sure she'd see it more akin to demeaning behavior. Nevertheless I grew quite intrigued with the simple fact that my presence got under her skin so significantly. "I'll be spending my day with Lady Urbosa tomorrow. So don't bother showing up to the gate, understood?" She stopped suddenly and glanced over her shoulder. "Got it?" I nodded once, which seemed enough to sate her until we got to the town walls. With barely a nod in my direction she disappeared behind the forbidden walls of Gerudo Town. Mumbling a formal 'goodnight' to the towering guards I turned to leave for the Kara Kara Bazar._

 _'Even though she said she was going to spend the day with Lady Urbosa, I might as hang around the outside of the town. Just in case she feels adventurous…_

* * *

 _Just as dawn was setting and the first fiery hues of sunlight slowly burned through the darkened sky I found myself slipping behind one of the town walls, peeking around the corner. As if on schedule there sped a flash of sunlit tendrils and a wisp of flower blue, heading off toward the ruins that stood eerily in the distance._

 _"Of course…" In a heartbeat I fell into step behind the unruly princess, though making sure she didn't see me proved to be a much larger challenge than I anticipated. 'It's almost as if she tries to make my life harder than it already is.' Thankfully she stopped looking over her shoulder once she got to the deteriorated structure. 'How did I know he was going to sneak around?' I sighed and sat behind a rock a few meters away, making sure to keep her in my peripherals. A growing spout of annoyance gnawed at my insides at how easily she was able to just waltz out of the town. Did none of the guards find it off that she would just waltz off on her own? Grabbing a small rock that lay beside me I began to dig small holes in the cool sand. Images of the fierce Gerudo adolescence I saw at the trading camp flying through my head. 'Well...if all Gerudo looked like that then I guess it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to assume every female could square off with a molduga…' Noticing and awkward silence snake around me I quickly looked behind me. The knot that formed in my stomach was so intense I could have keeled over, 'Where is she?'. Standing up I scanned the area, cursing when she was nowhere in sight. Doing my best to keep the dread at bay I quickly weaved around the ruins, searching. A blur of scarlet caught my eye to my right and I spun around to investigate. 'Yiga?' My eyes quickly followed their path and my heart dropped._

 _"Zelda." Not wasting another moment I took off through the sands. Every step I took through the soft sands served as only a hindrance in my speed. 'Damnit! Goddesses, why wasn't I paying attention?' Thankfully the ground beneath my feet transitioned to a more rocky terrain and I pushed my body forward. The next few moments blurred together, the Yiga closed in on her and raised their weapons. Pulling the sword from my back I swiftly jumped over the small rocky formation behind her and sliced the nearest Yiga's hand free from its foul appendage. The evil assassin howled out in pain, but I cut him short as I shoved my elbow into his skull. With a hollow thud he fell unconscious and I sent a vehemit glare toward the other two offenders. They backed away slowly and took off running when I jerked my sword arm in their faces._

 _"-Link!?" I lowered my sword slowly and glanced back at her._

 _"Are you alright Your Highness?" Her face was flushed, most likely a result of running and her lips kept moving without sound._

 _"Y-you saved me?" Sheathing my sword then I tilted my head and knelt in front of her cautiously._

 _"Yes ar-"_

 _"Why?" I blinked at her inquisitively, why would she be questioning my actions? Wary of the bleeding man behind her that she was still oblivious of I stood and held my hand out. Slowly, she placed her hand in mine, the electric energy that pulsed up my arm as her skin made contact with mine sent heat flooding to my cheeks and my chest constricted. Taking a deep breath I tightened my grip on her and in a swift motion she was on her feet. Feeling her steps waiver I kept her hand in mine and pulled her along towards Gerudo Town. "I've been so, unfair to you Link. You could have gotten hurt...or worse. All because I was being selfish and irresponsible." Releasing her hand I stopped abruptly and she crashed into my back. I turned to face her, concern still laced deeply in my chest._

 _"-Are you okay?" Cheeks still tinted in the likes of an evening rose she took a step back and nodded once._

 _"I'm fine. Shaken, yes. But fine, and alive at that." A strangled laugh left her lips but I could do nothing but stare with pursed lips. The realization of how dire the situation truly had been began to materialize in painful waves that constricted my breath. If I had been a second too late, or just a few paces slower. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and looked her over carefully. I silently thanked Hylia that she was indeed okay, I couldn't bring myself to think about any 'what if's'. "I don't know how to thank you Link, I just, I do not know what to say. I must make it up to you somehow." Stopping a few yards away from the entrance to Gerudo Town I turned to look at her once more._

 _"I don't need a reward for doing my job Your Highness." She seemed to shirk back slightly but quickly regained her composure, mumbling something under her breath about returning to Castle town._

 _"Right, of course. Well, Thank you again Sir Link, you shouldn't have to worry about future incidents." As if on cue Gerudo guards approached us to lead her back behind the town walls._

 _'Well I might as well see if that Yiga member is still alive, he might know something.'_

 _._

.

* * *

"-ellooo?" A small flurry of dirt and pebbles hit me in the chest and I froze, eyeing Zelda quizzically. "Thought I lost you there." She smirked and continued climbing up the rocky wall. "While I was running my mouth to kingdom come you were particularly bust in lala land." She glanced back at me, raising a sandy eyebrow in the process. "What wonders did you discover?" Realizing she was teasing me I cleared my throat and carefully followed after her, a tinge of embarrassment burning the air around me.

"I was just. Thinking...I guess." A snort, followed by some more giggles. I didn't quite get the joke, but the sound of her laughter certainly did a number on my reddening ears.

"Care to share?"

"I was just thinking about uh, when we went to Gerudo Town." She stopped suddenly and I quickly backed up to avoid crashing into her backside.

"Oh, the time when you w-"

"No! Uh. I mean, no...the Yiga skirmish." She pulled herself up then once she got her footing reached over and offered me her hand. Despite the blush I was currently sporting I did my best to remain serious, I didn't really want her bringing _that_ up right now.

"Oh, right." She sighed quietly and pointed out in front of her "Look there! green, oh it's been awhile since we've been around beautiful grass like that." I straightened next to her and smiled slightly. Just beyond the rusty rocks there stood Ze Kasho Shrine and not much further, South Akkala Stable.

"It shouldn't be long now."

"Do you think the horses found their way alright?" I nodded and started down the rest of the rocks that blocked our path.

"Hey, Link?" I paused and look behind me, standing still as a statue the words that reached my ears were almost too quiet to hear. I stepped back up the mountain slightly and tilted my head in her direction. Keeping her gaze set on the horizon she slowly wrapped her arms around herself, the wind gently carrying locks of her golden hair out in front of her. I waited silently for her to continue, judging by the way her brow furrowed in thought, whatever it was she was trying to convey must be difficult for her. "That...man. You killed him...right?" I frowned, my mind racing to try and understand what she was talking about when suddenly it clicked, my memory. _'The Yiga member…'_ the air around me felt heavy and I licked my lips, all too aware of how dry they had become.

"...Yes." More silence, I was stuck between wanting to ask her why she thought of that, to reconsidering if I had been too cruel back then, and if I was now.

"How...how did that, feel?" I grimace slightly, her gaze locked with mine, further emphasizing her words. I was stuck, and a strange feeling of doubt ghosted through me like ice. How did what feel? Taking a life? Murdering someone? Was any of that even the same? If it was, then what would that make me? Was I any different from the rogue ninjas that peppered the land? Fighting for a cause and killing in the name of said cause? I was abruptly hyper aware of the breathes I wasn't taking , but made no move to remedy the situation. My jaw clenched and I could hear my teeth creak in protest. Why had I not thought about this before? How many lives have I taken in the name of what? Hyrule? Duty? Did my claims of justice make my action anymore right or wrong? How would others see my actions? Would they see me as some type of defender or would they be repulsed of how many times my blade has mercilessly sliced through a life? Innocent or not?

.

.

 _'Evil or not it's understandable you'd feel that way taking a life… though if you are uncomfortable continuing I have no problem taking them all down myself.'_

 _._

.

Taking a life _, I have no problem taking them all down myself_ , I honestly hadn't had a problem. The thought had never even occurred to me, was it different just because they were monsters? Suddenly just the thought of making Zelda take a life sickened me. Whether she had in the name of science years prior I did not know. That did little to ease the twisting sensation engulfing me.

"I'm sorry if I upset you...I was ju-" I snapped back to reality the moment her soft voice touched my senses.

"No, it's okay." I sighed and reached my hand up to where she stood. "I never really thought about it...it was just something that I did." Hesitantly, she reached out to me but didn't quite cover the distance. I could see fear seeping into her viridian orbs and I faltered slightly. 'Did I snap at her? I hadn't mea-' Taking a deep breath I looked in her eyes, my words were hesitant and I took my time with each one. "Do I... frighten you?" She shook her head slowly, lost in her own world, as if her words were not her own.

"Would you...do it again?" I frowned deeply, searching her eyes for something, anything that would help explain. Finding nothing but a steely wall I stepped forward and captured her hand tightly in my own. Her eyes snapped to mine, some of the fog that had been consuming her receded back into whatever darkness it crawled out of.

"Yes." I tugged her with just enough force for her to fall forward. Easily catching her slender frame I set her down before gently grabbing her hands, our fingers lacing together loosely. "Only if I have to." Unfazed by her recent tumble she only squeezed my hands tightly before releasing me and walking off toward the stable. I watched her silently make her way down the adjoining hill, waiting till she was a few feet ahead before following after her.

"Oi! Hello there travelers! Beautiful day is it not?" I stopped just behind Zelda who only smiled politely at the stable hand before motioning to the trio of horse behind the lady.

"Hello, those horses are beautiful." The woman smiled happily and reached over to one, patting it affectionately.

"Right they are! Caught these two fine stallions myself I did! The beauty of a mare there has been a part of this stable since she was an adventurous colt!" Zelda reached over and allowed the mare to inspect her hand before petting it softly.

"I don't suppose you've seen a brown mare with silver hair or a white stallion anywhere have you?" The woman shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry, I haven't." Zelda looked down then scanned the grassy plains before her eyes settled on the dirt path behind us.

"Perhaps they'll be here soon."

"I have a feeling they'll be here before noon tomorrow, I wouldn't worry over it just yet." She sighed but her eyes lite up suddenly and she ran forward toward the gate. She placed her hands on the gate and climbed over it. I tilted my head and followed her, leaning on the gate and watching her closely.

"Look! The animals here are absolutely adorable!" After running up to a sheep and petting it softly she dropped to her knees in front of the stables sheep dog. "You're such a cute doggie!" the canine barked happily and practically tackled her to the ground where she lay in a fit of giggles. Watching her now, presumably so carefree and happy planted a stone cold ache in my heart.

' I'm dying Link.'

I swallowed thickly and bit my lip, how do you protect someone from something you can't see or feel? I tightened my grip on the wooden fence and hung my head slightly. Would standing by and holding her hand be enough? How far does moral support even go? What would I even do it I...lose her? I shook my head, willing such thoughts to vanish from my mind. I glanced up at her again though my chest only tightened as fear further bore it's way into my heart. Every day that passed brought us closer and closer to a future that was so uncertain and dark. What would become of Hyrule if such future turned for the worst? Cold as the grave, a darkness snaked around me and embraced me with a sweetness so thick and heavy my vision blurred and the tearing sensation that formed in my head nearly made me retch. A flash of molten red and bubbling yellow invaded my vision, my hand shot up to my head and I pushed against my forehead roughly, trying in vain to contain the building pressure. A pulsating eye with a needle like pupil carved into my head but suddenly stopped, torn asunder by a shining ray of golden sunlight.

"Link! Look what I found!" I nearly choked as I snapped my head up, her face mere inches from mine. "Are you alright?" I blinked at her a few times, wide eyed, for a moment I felt lost.

"Yea...just, a headache." I looked down to what she had in her arms, my eyebrows raising at the sight of the pointy eared black ball settled happily against her chest.

"Isn't she lovely?" The childlike wonder in her eyes and gentle coos leaving her lips chased away whatever demons that may have been trying to take hold of me. Breathing in unsteadily I wiped the claminess from my palms on my pants before petting the feline gently. The creature nudged its head against my hand before peeking an eye open to stare at me curiously.

"A cat?" She nodded and eased the animal into my arms with more protest on my part than the cats.

"I haven't seen a cat since...well forever! I'm so happy I found her, no doubt she belongs to the stable though…I wonder what happened to the poor kitties of Hyrule...I don't recall seeing any in Hateno or Kakariko now that I think ab-" I continued petting the purring ball, unable to stop the lopsided grin that etched onto my face.

"You're not going to make me eat her are you?" She blinked at me a few times then slapped my shoulder, a grin that challenged my own painted delicately on her features.

"Oh stop! That was different! That frog is a useful ingredient!" I brought the cat up to my face, quite content with the way it cuddled close to me.

"Oh was it now? I had no idea my princess was so enamoured with witchcraft." She sucked in a quick breath and jabbed my side.

"W-Witc- S-Science Link! _**Science**_." I laughed then, I don't know why but I threw my head back and closed my eyes. I don't know what came over me but I felt so light and free. I just hugged the cat closer to me and just let it happen. Something, I don't know what it was but something in this brief moment felt so…

.

.

Perfect.

* * *

A/N: The lack of cats represented in Hyrule is seriously depressing... T-T

RnR!


	19. Chapter XIX

Hello everyone, here is chapter 19! I believe 20 will be the last one! I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I love reading your reviews!

Thank you my new followers and reviewers ! (Lordrednight, sheepstains, Professor Daniels) your words mean a whole lot to me!

(All references of course belong to their respective owners!)

~Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

"Ah, you're- ...luck miss! I do happen to know-... from the old-...of Hyrule."

"Oh? Great! Im- ..can you..me?"

"Of cour-...It is how-...a-...ing- is that alright?"

"Ha, ha it'll have to-...thank you!" For the next few minutes she would erupt in a fit of giggles but then silence herself quickly. I could practically see her biting her lip in a failed attempt to stop another outburst. 'What on earth could she be doing?' I sat there for a moment trying to decide if I should go over there or not. I had been double checking my supplies to make sure I had everything I needed when I heard her strike a conversation with one of the guests staying at the stable. Needless to say I grew more than a bit curious and had been doing my best to eavesdrop without looking suspicious. Even though my only witnesses right now were a bunch of sheep I didn't want to look too obvious. No matter my efforts I seemed to have missed the most important pieces of what was said and I resulted to turning the words around in my head to try and make sense of them. I groaned and tossed my dagger in the air, catching it easily before tossing it again. Normally I would never be so intrusive of her personal space, but she was laughing so happily and sounded quite winded and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was, and that was starting to irk me.

"Link!" I sat up straighter, my eyes widening slightly on seeing her expression.

"Yes?" I tilted my head and folded my checklist up and placed it in my pocket. I silently prayed that She hadn't noticed just how startled I was, least she suspect something. She stood there with her hands behind her back, rocking back on her heels every now and then before leaning forward.

"Do you know how to dance?" I blinked at her a few times and scratched the back of my head. I was so thrown off by her question I could only gawk at her for a few moments hoping she didn't see the light tint in my cheeks.

"Dance? Uh...no I don't think I've ever seen a ballroom, let alone set foot in one." She smiled and shook her head quickly, dandelion tresses flowing around her head.

"No, no, like the people Link! Not some stuffy ballroom dance." She waved her hand to the side and scrunched up her nose. I sat there staring at her blankly. I couldn't understand why she was randomly asking me this nor was I really sure I understood her question. She started to bounce slightly and her eyes seemed to bore into my head in anticipation.

"Uh...like...um commoner dance?" She nodded her head with way more enthusiasm than I expected. I glanced to the side, my voice dropping to hardly above a whisper. "Well...it's been a long time…" I peeked over at her hesitantly, she was nearly glowing. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up, whatever reason she was so happy for was certainly starting to rub off on me.

"C'mon!" She reached down and grabbed my hand and tugged me over to the front of the stables. I nearly stumbled over my own feet, but I found my footing quickly and eyed her suspiciously once she released me.

"What are you doing?" She giggled and motioned over the man she'd been conversing with earlier.

"We were talking this morning, he's a bard! Can you believe it? I haven't heard music in so long!" She grinned widely and clasped her hands together, staring at me expectantly. I blinked at her and glanced around awkwardly.

"Um...yes?"

"He's going to play a song for us~!" I turned over to the man and raised an eyebrow up.

"You can play? On what?" The man grinned smugly and waved a wooden flute in my face before adopting a more 'proper' tone before speaking.

"Its an old classic! Very fun for gatherings!" "Here, I'll start the beginning for you." He cleared his throat and started to whistle a few notes. They were slow, carrying an almost sad tone to it. My eyes widened when he stopped and I sucked in a short breath. 'That does...sound familiar." I felt heat singe my cheeks and I leaned closer to Zelda, and tapped her shoulder.

"You know...they would play that for um-"

"Weddings? Yea he told me, but! He said It's the only one from the time period I requested that he knows...you know… It's just music after all. Won't it be grand to hear it Link?" She tugged my arm and gestured to the open space around us. "Please?" She blushed brightly then and whispered quietly "That is um...if you don't mind...and if you remember. I took a few lessons this morning while you were sleeping." I sighed quietly and bit my lip.

"Well...I can't promise you much but I can try." Her eyes lit up brightly and she grinned again. I couldn't help but smile too, and I took a deep breath to compose myself, though something about the song of choice kept me feeling quite nervous.

"Oh, come now, don't look so glum." She held her hands behind her back and grinned again. "You should be honored, sir." I suppressed a small laugh and I bowed my head, extending my hand out.

"I would be mighty honoured if you'd dance with me, m'lady." She placed her hand in mine gently and I realized she was shaking slightly. I looked up at her quickly though the light in her eyes was still shining brightly and I relaxed a bit. I smiled and stood straight and pulled her closer before letting go and walking around her slowly. The nostalgic whistled opening of the song started again though it was soon replaced with the soft melody of the flute. I reached for her hand again and span her around slowly. Just as the melody started to pick up I held my forearm up and she mimicked me fluidly, her arm touching mine. Her eyes stayed locked on mine as we walked around each other slowly. When the music picked up again I hooked our arms together and swung her around faster. She laughed then and I couldn't keep the stupid grin from splitting my face. We switched arms and I swung her around the opposite way we were facing. She kept laughing and she shut her eyes, her face reddening when she tried unsuccessfully to whistle with the fast melody. I spun her once more but this time she leaned her head back, her hair whipped around in a glorious fan of sunlight. I pulled her against my chest and crossed her arms in front of her, holding her hands tightly. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder and opened her eyes again, the amount of joy that was seeping from them filled my chest with warmth. I span her away from me again and she crossed behind me and took hold of my other hand. Once the song ended she practically threw herself at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and leaned my forehead against hers. We stood still for a few moments in silence before she breathlessly spoke again.

"I don't think I've had so much fun since...well forever."

"You two were great! I'd say the boy is a natural." Zelda released me and handed a small pouch over to the bard.

"He's quite talented in most things. Thank you for that! I had fun." The man tipped his hat and grinned back at her.

"Anythin' for a pretty lady!" She ran over to me next and motioned over to the stable hand.

"Epona and Areiôn arrived early this morning. They should be ready for the road...we can head out whenever you are ready." I looked over my shoulder, slightly surprised that I hadn't noticed the mare sooner. She wouldn't be too happy with me if she found out. I straightened my tunic and glanced back over to where Zelda was now. She was standing besides Tenne nodding along with her conversation before she gave the lady some rupees and lead the two horses to where I stood. I reached for Epona's reigns and offered the mare an apple. She almost seemed to be glaring at me. I reached out and gently pat her head.

"C'mon, girl….what's up?" She shook my hand away from her face and scraped the ground with her hoof. "Are you mad that I tied you with Areiôn? He means well...did he give you a hard time?" She scraped the ground again and swung her head into my shoulder. "Oof." I felt the air get knocked from my lungs and I stumbled to the side, even so I couldn't help the slight chuckle that left my lips. "Okay, okay girl, we're almost done with everything...just a little more and we can go home to rest." On cue I yawned and lead her over to the road.

"Ready?" I glanced up at Zelda, who was already mounted and staring at me with the slightest smirk on her face. I swung up on Epona's back and started her down the path.

"What?" she fell into step beside me, humming quietly to herself she shrugged.

"Oh, nothing." I stared at her for a moment longer but decided to drop it. We fell into a comfortable silence as we traveled up the path, yet I couldn't stop myself for over thinking just about everything. I was still feeling the aftermath of the dance we had this morning and I couldn't push the giddy feeling from my chest.

"Look at how smooth the hill is… would be pretty fun to roll down huh?" I glanced over at her and shook my head.

"Yeeaa, I wouldn't say so. I've done something similar before. It's actually quite painful."

"What? Oh Link, you seem to have tripped and rolled down and over everything, huh?" I laughed slightly and shrugged.

"Well… when it's down a hill this large then yea, definitely painful."

"Well then, maybe when we- Oh look Link!" She suddenly jumped off her horse and ran over to the side of the path, keeping her arms out at her side to keep her balance. "Look Link! It's a Guardian…" She came to a stop in front of a Guardian that had been shut down for many years. I stopped Epona behind her and sat watching her quietly. "What a magnificent terror this thing is." She sighed and hesitantly placed her hand on one of the Guardian's mechanical legs. "I wonder… what would our life had been like, if these things had stayed on our side? Could we have triumphed over the Calamity?"

"You think about this a lot don't you?" She hung her head and laughed bitterly, the strain in her voice evident as she clenched her teeth.

"Pitiful isn't it? I just can't keep from wondering about what ifs it's maddening at times."

"I'm not sure if it's due to my lack of memory or something else entirely but… I feel like the others wouldn't be happy to see you so solemn all the time. You should focus more on yourself and your own well being. We can't do anything more for then now, except perhaps… returning you home safely."

"You're right I suppose. However I feel like I'm far too selfish most of the time." She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled beneath the Guardian. I politely turned my head away once her head disappeared from view. 'Is there even a point at looking away now? I mean after everyt- Stop.' I shook my head and pressed my thumb against my forehead. 'Nothing happened, there's nothing between us. She's just… distressed…or selfish? She did say so herself...'

"Zelda? What are you doing?"

"Looking for ancient parts of course! Perhaps I could use them for something." I glanced over at her though quickly looked away again when I found her backside still facing me. I cursed inwardly the burn that had formed on my face.

"You know, some of these are still alive so you shouldn't approach them so carelessly. Besides, we can't really do too much with them now." I jumped off Epona and risked approaching her slowly. "We would need the furnace in order to forg-"

"Furnace!? Forge? Link?" She had retreated from under the metallic remains and grasped my collar so quickly that I had little time to stop the ridiculous yelp that cracked my vocal cords. My face flushed hotter than the streams of Death Mountain and I blinked at her silently. The glowing stars that shone in her eyes seemed to pierce through the darkened cloud that had been progressively taking over her spirit and I found myself lost for words. Though I was still reeling over the detrimental blow to my pride.

"Wh-what?" I took a step back but she only tightened her grip on my collar and shook me thrice.

"Forge what? With the parts Link! How, what? You've forged things with the ancient parts and never told me? After all this time we've been together and you haven't mentioned it once?" I laughed awkwardly and gently tugged her near bony hands from my shirt.

"Well. Honestly. I forgot… but the only forge is where Simon is. We can head there after the Spring of Power, alright?" She blinked at me a few times before she turned in the direction of the Guardian.

"Right… at least tell me about it then, please?" I frowned at the way her voice broke at the end, biting my lip I grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"...Well, I've made all sorts of stuff. Armor, weapons, even arrows. Actually I have one left with me." I released her and reached into my bag, pulling out the makeshift arrow Simon had dubbed the ancient arrow "This is an arrow made from a common arrow, Guardian parts and some Sheikah magic." She turned back to me and eyed the thing with childlike wonder.

"Where is the blade point?"

"It's here." I pointed to the top where the blue energy would form once drawn. "When I draw the arrow a magnificent blue light emits from the top. It's actually quite extraordinary. The arrow has the strangest power, anything the tip touches is immediately pulled into a spinning vortex… leaving absolutely nothing behind." She gasped quietly and glanced up at the bow on my back. Just as I began shaking my head she grasped my arm tightly and shook me roughly.

"Show me!" I held the dangerous weapon away from her reach and shook my head again.

"I'm sorry Zelda I can't. Not now. It's my last one. I can't just waste it…"

"Let me see it drawn at least." I sighed loudly, I hated how easily she could crack my resolve. Carefully, I hooked the arrow on my bow.

"Fine, but stand back. I don't want you near it alright?"

"Oh yes! Thank you, thank you!" She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down a few times like a child receiving sweets before she moved a few feet away from me. I glanced at her warily and took another step back for good measure before slowly raising the bow. Exhaling slowly I pulled the cord back, as the string grew taught the ancient arrow whirled to life, the familiar iridescent glow of all things Sheikah lighting my face. A familiar rush made its way through me as the energy from the blue arrow tempted me to shoot it. "That's fascinating...it's beautiful." I lowered my arms slowly and took a deep breath once the arrow was safely put away. "How is that possible?" I glanced over at her and shrugged once, there was still so much I didn't understand though I never spent much time trying to figure out the inner workings of things.

"I'm really not sure. I find it easier to just accept certain things as they are. Not much use in wasting energy trying to comprehend something that is beyond my level of understanding."

"Oh but you must!" She ran over to me with a brilliant glow in her eyes. "Imagine the things we could do if only we'd figure out how technology like this worked!" She climbed back on Areiôn and gestured around her with a large sweep of her hand. "We can possibly rebuild Hyrule in our own life times if only we knew what our ancestors knew." I turned her words around in my head a few times. I joined her back on the path, she had continued speaking but I was failing to catch the meaning of her words as I delved deeper into my own thoughts.

Science and technology were among the few things that intrigued my princess's heart so fully. I found it quite ironic that the one person with the strongest connection to the supernatural would stand so firmly in her beliefs that science could pretty much explain anything. I rubbed my arm as the memory of Mipha healing me surfaced. 'I wonder why I can no longer use their gifts…' I sighed and glanced down at my hand, perhaps if I concentrated enough I'd be able to form that energy again.

"Link? You're not listening are you?" I jumped slightly and snapped my head up.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry." She pursed her lips and shook her head slowly.

"What are you thinking about anyway?" I gazed at her quietly for a long while and decided to just shrug.

"You." She huffed loudly and crossed her arms.

"So nothing productive?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Uh huh." I sighed slightly and looked up at the clear skies. 'What a strangely calm day, considering everything that's happened.'

"Hey, El?" Her head whipped around so fast the ends of her hair smacked her in the face. I couldn't help the small laugh that surfaced, opting only to cover my face slightly.

"Huh? Oh...yes?"

"Before we got to the stable… you were talking to someone, or something I suppose. I noticed you put something in your pocket an-"

"Link, what are you going on about? It's just been you and me out here. I was merely talking to myself." I frowned deeply and shook my head, there she goes again, keeping things from me, lying. The feeling of dread clawed at the back of my mind with a renewed vigor. "In any case, we should stop wasting time, the spring awaits." Without another word she snapped the reins held hostage by her paled knuckles and speed forth.

"Zelda! Can you stop already?" Cursing loud enough for her to hear if she was still beside me I urged Epona to speed up to try and catch up to her. The path slowly grew more embellished with tall trees and I tensed once the name of the forest surfaced to the front of my mind. Shadows Pass. A thick forest passage that most travelers find quite difficult to traverse unharmed through, thanks to the creatures that hid in the underbrush. Storming through as she did isn't the best thing to do. The sudden alarmed cry of a horse burst through the trees, followed by a higher pitched yelp and a thud. I groaned and winced as the image of Zelda most likely hitting the ground flashed through my mind.

"Wh-whoa! Are you alright little lady? I didn't mean to frighten you!" I jumped off Epona once I was close enough and stood by cautiously as the Goron fumbled with seemingly, trying to figure out how to help Zelda up. He seemed to believe that grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and hoisting her high over his head was the way to go. I snickered the way she sputtered indignantly and kicked her legs around.

"Release me you overgrown pota-" Sensing the insult coming I stepped forward to steer her focus away from the innocent Goron.

"Now El, no need to be so rash to the man! He's merely helping you from your graceless fall."

"G-Graceless? I'll have you know Link it was that brute that spooked my horse in the first place! What with jumpi-" The Goron gasped loudly and threw his head back, a sudden wave of laughter echoing through the valley.

"Link!? No way! Long time no see ma man!" I grinned up at the Goron whilst racking my poor memory for the man's name.

"Has, hasn't it? How's life on the road treatin' ya?" I steeled myself once the Goron lifted is arm into the air, a memory of Daruk flashing before my eyes as I prepared myself for the inevitable smack that would surely fling me across the forest floor. Instead I was lifted into the air and held in quite frankly the tightest embrace I've ever experienced.

"Heard you took my advice and visited Goron City! Even made a name for yourself there!" He gave me one last bone brushing squeeze and released me. I coughed a few times and straightened myself.

"Well… yes."

"You're so tough! If I ever have a son I'm naming him after the fire resistant, rock smashing lizard tamer!" I blinked at him a few times and glanced over to where Zelda stood, had it been possible she'd probably have steam coming from her ears. I turned my attention to the still grinning Goron and raised a brow.

"And that is?"

"YOU! Ya great pebble!" I winced at the blatant laughter that followed his, rather interesting statement.

"Oh! ha of course!" I sighed inwardly and glanced over my shoulder again. "Hey you should introduce yourself to the lady! You've been ignoring her for some time already." As if seeing her for the first time his eyes widened and he grinned wider, if that was possible…

"Hello pretty lady! I am Naddon! Pleasure to meet you!" She huffed loudly and gave a curt nod.

"Likewise." Unaffected by her unpleasant mood Naddon gave us a large wave.

"Alright, I'll be heading back to the stable now. See you around!" Returning his wave I stood silently beside Zelda until he was rather small up the road.

"You had no idea what his name was…" I cringed and hung my head.

"That obvious?" She clicked her tongue a few times and turned back towards her horse.

"To me." I sighed and followed her cautiously, the way she was rubbing her arms was concerning me. It frustrated me how quickly I could drop whatever negativity I was feeling toward her the instant she seemed in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" She sent me a withering look and I took a step back.

"I'm just fine Link." I blinked at her and ran my hand through my hair, among many other things, frustration and stress bubbled in my chest. I reached forward and grabbed her wrist, giving a slight tug to pull her closer to me.

"Can we just… talk? Please?" When she made no move to answer me I tightened my hold on her wrist and grit my teeth. "I know you've often said that I don't need to follow you, made it quite clear multiple times actually. Yet I do anyway. For the past few days I've been really questioning why that is. I could have just left you at Kakariko...I've had multiple chances where I could have just.. just left yet I didn't, I stayed. You've helped me with so much in my life, the near year that we've been traveling made me realize how much you mean to me." I sighed and released her lithe hand, which I now realized would surely brusie. "You know I at least deserve your honesty." She remained silent for some time, though I was not aware of how much time passed. I could only silently observe her hollow figure while I waited patiently for a response. She sighed quietly and turned her head up toward the sky, rays of sunlight dancing across her face with practiced elegance.

"Do you remember, when that Yiga member showed? It hit you with a poisoned arrow?" I tensed at the memory, I wasn't too fond of my carelessness, especially against an enemy that is usually so easily dealt with.

"Yes?"

"Well...after you passed out. I never told you but there were more of them, about three others actually." My eyes widened and I spun around to face her fully.

"What?" She flinched but kept her eyes glued to the sky.

"I managed to convince them I was someone else… Thanks to my previous studies and well, luck I suppose I made them think that….Ganon had killed my spirit and was now possessing my body. They were skeptical at first… but thank the heavens they seemed less than ordinarily intelligent. I convinced them that I was weakened greatly by my century long struggle and I needed you alive to guide me until I could regain my strength and finish you off." She finally glanced over to me and reached for my hand hesitantly. I allowed her to twist her willowy fingers with mine, and gently formed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "That day in Hateno when you returned and you were injured. You woke up on the floor because I was too weak to carry you to bed. So I decided I'd sleep on the floor with you… you were out for just two days but I was so frightened. While you were out, they came back. The Yiga. I was terrified actually. I feared that they figured out I was lying and had come to finish us. However, he addressed me with a short bow and called me my Lord I feel sick now just thinking of that moment. The way those words slicked through that wrenched mask. He wanted to know...how my development was fairing, and if there was a way he could assist me. I convinced him I was fine and I told him I wanted him to stop following me. It was unnerving me to no end, especially since I was still wary about telling you. The joy that I felt when you finally opened your eyes… I can not begin to explain it. I was so worried when I saw the look in your eyes. I knew you had so many questions but I just couldn't answer, I couldn't. I found that my days would soon turn into a battle of sorts, mentally I suppose. Keeping you from questioning me was more difficult than I thought… you are quite observant." She sighed heavily and started pacing, her hand flying to her face as she chewed her thumbnail.

"I didn't believe they would stop their pursuit but the only thing I could do was pray. I hated how defenseless I was, that's why I kept asking you to teach me. Now that I think about it, I think it was just an attempt to distract you. I suppose it worked somewhat because you never pushed too hard to get me to spill, at yet here I am running my mouth without abandon. It's pitiful really, all this time I went to such great lengths to keep you from finding out, when all I wanted was to tell you the truth. A part of me also hoped that if I built up my physical strength it would help me fair better in the water I had in my own head." She took a deep breath and reached for a chunk of her hair, twisting it around her fingers in a almost frantic manner. As she continued speaking a wave of different emotions relentlessly bombarded me, filling me with unease, doubt and other things I struggled to name. "Back on the mountain, I was again visited by the Yiga. I was furious that they had become so bold and show themselves with you so close. I was so scared… he gave me a vial. Said I should use it once we got to the Spring of Power. They think I'm going to use it to poison you Link… I think they believe that since this would be our last destination then, I-I'd no longer need you. You don't know how tempted I was to just drink the damned vial. After all this time, I'm only getting worse. I'm a walking death trap! I feel so hopeless Link. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was so scared that first time they showed. They seem to have organized behind a new leader. A-And I just… I wasn't thinking! There's certain things I think about quite often… and I wonder how things would have turned out had I reacted differently, spoken up, been braver. Even now I'm too cowardly to speak of such things." She blushed deeply and covered her face with her hands for a moment before she turned to me. "I only ask that you forgive me, for my recklessness, my cowardance, and my ignorance." I stood there for a long time in silence. I was too overwhelmed to say anything. How could so much have happened without me noticing? Perhaps I should have been braver in asking her questions. I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled loudly.

"Please, give me the vial." I held my hand out and eyed her warily. She hesitated for a moment before she reached into her pocket and placed the small vial into my palm. I held it close to my face, inspecting the strange crimson substance sealed within. I quickly slipped it into my bag and dusted my hands off.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She blinked at me a few times and a soft laugh escaped her lips, before I knew it she had sunk to her knees with tears streaming down her face, soft laughter still filling the air. I approached her slowly and crouched in front of her. Carefully I reached forward and tilted her chin up till she was looking at me. "Zelda, don't cry."

"I'm so sorry, I'm tired of it too." I shook my head and smiled gently.

"Think nothing of it. After today, I'm sure you'll be free of this demon that plagues you. Then we can return to Kakariko and celebrate." She shook her head and dug her fingers into the grass.

"Look at me Link, I'm not improving at all. I'm getting worse and it terrified me. I'm not sure what is truly my thoughts anymore I-" I pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, without another word I pulled her to her feet and led her back to where Epona and Areiôn were grazing. Once she was settled on the stallion's back I returned to Epona and settled into a brisk trot behind her. Although I did my best to express nothing but positivity and support, I couldn't stop the negative thoughts that bombarded my mind. The urge to turn around and never look back was suddenly not looking so unreasonable either.


	20. Chapter XX

Hello all~

I'm sorry it took so long to upload this. I was going through alot as well as maybe writers block. But I pushed through! I was motivated when I noticed people were still following my story! So thank you to all of you for your silent support!

I have many other stories in mind I would love to put here.

Thank you to those who have read and will read my story, reviews are cherished!

I hope you enjoy my finale.

* * *

Chapter XX

We soon picked up the pace after I spotted a few bokoblins down the path, luckily we were fast enough to evade them, I was just too tired to fight anymore. The small first was finally thinning out when I heard Zelda quietly call my name.

"Yes?"

Can you… tell me a story?" I turned to her, my hand raising up to shield my eyes from the burning fire seeping through the clouds.

"A story? Anything in mind?", she fiddled around with the reins and shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm the most imaginative of people, you'd have to give me an idea." She huffed, a few strands of hair lifting in front of her face.

"I don't know… maybe a memory? Or something you read from a book," she bit her lip, a sudden bout of nervousness flooding her face. In one of the smallest voices I've heard she whispered "or perhaps something your mother told you?" My eyes widened slightly and I looked off to the side. My mother, I hadn't thought about her in so long, even now her face is veiled in so much shadow. I remained silent for a few moments, nothing but the restless crickets buzzing around me.

"Well… there is one that comes to mind, I don't remember every detail but-"

"I'm sure I'll be able to follow. Please, tell me the story." The way her voice softened at the end tugged at my heart and I sighed in resignation.

"As you wish." I remained silent for a moment, images of my younger self flashing before my eyes, a woman with brown hair and a gentle smile… I cleared my throat, the details of a bedtime story slowly trickling back to the forefront of my mind.

.

.

" _Long ago in some distant land there lived a young boy who was gifted in many things. He was fast and intelligent, though kind and reserved. One evening while running an errand for his Lord he came upon a small shrine. The boy had never seen such beauty than in the form of the young maid before him. A caretaker to the shrine and a lady of grace and beauty the maiden had never left the shrine and remained there all her life in devotion to the deity that watched over her town.-"_

"What were their names?" I glanced over to where she sat, a bright glimmer in her eyes. I scratched the back of my head and shrugged.

"I don't remember actually."

"Well, if that's the case then we should give them names, no?" I pondered it for a moment before I turned to her.

"Have a suggestion?" She hummed quietly, her slender fingers strumming on her knee.

"For the boy, why not umm, Hikaru? And the girl can be Akiko."

"Any particular reason?"

"It feels right."

"Hm, alright… well Hikaru approached the girl and asked for her name…"

.

.

" _I am called as Akiko, nothing more, nothing less." Hikaru was enthralled with the girl and visit her everyday so he could know her better. After some time Hikaru asked the young lass for her hand in marriage, however she shook her head in refusal. "I must first complete my holy rituals within this temple, only then will I be able to wed. If you shall wait for me then our union will be blessed." More than happy to honor her wishes Hikaru agreed to wait the long time till the end of her spiritual journey. However, not a month left till her freedom a great sickness swept through the town, taking with it many innocents, but none felt a greater loss than Hikaru as he knelt before the cold and frail body of his precious Akiko._

 _Long were the days that he mourned her loss, and soon these long days turned into years. Everyday he visited her grave, changing the flowers with the season. The villagers often whispered rumors about the poor man though none approached his lonesome house till a young village boy began to pass Hikaru's house on his way home. Everyday the boy gave the house a wave despite never receiving one in return. One day, on a particularly cold winter morning the boy spotted a butterfly pure as the snow floating about the temple. Amazed at such a wonder he retrieved his mother in hopes she would have an explanation. At a loss for words the woman suggested they follow the butterfly to see where it would go. Through the village they followed the butterfly until it slipped through the open window of Hikaru's house, there they found it resting on his headboard. Seeing how thin and frail Hikaru was the boy's mother let out a gasp and just as the older man took in his last breath the butterfly touched his head and faded away._

 _Upon realizing this the boys mother shed a tear, with hand over heart she hugged her son tightly._

" _That must have been the former Priestess, Hikaru loved her dearly. It seems she may have come to guide her love's soul to the next life._

" _What was her name?"_

" _Akkio."_

 _._

 _._

"The end…?" I sighed quietly, the soft and caring voice I could only guess was my mother's faded back into the recesses of my mind.

"That's, so sad." I shrugged and stifled a yawn.

"Yea… it is." She sighed and chewed her lip.

"I wonder how Hikaru felt, he must have been so heartbroken. I wish he could have found new love. Perhaps then he wouldn't have been so lonely, maybe even some friends."

"Sometimes people don't feel like making new friends if all their old ones left them behind."

"Perhaps…"

A gentle breeze brushed by, however it brought with it a chill that clung to my body and settled in my bones. I glanced up at the sky, not surprisingly gray clouds were slowly rolling overhead.

"Looks, like it might rain soon… and unfortunately we're out of the forest now," I sighed and scanned the area for possible shelters if needed. "we may have to stop for the storm to pass." Zelda shook her head and closed her eyes.

"We can't, the Spring is just down this hill!" She jumped off Areiôn and ran over to the ledge a few meters in front of us. "There it is… the Spring of Power…we're finally here. We can't wait any longer… I can't wait." She sighed heavily and slowly looked off into the horizon. I made sure Epona was settled before I joined her by the edge. "I've never seen it from up here… why did we go this way again?" I nodded over to our left and carefully counted out each hovering guardian.

"That's why… I had a feeling there'd be more of them here." She looked over slowly and gasped quietly.

"Guardians… they won't sense us in there?" I shook my head.

"No, as long as we stay away from that red beam, we'll be fine." She quietly started twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"This place sure is beautiful...I never could decide which spring was the prettiest." I thought for a moment and scratched the back of my head.

"It'd be fair to say they are equal, each one has a sort of… personality, if you will." She smiled softly and nodded.

"So...paraglider?"

"Looks like the best opt-"

"Hello there young Hylians!" We both visible jumped and I spun around, my hand flying to the hilt of my sword, my other hand extending in front of Zelda. "Whoa! Calm down young ones. I'm just a peaceful traveler." I eyed the woman cautiously, Yiga members never _did_ disguise themselves as a Gerudo before, still…

"Link! Be kind!" Zelda ducked out from under my arm and jogged toward the woman.

"Forgive him, you gave us quite the start!" The tall woman chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you two! I suppose it's not a good idea to holler at people while they stand at an edge! I'm Laroba, it's nice to meet you." Zelda laughed gently and held her hand out.

"Call me Ella, this is my friend Link," she gestured to me with her hand. I exhaled warily and moved over to Zelda's side, giving the woman a nod in the process. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Link? Ah! I've heard of you. Tough voe! Not everyday you meet a voe like this one young Ella, out here in Akkala, we have all sorts: Zora, Gordon, Rito, you name it. No other name is as well known in these parts as Link's."

"Ooh? I've heard that before, I had no idea he was so popular!" She giggled behind her hand and glanced at me with a glint in her eye. I shook my head slightly, though I thoroughly enjoyed her wonderful laugh, I couldn't find it in me to fully bask in it (even if it was at my expense). There was a sort of heaviness in the air that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge, it made it difficult to focus on the conversation.

"So, what are you two doing all the way out here?"

"Oh, we're just traveling we ar-... been a long time."

"Just like me th- also been traveling arou- world. Tell me, why do you tra- for glory? Money? What a-... Thrills?"

"Oh, just t-... eeing, I suppose."

"Hmm, me? I do it for love."

"What a-... You Link?" I blinked and widened my eyes slightly.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you travel? Do you travel for _love_?" I blinked a few times, completely thrown off by her question. Quite frankly, I didn't like the way my insides twisted either.

"Uh… what?" The woman laughed out loud suddenly and smiled widely at us. The way she kept glancing between me and Zelda was also unsettling.

"Easy there boy, don't pass out now. You two be careful, yes?"

"Of course miss, it was nice to meet you! And do hurry to find shelter! It looks like it will rain soon!" I glanced over at Zelda and she elbowed me lightly. "She was just teasin' Link, you look like you were 'bout to pass out!" I pursed my lips together but otherwise made no comment on the matter. Once the woman was out of sight I walked back over to the edge and removed the paraglider from my bag.

"Ready?" Her face fell almost instantly and she walked over to me slowly.

"I suppose I must be." She wrapped her thin arms around my neck and looked up at me from beneath her lashes. "Round two?" She laughed though it sounded forced I smiled at her anyway, unwilling to let the darkened feeling creeping within me rub off on her.

"Round two." Holding the glider above our heads I stepped off the edge, allowing the wind to guide us down. I carefully steered us down to the platform below, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around her waist, she had gotten so feather light…

She released me almost as soon as her feet touched the ancient stone platform and she carefully removed her shoes, setting them off to the side out of the way.

"I hope this goes by quickly, well smoothly I should say." She smiled up at me and took a deep breath, smoothing down her hair and clothing as if she was prepared to make a speech before Castletown. "So many memories stem from this place, none at all pleasant." She hugged herself and stepped closer to the edge, the tip of her foot just barely touching the water's surface. "It's a tad frigid, haha…" A moment later she stepped into the water, her body shaking visibly after a cold breeze blew through. "You know… tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday...I would like some apple pie." She smiled gently at me and briskly walked over to the goddess statue before I could find my voice. _'Her birthday? Has it been that long already? I wasn't even tracking the days…'_ I grit my teeth and ran my hand through my hair. I would have to do something special for her, did we even have any traditions for young women turning eighteen? I sighed and reluctantly turned my back to her to face the entrance of the enclosure. Memories of the last time I was here with her flew through my head and I tensed.

 _'Please just tell me… what is it? What's_ _ **wrong**_ _with me?_ '

I bit my lip as the sound of her broken voice split my memory, the pain that bled from each syllable pained me even now. I shook my head slowly and grit my teeth, all the effort that Zelda gave must surely be worth all her suffering, right?

* * *

I must have glanced back at Zelda for probably the hundredth time since we've been here, and still she did not budge. At this point I could no longer recall if averting my eyes to her prayers was mandatory or something done as a courtesy, but no matter if it was an issue or not the damage was done many hours by the chilled wind that constantly blew through the basin, I could only guess that the witching hour was approaching. I bit my lip and looked up at the darkened sky, not a single star peered through the clouds tonight. I blinked as a freezing drop of rain stung my forehead, grimacing I scanned the area once more. _'Great, exactly what we need now… thank you Din, freezing the princess with rain is the perfect solution.'_ A strange tremble suddenly bubbled from the spring behind me. I turned and eyed the area warily, upon closer inspection the water seemed perfectly still. _'What could that have been? I know I wasn't imagining things…'_ I slowly reached for the Master Sword when a violent pulse abruptly shot through my hands. The sword clattered from my hand, I inspected my hands quickly, my eyebrows knitting together. The veins in my arms slowly began to darken and swell, a deep burn shooting down my arms repeatedly.

"What on-?" I grit my teeth and quickly picked the sword up, but the burn only worsened and it slipped from my hand again. I heard a sudden splash in the water and I looked over to Zelda in alarm. She had fallen to her hands and knees and I moved forward to approach her but froze when she held her hand up at me.

"W-wait! Don't come any closer…"

"Zelda? What's wrong?" She shook her head rapidly, her body shuddering violently. I tried once again to pick up the sword but the pain only increased dramatically. Cursing I took another step forward but lost my footing, falling forward I held my hands out to break my fall, hissing in pain as the blade of my sword sliced my palms open. My eyes widened as a thick black substance began seeping from the wounds. Once a small pool of it had gathered on the ground it pulsed suddenly and an eye opened up on it. My eyes widened and I stumbled back from it in shock ' _What the hell? That was_ _ **in**_ _my arms?'_ The small collection of malice slipped into the water and rapidly rushed towards Zelda. The rain had began to fall harder, the thickening clouds only serving to further obstruct my view of the surrounding area. I once again, picked up the Master Sword, to my luck the searing pain that had affected me earlier was no longer present. Slowly, I approached Zelda, making sure to keep an eye out for anything else strange or suspicious. The air grew thicker the more I closed the gap between us, she suddenly cried out and clutched at her chest violently. Throwing caution to the wind I sheath my sword and ran to her side, falling to my knees beside her I hesitantly placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her toward me. Her skin was like ice, the bone of her shoulder could have stabbed my palm had it been any sharper. What caused me to recoil though was the way her eyes looked when she looked at me, The white of her eye was now a bloodied red and her once emerald iris was now tinted a sickening yellow. I removed my hand quickly, as if I'd been burned and leaned back. Every fiber in my body tensed as she slowly rose to face me. I could feel my voice nearly breaking as I did my best to speak "Zelda?..." I bit my lip and stood up, moving back a few feet. "Are you okay?" She slowly raised her head and stepped toward me. In a voice that sounded as if a dark choir quietly encased each syllable she spoke with the strangest expression on her face.

"O-one hun-dred, years…" She shook again and clawed at her chest suddenly, her eyes flashing brightly. "one hundred years I've been battling, this monster! You may try for one hundred _**more**_ and I shall remain!" She held her hand out to the side, red and black flecks formed around her hand until a bow and arrow formed in her grasp. This bow appeared just as the Bow of Light had, except this one was now darkened black and red. I took another step back, waves of confusion pulsing through me. With each second that passed I could feel my stomach twisting and my chest tightening. Was that fear? Had I truly felt fear before? I hadn't realized how much I was shaking until I heard my teeth chattering, or was it from the freezing wind and rain?

"Zelda? What are you saying?" Remaining silent she aimed the cursed bow toward me.

"After I'm… rid of you I can finally claim... _ **my**_ throne!" My eyes widened and I quickly jumped behind the goddess statue. I heard the dark arrow impact the stone so hard the ground trembled. I cursed and tightened my grip on the Master Sword, ignoring the sting that shot up my arm when the cold metal pushed against my wounded palm. A cold and dark laugh echoed through the basin and a shadow slowly rose against the weathered walls. I glanced around the statue to try and pinpoint her position. She was now floating a few feet above the water, thick globs of malice seemed to be growing on her body in random patches before it dripped into the water below. In one hand she held her bow with bone white knuckles while a dark orb formed in the other. "Come out _**hero**_ _,_ where is that courage she so proudly bragged of?" I grit my teeth and pulled the Hylian Shield from my back. _'Pull yourself together Link! She needs your help! Stop being such a coward!'_ I took a deep breath and readied myself, but was thrown to the side as she flung a large ball of energy toward the statue. A cloud of smoke billowed away from the impact, with a loud _crack_ the head of the goddess came crashing down into the spring, a wave of water knocking me off my feet.

' _Damnit Link! Get out of this place or it's going to be destroyed!'_ I pushed myself up and ran for cover behind one of the two trees that sat in the spring. I crouched down and took in a deep breath, the frozen air sliced my lungs and the icy rain made my body scream in agony. If I didn't die of hyperthermia, surely I'd fall victim here now. How could I put up arms against my liege? My friend? My-

"There you are!" She aimed another arrow in my direction, on impact the tree blasted into smaller bits, splinters of wood flying in all directions. I raised the shield up, blocking my vitals from the flurry of tiny blades, though my legs were pelted mercilessly with shards of various sizes. From over the rim of the shining metal I could see her eyes bugging out in what looked like glee, a sadistic smile carved into her once gentle face. "You know, I quite enjoyed the way you two struggled. You tried so hard. It's laughable really." I pushed myself to stand and faced her again, as if to top it off the skies molted into a bloody red, and the moment she held her hand up to form another ball of darkness, the clouds slowly parted behind her revealing the blood moon. I could do nothing but stare, through I willed my legs to move, to _do_ something, I couldn't. _'av...e, to...ll..e!'_ I looked around frantically, I heard someone, had I? I rolled to the side just in time to avoid another blow. ' _Wait a second,'_ the strange darkness of her speech echoed again through my head. ' _That's… she did mention that she could hear the Calamity speak to her…'_ My eyes widened and I tensed, _'No, he...how could this happen?'_ Another arrow was shot and I blocked it, though I absorbed much of the impact and stumbled back roughly, _'She has to be in there still, she can't just leave just like that!'_ I grit my teeth and scanned the area quickly, I don't know what I was searching for but I could feel desperation clawing at the corners of my mind.

"Zelda?! Answer me, I know you're in there still!" With each breath I found it harder and harder to get my words out, each syllable sliced my throat like ice. I took a few steps back but froze when I heard a quiet _hiss_ behind me. Glancing over my shoulder I came face to face with a large eye, supported by a web of malice.

"You're not escaping that easily _hero._ There's not much left for you to cower behind! It's only a matter of time before I claim what's mine, you shall rue the day you challenged the king of light _and_ shadow!" Within seconds another black arrow was hurdling in my direction, panic settled in my stomach and on instinct I held up the shield, deflecting the beam back at her. I felt a mix of triumph and horror rush through my blood as her expression contorted into pain and shock once the dark mass of energy smacked her out of the air, and into the wall behind her. A sickening _crunch_ sounded through the basin and I grit my teeth, I could not allow my emotions to interfere with what I knew had to be done.

Within seconds she was in the air once more, a dark scowl smeared on her face.

"I find it pitiful really, how hard she struggled to keep me at bay, all the while hoping and praying to some failed goddesses for help that would never come!" Another arrow flew toward me, this time, I was ready. I reflected the dark mass of energy directly back at her and it sent her spirling toward the water once more, this time she balanced herself before impact, a loud and forceful growl ripping through her throat. "I curse you Link! I cur-" Her hand flew to her throat and squeezed it so tight drops of blood seeped between her fingers, a strangled weeze the only sounds escaping. " _Have…-o...now_!" She plummeted to the ground her free hand clawing desperately in front of her. I hesitantly took a step closer to her, my lip bleeding from how hard I had been biting it.

"Zelda?" I looked into her eyes and my vision twisted, a searing white noise filled my ears.

" _Would you…do it again?"_

" _Yes._ _**Only**_ _if I had to."_

"Link! Do it now! You must!" I blinked furiously and squinted my eyes in the dim light. The strange pools of deep green that swirled before me could have transported me to another realm. As if on its own, my hand tightened on the Master Sword and I held it right over her chest. My pulse pounded in my ears louder than the whistling winds that ripped through the basin.

"I'm sorry Zelda… I-I couldn't...I-I love you…" Frozen fingers suddenly trailed softly over my jawline.

"I know…" My throat suddenly went dry and I searched her eyes once more. The green I thought I saw was now a muddied mix of bloody brown and yellows.

Gritting my teeth I took a step back a voice echoed within me ' _with_ courage!' She suddenly jerked forward a snarl on her lips, a moment later I plunged the blade through her chest, the following scream that pierced the darkened basin sent a wave of sickness deep into my bones. Clawed hands tore down her tear streaked face, cutting small valleys of bloodied flesh in her skin. I stumbled away, my body rigid and I held a breath unable to do anything else but look on in horror. Her body convulsed multiple times, a dark substance filling her mouth and spilling over. Her hands shot up to grasp the blade I left in her chest but she screamed once more when the additional contact seared her palms. After a few more convulsions she remained still, hesitantly I stepped forward and slowly reached for the blade. It flickered a bright blue once and a twinkling voice filled my head.

 _'Not yet.'_

I licked my lips, the added moisture stung my ruined skin and I flinched, a small hiss escaping. I retracted my hand, instead kneeling heavily beside her. A moment later her darkened eyes slowly faded back to a muted green and I placed my hand on her neck, _nothing_. Mechanically I grasped the hilt of the blade and removed it from her form, whatever darkness had tainted her was surely purged as her blood bloomed a scarlet red over her wound, dripping down the shining steel. Not caring to wipe the blade clean, I returned it into its scabbard and reached into my pouch. My fingers carefully closed around the last fairy I had, the brilliant light shone softly when I held it in front of me and I released it over the princess.

The delicate creature hovered for a moment before circling her slowly, as if hesitant. On seeing the hole in her chest close I sat back on my heels, releasing a shaky breath I hadn't realized I was holding. For a moment I just sat there, unable to move. I knew I had to check her again but I was dreading it. Sighing loudly I cautiously placed two fingers against the column of her neck, bile rising when I was welcomed with nothing but a cold stillness. The silence screamed in my ears for what felt like forever when a familiar _ping_ caught my attention. I titled my head, _'the Sheikah slate!'_ Sure enough the ancient tablet was glowing a familiar orange, as I'd it hadn't just spent the last year out of commission, the tablets screen opened on the map. Carefully I reached forward and hooked it from Zelda's form. I scanned the screen silently, careful not to drop the thing but found it difficult thanks to the incredible numbness in my arms. _'Thats…'_ I felt a sting rush through me when I saw it, a new marker placed over the Akkala Tech Lab. _'Robbie! Perhaps…'_ Quickly, I fumbled to hook the tablet on my belt and reached for Zelda, pausing when I did so. _'The Slate has never been tested with two parties…'_ I ground my teeth together an stood up, my head whipping to the shrine hidden in the basin. Making sure to hurry but not to jostle her too much I lifted Zelda and carried her to the shrine, placing her beside it before I stood on the platform.

"I'll be back as soon as I can…"

The next events passed by in such a blur I had a hard time even remembering what I was being told, or who I was talking to for that matter. Thankfully Robbie had been up when I had intruded into his home, words leaving my lips but I was unable to remember what they were. The little man rushed and rummaged through his tools, shoving things in my hands, only to hurriedly rip them away. I felt the Shiekah Slate being hooked roughly on my belt once more and I frowned, when has I removed it? The white noise in my ears only increased before suddenly being cut when something hit the side of my face quite roughly. My eyes widened and I looked down to find Robbie yelling me at the top of his lungs.

"Link! You damned fool! Snap out of it! I've alerted Purah to the situation and I added a timer to the slate! Go back to her, set the coordinates for the Shrine of Resurrection, if we hurry we might just save her yet!" He shoved me roughly over to the teleport, I swallowed thickly and nodded before I set the slate for the Spring of Power. The moment I was at her side again I pulled her form on to the platform, numbly setting the timer and coordinates before carefully placing the slate on her chest. Alarm began building in my chest as the second flew by and my heart practically stopped when she was enveloped in blue light and vanished before my eyes. I blinked a few times and slowly sat down, my hands twisting in my matted hair. I knew where I had to go right? I know nothing will happen if I just sat here, so why do I continue to? Why couldn't I move?

 _Um….Zelda? If you don't mind me asking...was The Great Deku Tree able to help you at all?"_

" _In a way….though he just helped me to confirm my suspicions…and it was nice...to see him once again."_

" _What suspicions?"_

" _Link...I must ask you...you would do anything to protect Hyrule right?"_

" _Of course. I can't think of anything I wouldn't do."_

" _Thank you Link…"_

"I guess there really isn't anything I wouldn't do…" I looked around, realizing I had somehow made it back on the path and Epona was nibbling my hair, Aerion faithfully at her side though I could tell he was restless. "Hello girl… I'm sorry for worrying you. I just… I-I…" I looked down and stared at my hands again, my shoulders staining under a weight that existed only in my head. I approached Aerion slowly and held my hand out to him "I'm sorry I… She's not with me." The stallion stepped away from hand and began pacing, only settling when Epona huffed at him loudly. She nudged me with her head and I pulled myself on her back. I cleared my throat though my voice still came out as a whisper "Let's go…"

* * *

"She's been sealed inside… I just hope my adjustments will work." I glanced at the short woman as she twiddled her thumbs.

"What adjustments?"

"Well. I was tweaking the shrine of resurrection while you were gone. I'm hoping focusing all the machines power on healing and not just sustaining age will have her wake up sooner. You should visit Kakariko, Impa wants to see you." My brow furrowed and I rubbed my temples.

"So… She _won't_ be asleep for a century?"

"Well… it depends on the damage that was done… we can only wait and pray. I'm not sure if a miracle can be repeated."

"I see…" I sighed and turned away from her, glancing out the window down at Hateno quietly.

"Link? What _happened?"_ I tensed and stared at my hands again before I grit my teeth and stood abruptly.

"Nothing. Thank you for everything." I made my way to the door and opened it quickly.

"Link! Wait!" Ignoring her I let the door briskly shut behind me and made my way to where Epona waited patiently. I patted her neck gently and silently pulled myself on her back, steering her with little effort towards Kakariko.

* * *

Pushing open the doors to Impa's home had never felt so difficult. The older woman sat in her usual place at the front of the room, her head bowed and her face concealed by the brim of her hat. At the creak of the wooden doors she lifted her head only slightly, I felt my chest tighten and I paused before her, guilt swarming within me.

"Whatever you are thinking boy you mustn't." I blinked, confused.

"What?"

"I see that look in your eyes, you blame yourself. You can not cont-"

"Of course I blame myself!" I frowned and looked away quickly, not missing the way her brow furrowed at my outburst. She remained silent, only keeping her gaze on me. I found it near impossible to find my voice again, as if my outburst had took with it all the strength I had left. I could feel my head pounding and I grit my teeth till my jaw strained dangerously. "I… killed her Impa… I took her life with m-my...my-" I clenched my fist tightly, my nails digging into my palm. I knew I had drawn blood yet I felt nothing.

"She harbored the Calamity...a remnant." My eyes widened and my head shot up to meet her gaze. "This...was not something she did not forsee… the princess she knew of the risks and so-"

"So she used me?!" I felt a burning sensation twist in my chest and my stomach lurched. I paced the room, ire boiling within me. "So she thought it'd be a swell idea to keep me in the dark?" I kicked a pot over, immature as it was l, finding a small amount of satisfaction at the echoing sound of the things destruction. "And I stupidly followed after her, for what? Only so she cou-"

" _Silence boy."_ I paused and stiffened, stopping my indignant ramble. Her gaze was icy now, though it did little to cool the rage I felt.

"The Princess was pressed for time. She did what she thought was right at the time. We were all at a loss for what to do, so she did what she thought would be best. The pilgrimage to the Springs was an attempt to banish the evil that remained inside her. What has transpired now, it was her last resort, her only hope to truly bring peace to her beloved kingdom." I stared at the woman in silence, her words did not sit right with me. Why keep me in the dark? Why so evasive? Why… why string me along? Why did I do it?

 _Why?..._

Whatever anger I felt had now been replaced with a cold numbness, my legs felt like lead and I opted to just stand still.

"So. I'm just a tool?" Impa shook her head and stared at me wearily.

"No, you're our hero." I could hardly hold back the scoff at such a word. _Hero_. I felt sick. "You know The Princess trusted you more than anyone else. She wanted you to be with her, for however things turned out. She knew you'd be there and do what was necessary."

 _'like a good little soldier…'_ I looked down and rubbed my eyes roughly, an immense urge to just give up consuming me.

"We mustn't give up yet young one. The Princess may return to us yet! You must pray to the goddesses." I shook my head slowly, resentment constricting my chest. _'the goddesses never wanted anything to do with us, with her...if they had he would still be here with us… with me."_ I sighed and walked over to the ruined pot and picked up the scattered pieces.

"I'm sorry Impa…"

"Worry not young one. You must continue to look up and forward. The Princess would not want you to be this way." I tossed the shards away and glanced at her silently. "Light has been restored to the land Link, it's what she wanted." I turned toward the window, my eyes catching a familiar soft blue, rimmed white flower, growing in the grass where there once was none. _The Silent Princess_

 _I wonder if this delicate flower will ever grow domestically…"_

" _Perhaps it will someday...but maybe it will just flourish here where she's happy…"_

"She would want you to be _hopeful._." I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the window pane.

"I know…"

* * *

A/N: I hope it didn't feel too rushed. I truly fell in love with this game and I wanted so much more from it! I am honored to be able to contribute to such a wonderful fandom.

*Sequal out now please check it out! It's called "It wasn't for Nothing"

~Theia


End file.
